Love's Tranquility
by Jazziet
Summary: 7th Year is beginning and the war is on the horizon. Can love fix all or will hate be the last one standing?
1. In the Beginning

Hello all! This is my first story on Fanfiction although it's not the first story I've ever written. This story starts off in 7th year. I completely disregard Half-Blood Prince because I just really hated it. In this story Dumbledore is alive and kicking. Ginny will NEVER be a possible romance for Harry in this story or any other I write (sorry H/G) fans. Reviews are welcome, good and bad. I would very much appreciate it if you told me what you think even if it isn't something I want to hear, it really helps. Well, that's it for now, enjoy (hopefully :))

Oh, and I do not own any of these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, although there will be a few of my own additions THOSE are mine.

The Burrow was as lively this morning as it has always been. With only a few days left until the beginning of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's seventh year and Ginny's sixth there was a lot to be done. Hermione had decided a couple of week's ago to finish summer at Grimmauld with Harry and somewhere down the line they'd both decided to come to the much more homey Burrow, residence of the Weasley's. There was a lot of tussle and bustle as Mrs. Weasley gathered all of the mumbling still sleepy minors into her living room.

"Me and Arthur are going with you all to Diagon Alley to fetch your things for the term."

Ron was the first to protest.

"Oh, come on Mum! We're almost of age we can get our things ourselves. We don't need you and Dad to tag along."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We'll be alright mum, just give us the money and-"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head quickly and firmly.

"It is far too dangerous even in a place like Diagon Alley," she cast a sidelong glance at Harry who stood solemnly next to Hermione.

The mood before was light but now that the word dangerous had been thrown out it was as if a storm had settled within them all. Lately there had been little peace to be had with the impending war on the horizon. No one was allowed to go anywhere alone and younger wizards were expected to have constant supervision. The atmosphere had put a stressful toll on everyone. Everyone seemed to be expecting Voldemort to drop out of the sky and kill them all, they were so skittish. The summer had been a nice reprieve since virtually nothing happened, which meant no one had been killed. Despite the event less summer no one was taking it for granted, things could change at the drop of a dime and everyone knew it.

Just then Arthur Weasley came flooing in from the fireplace holding another muggle contraption looking right pleased with himself. He heaved the heavy boxed object to a nearby table and stood studying it for a few moments, only when his wife cleared her throat did he seem to notice the others.

"Oh! You're all up and about I see. Do you see this marvelous contraption? I was wondering if Harry or Hermione could tell me what it is," he looked pointedly at them.

"Arthur forget that ridiculous thing! We are supposed to be taking them to get their things for school."

Mr. Weasley eyed his youngest two children noticing the pained expression on their faces.

"They'll be alright by themselves. They're all competent witches and wizards."

"But Arthur-"

"Molly, it'll be fine."

Her expression was unconvinced and she made to further her argument when he stopped her.

"How about this, if they're not back in a couple of hours then we follow them?"

"I don't know......" Mrs. Weasley trailed off eyeing them.

"We've been in worst situations than taking a stroll down Diagon Alley, I'm sure we'll survive this," Ron said wryly.

Harry chuckled and Hermione elbowed him before his expression was serious again.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "But if you're all not back in a couple of hours I will come looking for you."

Ron and Ginny groaned when her gaze lingered on them.

"We'll be careful Mrs. Weasley, we promise."

Hermione gave the woman a warm hug hoping to relieve some of her fears.

"I know you will dear, I just worry so," Mrs. Weasley hugged her back, "Now get going before I change my mind."

They all turned quickly towards the fireplace and took turns.

They had all been in this particular bookshop for almost 20 minutes and all were fed up and ready to go except Ginny who seemed to take the longest in finding her books.

"How hard can it be to find one book?!" Ron asked Ginny exasperatedly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Bugger off Ron I'm sure it's here....somewhere," she said her voice filled with doubt her eyes roaming the shelves.

This time it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. He walked to the front of the store where Harry and Hermione stood impatiently.

"What's taking her so long?" asked Harry.

"She can't find her 6th Year's Guide to Potions."

"Well, why didn't you help her?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"It's her books not mine."

Hermione shook her head and turned around heading towards the counter to pay for her things when she stopped abruptly. Four boys were coming into the shop. Four slytherin boys. She could feel Harry and Ron at her sides as the four boys stopped in front of them. The blonde one smirked as he eyed the brave trio.

"What a pleasant surprise. The golden trio in all their," his eyes wavered on Ron, "Pathetic glory."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"As you wish," Draco Malfoy took a step forward towards them and before anyone could blink everyone's wands were drawn except for Draco's and Hermione's.

Draco didn't even blink but his smirk grew larger. Harry's wand was aimed at Blaise Zabini and Ron's wand was moving back and forth between Crabbe and Goyle. Zabini had his wand trained solely on Harry and Crabbe and Goyle didn't know who they were supposed to be aiming at so they swung theirs back and forth.

"Really? How old are we?" Draco asked eyeing the trio.

Hermione put her hand on both Harry and Ron's arms.

"It would do no good to hex them here. Lower your wands."

Draco nodded.

"Please, do what your mother tells you and lower your wands," his voice turned dark, "You _don't_ want me to pull out mine."

Harry scoffed.

"Go ahead Malfoy. We'll see who's the last one standing."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry's expression didn't change, he stared hard at the guys in front of him daring them with his eyes to do anything funny.

"Come on Harry lets just hex them all into oblivion!"

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. Had they all gone mad? She knew they were both anxious with everything going on but trying to have a battle in the middle of a shop was out of the question.

"Malfoy why don't you and your goons go elsewhere?"

She watched his grey irises turn dark.

"How pathetic a society we live in. If things were as they should be this shop would say 'no mudbloods allowed'."

This time Hermione's face darkened and without thinking she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand aiming it directly at Draco's chest. When she did that he had grasped his wand as well aiming it at her.

"You're dead Malfoy," Harry promised.

"Let me have him Harry!"

Several tense moments passed in which they all aimed steadily at the other. Crabbe and Goyle had perspiration on their heads from the swinging back and forth of their wands and were hoping that Draco would tell them, soon, that they could lower it. Just when the tension seemed its most unbearable an old man in a blue tunic hurried over to them from the back.

"All of you lower your wands. Now!"

Hermione blinked and slowly lowered her wand with Ron and Harry following in succession. She couldn't believe that she'd let Malfoy goad her. She watched him slowly lower his wand his eyes never wavering from hers. Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle all followed his example.

She watched Malfoy closely a little unnerved at his presence. She didn't know what it was but there was something distinctly darker about him. He didn't seem like a boy at all, nothing like the little ferret who'd tortured them all through their previous years. He was more mature. His hair wasn't slicked back and it hung in his face lending him a dangerous look. He towered over her slightly with several inches and his physique was lean and strong. His face was mostly angular but soft in the appropriate places giving him the look of a fallen angel. He had grown into a handsome young man, even though Hermione would be loathsome to admit it.

Without another word he turned around and left the store with his flunkies following him. Ron visibly sighed while Harry just looked on angrily.

"Are you three going to buy your books or are you going to storm out as well?"

They all turned to look at the small man who seemed to be engulfed by his robes. He had to be an inch or two shorter than Hermione.

"Well?" the man questioned as they continued to stare.

They all had the grace to look ashamed and followed the man to the wooden counter. He studied all of their books and asked if they were paying together or separate.

"Separate," they all said.

They all reached in their pockets for the appropriate amounts when they heard the man in front of them gasp. They looked up to see him staring wide-eyed at Harry. They all knew that look as they had seen it time and time before.

"You," he pronounced the word heavily, "You are Harry Potter."

Harry's face looked sheepish and Hermione smiled. She knew how much it embarrassed him.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he offered his hand, "Pleased to meet you sir."

The man took his hand vigorously and shook. From the look on Harry's face it was obvious the thin old man was stronger than he looked.

"I can't believe it! Harry Potter in my shop," the man said wondrously.

Harry's face was reddening so she decided to intervene.

"Sir, not to interrupt but we're in an awful hurry."

The man looked at her and Ron seeming to remember that they were actually there.

"Yes, of course!" he handed their books to them, "You must be on your way, I'm sure."

"But sir, we haven't payed for these," Harry voiced.

The man shook his head.

"No need too. Harry Potter and his friends are welcome in my shop at any time."

"You mean we don't have to pay for these?" Ron asked incredulously.

The man looked at him as if the question appalled him.

"Of course not!"

Hermione watched Ron and Harry grin at each other. She nudged Harry in the side. Harry looked at her and she widened her eyes to convince him wordlessly. Harry sighed.

"Sir, we couldn't take these, we have the money right here."

Harry reached into his pocket and the man rushed around to their side.

"No! Consider this a gift from an old man. You wouldn't begrudge an old man. Would you?"

They all shook their heads no and the man smiled. Ginny came walking up holding her book in her hand as if it were a prize.

"I knew I'd find it. I told you Ron!" she held her book out to Ron, "You can pay for it with your books."

"We don't have to pay," Ron said happily.

Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"We don't?"

"No, you don't. It would make an old man proud if you would grant me this luxury."

Ginny stared at the old man stupidly.

Hermione eyed a clock over the door.

"We only have 20 minutes left and we have two more stops to make."

The old man smiled opening the door for them.

"Please, do not let me keep you. I apologize for the delay."

They thanked him profusely and hurried out of the shop. Harry turned back to look at the older man and saw that he was watching them with a peculiar glint in his eye. Harry wondered vaguely who the guy was before he was dragged into another shop.

Draco lounged in the antique comforter in his personal study. His face looked relaxed and some would even say he looked at peace but there was a storm in his eyes. It would seem he stared into nothing because he seemed a mile away but he was seeing horrors that he'd been exposed to much too soon. These horrors were supposed to be a natural part of his life, he was supposed to welcome hatred, cruelty, and torture. He couldn't help wondering where the line would ever be, when the chaos would ever end.

His eye caught a book on the desk next to him and it made him think vaguely of his run-in in Diagon Alley earlier that day. They were his enemies, had been since their first year at Hogwarts, but he constantly questioned over and over if he could do to them what he'd seen people like his father do to others. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He hated this indecision within himself. He felt like a traitor to his family and to himself. He was a Malfoy. A pureblood. His father was one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers. He'd been put into grueling training ever since the end of sixth year to become a Death Eater and he was tired mentally and physically.

He tried his best not to think derisive thoughts about Voldemort and the position he'd put he and his entire family in for fear that somehow somewhere the powerful wizard would hear them. He shuddered mentally thinking of the times he'd been in the Voldemort's company, there was something completely ethereally evil about him. Just being near the dark wizard seemed to bring about the most terrifying feelings. Over the course of the summer Draco had in fact become a man and he did not scare easily, not anymore. He grimaced remembering his first meeting with the Dark Lord in which he'd cowered and whimpered like a little boy. He was a far cry from the spoiled little insolent he used to be, although he was still classically Draco.

He pulled his wand out and studied it in his hand thinking about the horrors he'd had to commit with it, thinking of the horrors he was expected to commit. The golden trio definitely had no idea just how dangerous he was, if they had they would've thought twice about aiming their wands at him. He grinned wryly thinking about the bushy haired know-it-all.

"Stupid mudblood."


	2. The New and the Old

Ch. 2 The New and the Old

Hermione made her way through the magical train reminiscing in her mind all of the times she had done this years previous. They were all taking a risk by taking the train but since this was their last year no one could really begrudge them the experience. Sadly, they seemed to be of the few who'd decided to ride to Hogwarts by train, most were finding other means of transportation. So many feared Dementors and Death Eaters sneaking up on them that the thought of traditional travel seemed ludicrous to most.

She slid open the door leading to her, Harry, and Ron's compartment (Ginny had found friends she'd rather sit with) and plopped down next to Ron handing he and Harry both chocolate frogs. Harry eyed the sweet nostalgically.

"I can't believe it's seventh year," Harry said his eyes a bit sad.

"I know, after this we'll be fully grown witches and wizards. We won't need Hogwarts anymore," Hermione conceded feeling herself also become sad.

The school had become a second home to her. Just the thought of the moving staircases, the long mysterious corridors and the colorful characters always made Hermione feel warm inside and she knew her friends shared this sentiment.

She eyed the two young men who were more than friends to her, they were family. Harry and Ron had both become exceptionally tall towering over her with several inches. Harry's hair was still wild but it fit his noble face now more than ever. His green eyes were still vivid and curious although a bit strained and sad due to losses and the weight of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ron who had for several years been tall, awkward, and lanky now seemed comfortable with his physique. His face was humorous and passionate as it had always been but with a more self-assured flare which his flaming hair set off wonderfully. They were both handsome and she knew personally that many girls were already hoping to catch their eye even though they were a bit oblivious to the fact.

Her eyes shifted to the window watching the beautiful scenery go by, content. She wondered how long this deceitful peace would end. She tried not to dwell on what the future held but the absence of any truly terrifying news unsettled Hermione. Harry, especially, she knew was tying himself in knots with worry. She remembered a few weeks ago when Harry had even offered to forgo his seventh year and just focus on ridding the world of Voldemort and his followers, she had no problem with the name now it seemed she and everyone else were becoming more brave by the day, their souls hardened by the prospect of what was to come.

The thought that Harry would not want to go to Hogwarts, which in her mind was one of the safest places possible, had made her angry. Angry with the war. Angry with the fact that Harry was going through things that she and Ron could barely help him with. Angry that despite so much grief in his life there was even more ahead.

She loved Harry so much and the thought of him having to face Voldemort alone had placed itself as her number one fear in life. She didn't care what he said though, when the time came she would not leave his side and she knew Ron wouldn't either. As if he knew her thoughts had centered on him Ron's face lit up.

"Hey! We don't know who's gonna be Head Boy or Girl this year."

He was right. No one had any idea but since she hadn't received a letter she knew it couldn't have been her.

"I think Dumbledore's been a little too busy this year to send out letters. Most people were threatening not to come to school at all," Harry offered seeing the forlorn look on Hermione's face.

"You really think that's it?" Hermione asked unsure.

Harry and Ron both nodded hoping to get that perplexed look off her face.

"There's no one else who could qualify to be Head Girl. You're the smartest witch in the whole school," Ron said reaching over to pat her shoulder, "Face it, you have no competition Hermione."

She waved it off.

"It won't really matter anyway, with all my studies and everything else it's probably for the best."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other not convinced that having the title of Head Girl meant nothing to her but they said nothing and quickly turned the subject to Quidditch which Hermione ignored.

* * *

Not too much later the trained arrived to Hogwarts and everyone got off eagerly wandering into the majestic building. The Great Hall looked exactly as it always had homey and predictable. The ceiling resembled a starry night sky and the first years were all huddled in one corner of the room looking anxious and scared.

Dumbledore sat in the front as usual smiling at them all with a twinkle in his eye. He seemed to be especially focused on the first years as to assuage any fears they might have, seeing as many people were perplexed to send their children to school at all.

They sat through the sorting ceremony and warmly received four new Gryffindors, two others went to Ranvenclaw, six went to Hufflepuff, and three went to Slytherin. Their food appeared magically in front of them and the hall was filled with excited and nervous chatter as they all dug in hungrily. Several minutes later Ms. McGonogall walked in with a girl about their age who Hermione had never seen before. She hadn't even noticed McGonogall's absence and took the time to survey all of the teachers with Dumbledore. Snape was, as usual, sneering at everyone, specifically the Gryffindors. There were no new teachers as far as Hermione could see and she vaguely wondered who would be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year.

McGonogall ushered the girl towards Dumbledore who bent down to speak to the girl. Hermione noticed that everyone else at their table seemed to be interested in the girl as well. She watched as Dumbledore turned to speak with McGonogall then after a few moments he clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. Once the hall was completely silent, Dumbledore spoke.

"I would like to welcome all of my old students back as well as the new," he looked pointedly at them all, "I understand how grievous a time these are and I admire you all for your tenacity and will to learn. I would also like to welcome a new student."

New student? Everyone immediately began to murmur and chatter the hall becoming noisy once more. Dumbledore simply raised his hand to which everyone became silent again.

"Her name is Estrella Ile and she will be joining the Gryffindors for her last year," the Gryffindors all gasped curiously at the girl, "She's transferring from Luxbottom and I hope that you all welcome her kindly as your fellow student and housemate."

He motioned the girl towards the Gryffindor table and moved towards them her face a bright beet red, she obviously hadn't expected to be put on the spot. She chose to sit at the very end of the table and everyone was craning their necks to get a glimpse of her. Hermione noticed the girl was thin and wide eyed. Her eyes were a luminous light blue and her skin was very pale. Her hair was as dark as a Raven's and reached mid-shoulder. She was pretty in a willowy frail way. Hermione wanted to talk to the girl and make her feel welcome she looked so uncomfortable.

"Also," Dumbledore's soft voice hushed them all again, "I did not inform the Head Boy and Girl of their positions this year due to other commitments and I would like to tell them now."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. So Harry had been right after all. Ron grinned at her and Harry loped his arm around her shoulder.

"The position of Head Girl this year goes to," Dumbledore paused dramatically his eyes playful until he looked directly at the Gryffindor table eyeing Hermione, "Hermione Granger."

The applause was thunderous, the Gryffindors were aspiring to become hoarse they were hollering so loud. Hermione blushed and could not conceal the huge smile that came over her face. Ron and Harry both kissed her on the cheek and everyone at their table was shouting congratulations.

Dumbledore held up his hand again motioning for everyone to be quiet, "Head Boy goes to," he paused dramatically again and Hermione expected him to look back at the Gryffindor table and name Harry or Ron as her counterpart when she saw his eyes swivel towards the Slytherin table, "Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherins were raucous and loud many hitting Draco on the back spiritedly. Draco only smirked and the Gryffindors all looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Draco _Mafoy_?"

"A slytherin is a Head? We're really going to get it this year," someone groaned.

"Unbelievable," she heard Ron mutter beside her, "What is Dumbledore thinking?"

Harry shook his head wordlessly, "I haven't a clue."

Indeed. What _was_ Dumbledore thinking? A slytherin as a Head was bad enough but the King of Slytherin was absolutely horrible. Hermione watched the Slytherins celebrate with Draco in their midst. He seemed the calm of the storm because he was completely relaxed as if he'd expected it. She watched him a little envious of the calm assured way that he always carried himself and his gaze met hers. For some unfathomable reason a shiver went down her spine. For a moment, just a split moment, their eyes locked in a silent dual that no one else was privy too and for the briefest of moments her body heated in response.

Hermione blinked tearing her gaze away. What was wrong with her? Was she coming down with a fever? What else would explain her reaction to Draco Malfoy of all people? Everyone got quiet and she realized Dumbledore was about to speak again.

"I would like you two to meet me after dinner to discuss your living arrangements," he eyed them both before lifting his arms to everyone else, "Please enjoy your meals and remember tiddly wock miffy mong wong," and with that he sat down in his chair merrily striking up a conversation with Snape and McGonogall.

The first years looked confused, if not a little afraid of Dumbledore and Hermione felt herself chuckle. Despite the fact that he was infinitely odd and obviously a little short of all his marbles his strange character never ceased to amaze and humor her. Harry and Ron were chuckling in spite of themselves as well.

Everyone chattered a bit until it was time to go to bed. Hermione noticed the sixth year prefects, of which Ginny was, guiding the first years out and she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was good to be home. She waited quietly to the side as everyone left. She watched Malfoy saunter up to her his smirk in place. She grew immediately irritated. _What was with his face anyway_? It was as if that stupid smirk had took up permanent residence on his face and considering how often he did it she would not doubt if it had.

"How does it feel to be given a position higher than yourself, Granger?"

His tone was derisive and belittling, _oh, how she hated him_.

"I don't know, why don't you inform me, Malfoy," she spoke his name as if it was a curse, which as far as she was concerned, it was.

His gaze turned angry and before he could make a retort Dumbledore was at their side.

"Will you two please follow me?"

She decided to ignore Malfoy especially with Dumbledore around. They followed him out of the hall and instead of going to where the regular houses resided they went down a long winding corridor. There seemed to be many portraits in this particular hall with people who had stepped out to go wherever portraits went when they no longer felt like being a portrait. Hermione was acutely aware of Malfoy's presence. She didn't understand this new found awareness she had of him. He walked beside her his eyes straight ahead his long legs easily keeping up with Dumbledore's, hers on the other hand had to to do double.

Finally, they ended up at a large floor to a ceiling portrait of a lion resting beside a pond with a snake raped around a tree across from it.

"Inter-house Unity," Dumbledore said and the portrait slid to the side revealing a wide staircase.

They followed him up the stairs to a door and Hermione was surprised when all Dumbledore did was simply open it. Inside, standing in the room she gasped.

The room had seemed like a palace all on its own. There was a huge window at the back of the room that completely covered the wall and the curtains that covered it were overly extravagant. She'd never seen curtains that looked like them, they were a blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors, which Hermione would have thought would turn out hideous but somehow the magic in the embroidery was woven in such a way that it not only worked but was entrancing and beautiful.

A huge fireplace stood to their left and their was a long luxurious couch positioned in front of it. To their right there were several bookshelves and a large wooden table nearby to do their studies. She looked up and noticed that the ceiling in this room mirrored that of the Great Hall, it shone a starry night.

There was a door on both their left and their right. The door on the left had a green snake that was writhing on it as if it were trying to find a comfortable position on the door and to her right a lion lay yawning opening and shutting it's mouth. Hermione's eyes shifted between the two doors before realization dawned on her. She turned to Dumbledore who seemed to be expecting her response.

"This will be your quarters. Draco's room is to the left and yours, Hermione, is to the right."

"We have....to live together?" she sputtered.

"Headmaster, I don't think this is a good idea, me and Granger," Draco began before he was cut off by a raise of Dumbledore's hands.

"I am well aware of how you and Ms. Granger get along which is exactly why I made this arrangement. Hopefully you two will rise above petty differences and prove to be an example for the entire school."

Draco's face was thunderous but he said nothing.

"Is there anything else you two need? Your things were delivered earlier," he looked at Hermione, "I brought your things up myself seeing as I understand how you feel about elves."

Her face immediately turned red. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had carried her luggage himself. Draco on the other hand just looked disgusted.

"If that is all, I must bid adieu," he turned to go then stopped and looked at them once more.

Hermione hoped he was going to tell her that this was a joke and that she could come stay with the rest of the Gryffindors. He smiled at them and she could feel her hopes rising.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

Her face fell. _A lemon drop??_

"I find them to be exceptionally tasty," when neither of them offered their hands he shrugged, "More for me then," he pulled a lemon drop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, "Exceptionally well. Good night," with that he disappeared through the door.

The silence in the room became unbearable. She could practically feel the hatred coming off of Malfoy next to her. She was waiting for the insults and she didn't have to wait long.

"I always knew he was a crazy old man but this is ridiculous. How does he expect me to room with a mud-" he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to her.

She felt her anger rise.

"Don't you say it! Do you think I'm happy about having to share living quarters with _you_?" he looked slightly shocked by her outburst, "I'd rather room with Voldemort," his eyes flickered at the name.

His expression was hard, his voice wry, "Trust me, considering what and who you are, that would be the _last_ thing you want."

She knew he was right. Voldemort vs. Malfoy, she'd take Malfoy any day not that the latter was much better to her.

She sighed, "Since we're stuck together why don't we learn to at least be.....," she tried to find an appropriate word for co-habitation with Malfoy, "Civil."

She held out her hand and he looked at it with disgust. He brushed past her heading to his room, with his hand on his door he turned to look back at her and her now fallen hand.

"The day I be civil to you is the day you're no longer a mudblood," with that he entered his room and shut his door.

Hermione felt hot tears spring to her eyes. She didn't understand it, she'd been called mudblood thousands of times before, by him and other idiots like him she didn't understand why it was getting to her so. Something was much more cruel about him this year than ever. His attitude was ruthless and she was on the receiving end.

She blinked forcing the tears back having no intention on letting Draco Malfoy make her feel like less than nothing. If he wanted to remain enemies she had no problem with that. She went to her door and entered her room, vaguely noticing how beautiful it was, her mind solely on the blond not 15 feet away.

* * *

Draco settled into his bed not caring about the room's interior since he'd been showered in extravagance his entire life. The room and all it had to offer was nothing short of what he thought a Malfoy deserved. He bristled at the thought of having to share his space with Granger of all people. The old man definitely had something up his sleeve and Draco was not in the least bit amused.

He thought of the eruption in Granger's eyes every time he called her mudblood. Despite his common use of the word it brought him no pleasure to hurt her feelings as it once did as a youth, now he felt a foreign emotion every time her expression became pained over something that he had said. When he had just insulted her a few minutes ago he'd almost been compelled to retract his words......almost. A Malfoy never retracted his words, never admitted a wrong-doing, and never apologized, especially to a muggle born.

This year, though, there was something about her that seemed to anger him and he didn't know what it was. He remembered the bookshop a few days ago when they'd had their little show down. She had been in regular muggle clothes and it had irritated him then. Hermione Granger was soft and curvy in all the right places. He noticed that her skin seemed to always be sun-kissed giving her hair an exciting sheen, which otherwise could've been dull. Her hair was still bushy as ever but it had softened over the years making it a bit more curly and wild. Her mouth was soft and lush and her eyes were a cinnamon brown. Hermione Granger had become.....beautiful and Draco was not prepared to admit it to himself or anyone else.

He remembered leaving the bookshop and Blaise chuckling, "Did you see Granger? She's filled out hasn't she?"

Draco had stopped walking and stared at his dark-haired friend as if he had lost his mind.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You do know you're talking about Granger. Mudblood Granger."

Blaise just nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mudblood or not I'd do her in a heartbeat and if you were honest, you would too."

For some reason Blaise's lewd talk about her had angered him so badly that he even thought of punching his old friend in the face. He took it as being disgusted with the thought of being with a mudblood, Hermione Granger in particular but as he lay in his bed his eyes slowly shutting he admitted to himself that the thought of his friend or anyone in particular being with Granger in a sexual way disturbed him. He didn't know why but it did. He wondered if she even knew what sex was. He snorted, she'd probably read about it in a book, but he doubted if she had ever really been with a guy, unless she had experimented with Pot-head or Weaselbee. Somehow that thought disturbed him even more.

He had had his share of girls, modestly. It was because of those girls experience and apparent satisfaction with him that he'd been giving the title; 'slytherin sex god'. He didn't mind the title it only reinforced that he was to be the best in everything.

For a split second, before he could catch himself, he thought of Granger writhing beneath him. He immediately clamped down on any thoughts of the sort and turned on his side forcing himself to sleep.


	3. New Found Feelings

I know this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make up for it in the next few chapters.

Ch. 3 New Found Feelings

Hermione woke up groggy after having tossed and turned all night. Lately, she'd found it hard to sleep. Sometimes she'd have a dream of Voldemort killing her loved ones, slowly, and if she woke up in the middle of the night it was impossible to go back to sleep.

When she came out of her room she glanced at the door with the writhing snake wondering if the 'Prince of Darkness' himself had arisen yet.

In the Great Hall everyone else was already there and she yawned taking a seat next to Ron.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How is the Head dormitory? I heard they're spectacular," Ron beamed at her.

"They are, everything's so huge and grand," she frowned thinking about the Head Boy and glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if he was there, "It would be better if it weren't for a certain ferret."

Malfoy was sitting in his designated spot telling some joke that had everyone around him laughing. He obviously had slept well his face was clear and his eyes were humorous.

"What's the ferret have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if we shared the same dormitory," she said tearing her gaze away from the object of her irritation.

Ron nearly choked on his food and she had to pat his back.

"Really, Ron, you should learn to chew before you eat," she chided.

Harry glanced at her incredulously.

"You and Malfoy have to share dorms?"

She nodded taking a bite of her food.

"Unfortunately."

Ron's face was beet red, "Dumbledore's really off his rocker this year. How could he do that to you Hermione?," he leaned in close to her, "Has he said or done anything.....?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like what Ron? The only thing Malfoy _could_ do is annoy me to death."

Harry shook his head his face grave.

"Don't think Malfoy is harmless just because we've had to put with him since first year. He's probably a death eater in training," he glanced at Malfoy then Dumbledore and back to her again, "I don't like the thought of you rooming with him either."

She sighed, now they were starting to sound like mother hens.

"I'll be fine. We'll probably barely see each other anyway. Besides, if Malfoy is as dangerous as we think he could be, I can take care of myself."

She thought that would end the conversation but Ron continued on not put off by her assertion of independence.

"If he does anything, I mean ANYTHING, you'll let us know, right?"

He stared at her intently, silently asking her to allow them to protect her. It was cute and all that they wanted her safe but it was also very, very annoying. She wasn't a male and she couldn't probably muggle fight as well as most but she was considered the brightest witch of her generation and if anything she could and would defend herself when the time came. There was absolutely no need for them to be this worried about her living in the vicinity of one intolerable Draco Malfoy.

"I couldn't very well report on every insult he throws my way and I certainly wouldn't want too. If Malfoy had some sinister plot to kill me I'm sure he would have done so by now," she said gruffly, "Quit fretting! I survived last night didn't I?"

Harry nor Ron look convinced but seemed okay with leaving the matter alone....for now.

* * *

Classes so far had gone on well enough. Everyone was shocked though when they entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class to find Snape waiting for them all with a sneer on his face.

"Looks like Snape finally got what he wanted," Harry had said reluctantly walking into the classroom.

It was obvious that Snape seemed right at home, he was even more relaxed than they'd ever seen him, although still the leering condescending man he'd always been. When Neville had failed to recite a simple defense charm Snape had only taken five points from Gryffindor.

Potions had been taken over by a thin wiry man by the name of Dulcimer Rudma. He was nice enough and Hermione found that she didn't mind him at all. Potions would definitely be easier but Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a task with Snape head of it.

The new girl had shared only one class with them so far and Hermione had found her to be extremely quiet and shy. She hadn't had an opportunity yet to introduce herself and welcome the girl but planned to soon enough. With the way that Harry had been staring at Estrella in the Defense Against Dark Arts she'd probably end up being introduced through him.

So far though she'd shared every class with Malfoy and this year he seemed to be taking great pains to ignoring her. She wondered if it was because of their little exchange last night or maybe it was because he was opting to be civil for once, whatever the reason she found herself grateful and a bit irritated.

She'd noticed many of the girls mooning over him and giggling and blushing when he looked their way. She thought the behavior was nothing short of pathetic and wondered how any self-respecting female could act so giddy over a guy let alone _Malfoy_.

By late afternoon when classes were over she and Malfoy had to meet with McGonogall to discuss their head duties, all of which included; patrolling at night together, reprimanding students fairly (she doubted Malfoy would be able to follow that edict), and being an overall role model for their peers. Malfoy had of course lounged lazily in the chair opposite hers with a bored look, needless to say she was not looking forward to patrolling at night with him.

Later that night Harry and Ron had caught up with her and gave her the news of Ron becoming Quidditch Captain. They'd vowed to celebrate the first chance they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione knew that this was a huge dream of Ron's and by way of his expression she could tell that nothing any time soon could deflate his spirits.

When dinner was over for the night Hermione told Harry and Ron good night before turning to leave when Harry stopped her looking a bit.....shy? He looked really sheepish and she wondered what was wrong with him and looked to Ron for help when she noticed he looked the exact same.

"Is something wrong?" she vaguely wondered if she had something in her teeth.

Harry seemed to gather his courage because he stepped forward and looked her in the eye.

"Me and Ron were wondering if we could walk you to your room," his cheeks slightly reddened, "If it's okay with you?"

Hermione looked back and forth between them realizing that they weren't going to budge and would probably follow her anyway. She sighed and motioned for them to follow her. When they entered her dorm they were both surprised at how nice it was as well and she could see that she'd help to alleviate some of their fears about her staying here.

"It's a bit far off from us," Ron said looking pointedly at Malfoy's door.

"I wonder where Malfoy is," Harry said looking in the same direction as Ron.

"Probably off torturing someone," Hermione ceded.

"The only people I'd like to torture are right here in this room."

They all turned at the silken drawl behind them. Draco Malfoy didn't look the least bit put out or concerned that his three mortal enemies were all facing him and he was alone.

"Is there a reason for this little reunion?" he asked snidely moving to the middle of the room, "Or are you and the Weasel pretending to be gallant for the bookworm?"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," Harry warned.

"If anything happens to Hermione while she's here -" Ron started.

Malfoy scoffed.

"You'll what? Tell Dumbledore? Turn red? If anything happened I doubt you'd be prepared to do anything about it Weasley."

Ron did turn red and stepped towards Malfoy, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron, don't," she looked to Harry for assistance, "I'll see you all in the morning, it's getting pretty late," she turned to Malfoy, "If anything happens, remember, that I _can_ protect myself and I **will**. I'm not afraid of you Malfoy no matter how much you throw your weight around."

Malfoy glowered at her.

"We could stick around a bit longer," Harry offered.

She shook her head her eyes trained on Malfoy.

"No, we have to go patrolling so you two should probably be leaving now."

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were like TNT ready to explode at a moments notice, she preferred they be far away from each other and soon. She and Malfoy were bad enough but even with how much she couldn't stand him she knew that three against one was not a fair fight.

"Maybe we could go with you," Ron said still looking angrily at Malfoy who just rolled his eyes.

"Only heads are allowed to patrol Ron and if you and Harry are not in your dorms in ten minutes I'll be forced to deduct points from our house."

They both looked at her incredulously and realizing she was serious quickly said good-bye before leaving reluctantly. She sighed and ran her hands through her thick hair almost forgetting the other occupant in the room. Almost.

"There are much more interesting things I'd rather do than patrol with the likes of you so lets make this short. Fifteen minutes tops," Malfoy said heading for the door.

She shrugged.

"Fine with me. I have no desire to patrol with you either but I'm not going to act like a petulant child about it either."

She followed Malfoy out the door and down the steps. They exited the portrait and fell into step beside one another. They walked for several minutes down several corridors. She had to walk doubly fast to keep up with him and she knew he was walking even faster just to annoy her. She wouldn't falter in her step though and stayed briskly by his side.

She noticed walking so close to him that his scent was very male and very intoxicating. For a split-second she understood the giggling acts that girls went under when he was near them.

It seemed like with every step his strides became longer so Hermione moved her legs faster and before she knew it she was tripping over her own two feet. Before she had time to hit the floor strong arms were reaching out to grab her.

The feel of Malfoy's arms around her and her current inertia sent her head spinning. The feeling she'd had at dinner the night before when looking at him across the table seemed to have magnified by ten. Her body seemed to come alive in places she didn't know she had and before she had time to process it she was being shoved roughly aside and standing upright again.

"Watch where you're going Granger!"

She breathed and blew the curls that had fallen into her face. He was angry. _What did he have to be angry about_? She was the one who had almost fallen all over herself.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to break speed records walking I wouldn't have tripped. You know you're taller than me, Malfoy."

"Yes, I know you're _shorter_ than me. If you can't keep up maybe you should forgo patrolling duties."

She shook her head angrily.

"We are supposed to do this together whether we like it or not. The very least you could do is _pretend_ to be pleasant, if only for fifteen minutes."

He took off walking again and much to her pleasant surprise it was at a normal pace. They finished patrolling soon after and headed back to their dorms without having said another word. She didn't know what or why but it seemed as if Malfoy was making a micro effort to be civil or at least as close to civil as he'd ever get.

All the while she'd kept thinking about him catching her and the feeling that came over her when he had. She didn't understand it didn't _want_ to understand it. She wondered if he'd felt exactly what she had or if she hallucinated the whole occurrence. The fact that Draco Malfoy had rescued her from falling was something groundbreaking within itself. The boy she thought she knew would have watched her fall and laugh in her face about it.

The fact that he had caught her on instinct left many questions that she wasn't even sure she wanted the answer to.

* * *

Draco walked into their dorms, Granger right behind him. He headed toward his room fighting the urge to look back. When they'd been in the hall he could've kept their verbal sparring going but he was much too put off by the contact that had took place when she had clumsily almost fallen. He chided himself for catching her at all, he should've let her fall on her face then he wouldn't have even felt the emotions run through him when he touched her.

He'd never reacted so quickly to another girl's touch than he had hers. Her body hard against his had driven a truck load of lust into his gut. He had tried his best to convince himself otherwise while they'd finished patrolling but even he could not deny the strong emotions that overcame him.

He could hardly believe it. He, Draco Malfoy, wanted Hermione Granger in a way that a man wanted a woman. It was too much to process, too much to bear. He wondered how Blaise could so easily admit his attraction when Draco felt like the world was supposed to end even now that he'd accepted it.

All he could do now as he prepared for bed was think about how soft her wild mass of hair had felt against him. She smelled of honey and Jasmine, something he'd never noticed before and in those briefest of moments when he held her she'd seem so small and frail somehow. In that moment he'd understood why Harry and Ron had accompanied her to her room, if he was them he would have done the same thing.

But soon his thoughts hardened. Whether or not he found he was attracted to her or would have liked to experience her in his bed she was still not a pureblood and she was still part of the golden trio whom he hated. Feeling like his thoughts were back on track to a normality he slid into bed and dozed off.

His dreams were filled with bushy hair and brown eyes.


	4. In This Together

Ch. 4 In This Together

Several weeks had passed in which Draco and Hermione had decided to avoid each other like the plague, this wasn't very effective seeing as they shared dorms, classes, and duties together. Patrolling had become a very silent affair and they made sure to keep a respectful distance between themselves in the process.

Hermione had found the time to welcome Estrella to Hogwarts and even found the girl to be incredibly sweet and aloof. Harry was completely smitten and had taken to being her guardian, showing her around the school, making sure she got to her classes, and even helping her with her work. Hermione thought it was cute and Ron only found it disgusting.

Hermione was already ahead in her work spending most of her spare time in the library studying. So far there still had been no word of any Death Eaters or Dementors nearby or anywhere else. She wondered what the Order was doing, she hadn't had the time to converse with Dumbledore, although he was constantly around keeping vigil over all of them.

Nothing strange had occurred, no mysteries had been brought about. This was so far the most peaceful beginning to a school term in a long time and it only alarmed her further. She could feel it like a bad omen hanging over head, things were going too good, there had to be a balance somewhere.

Even Hagrid was his jolly ole self and they spent a lot of time in his cottage. They still reluctantly attended Care of Magical Creatures, not having had the heart all these years to tell him how they truly felt.

Despite her distance from Malfoy, lately, she found her thoughts completely filled with the blond. At the most inopportune moments she found herself thinking about his arms wrapped around her if only for a second and it was as if it was happening again, she was falling and he was catching her. She'd begin to blush and Harry or Ron would ask her if she was feeling alright. Sometimes in class their eyes would meet and then they would quickly look away. She'd had to force herself one class not to look at him, because her eyes seemed to have a life of their own where he was concerned.

Even now as she sat in Potions her eyes kept flickering in his direction. He was bent over a book trying to find the right answer to the question Professor Rudma had given them moments before. Hermione already knew the answer but she'd taught herself long ago not to raise her hand to every question that was posed.

"Hermione?" Neville's nervous voice whispered beside her, "Could you help me? I get the question but I just can't find the answer. I've looked through the entire book it seems."

She smiled warmly at Neville sensing his frustration.

"It's a trick question," she whispered back.

Rudma had asked them how many buck-trouts were required in the brazen healing potion. He'd then sat down and calmly watched everyone rifle through their text books to find the answer. The trick to the question was that the brazen potion was meant to heal the poison of a buck-trout so quite simply there were no buck-trouts included in the potion, because it would only strengthen the poisonous effects.

"The potion is meant to reverse the effects of a buck-trout so there can be no buck-trout added to the potion at all."

Neville's face formed a silent 'oh'.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know if I would have figured that out."

She nodded.

"Of course you would have. You're smarter than you think you are Neville."

He blushed at her and quickly turned back to his book.

She felt her skin prickle in awareness and turned to see Malfoy watching her. This time she didn't turn away and neither did he. She saw him point to Neville and mouth the words "pathetic". She raised her brows and mouthed back, 'you can do better?'

He smirked, closed his book, and then raised his hand. Rudma looked up from the book he'd begun reading and nodded at Malfoy.

"Do you know the answer, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy crossed his arms.

"Of course."

If Rudma was in anyway put off by his arrogance he didn't show it.

"Then please tell the class what it is."

"There are no buck-trouts in a brazen healing potion."

Rudma nodded.

"You are correct, but can you also explain to the class why."

"Because a brazen potion is meant to heal the bite of a buck-trout."

Rudma clapped smiling at a cocky Malfoy.

"Yes. Quite precise Mr. Malfoy. Did everyone get that? If you didn't please write it in your notes."

Everyone began scribbling and Malfoy turned to give her a self-satisfied smirk. Despite herself she smiled at him and to her utter amazement his face formed into a smile as well. She'd never seen him smile before it seemed his face was either sneering or in a perpetual smirk. The smile magnetized what already was naturally present because he looked absolutely gorgeous to her then.

She turned back to her notes a small smile on her face thinking that surely the world must be coming to an end. For the rest of the class Rudma versed them all in poisonous plants and the potions that healed them and every now and then she and Malfoy would share looks and he would often exaggerate how bored he was which made her want to scold him and snicker like a five year old at the same time.

At the end of class as everyone was walking out she and Malfoy shared one last humorous look before they parted ways. She moved into step beside Harry and Ron as she watched him disappear around a corridor with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. Ron nudged her in the side.

"What are you smiling about Hermione? Don't tell me you have a crush on Rudma like you did Lockhart back in second year?"

She punched Ron lightly in the arm.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed blushing at the memory.

Harry chuckled beside her as they turned a corner, "You _were_ smiling through most of the class."

"That doesn't mean that I have a crush!"

She was mortified at the thought. Her having a crush on _Malfoy_? Never. She'd simply found him.....amusing, nothing more nothing less. She certainly wasn't about to tell them the reason she'd been smiling through most of class so she immediately changed the subject.

"Have you all started on your paper in the Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

They both groaned in unison.

"I haven't even started," Ron said.

"Me either," Harry agreed shaking his head, "Leave it to Snape to ruin my favorite class."

Ron snorted, "Snape could ruin a wet dream."

They all continued down the hall each complaining about Snape in their own way. They entered the Gryffindor common room. Many of the Gryffindors were already there putting there books away or conversing with each other. She spotted Ginny talking in a corner excitedly with Lavender Brown and waved.

Estrella Ile sat on one of the couches looked immensely uncomfortable as Seamus Finnigan excitedly described his love for Quidditch to her. She saw Harry quickly make his way over to her and sat down joining in the conversation. Estrella's face brightened considerably. Hermione exchanged a look with Ron who just rolled his eyes and headed over to them as well. Hermione followed them and she broke into the conversation.

"Hi Estrella, I see they're forcing their passion for Quidditch on you now."

The girl nodded shyly looking from Seamus to Harry.

"It's alright, it's very...interesting after all," Estrella's voice was wispy and so low that one had to strain to hear her.

"She said she didn't know much about the game, I was just filling her in," Seamus shrugged, "Harry here is the seeker for our team. He's the best there's ever been."

Estrella turned to Harry wide eyed.

"Really?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No, Seamus just likes to exaggerate, apparently."

Seamus chuckled standing from his position on the couch.

"There's Harry for you, modest to the bone. He really is the best you know, don't let him tell you otherwise."

He walked off towards Dean Thomas and began talking with him.

"Are you the premier player on the team?" Estrella asked Harry.

Harry shook his head again, "No. The seeker is a very important player but so is everyone else, it's a team effort."

"I play Keeper and I'm captain," Ron interjected.

Estrella nodded politely and turned back to Harry for more information. Hermione decided to excuse herself since she had studying to do and it was obvious Estrella and Harry wanted time alone. Ron didn't seem to get the hint and continued to add his two cents.

Hermione quietly left the common room and headed to the library. She walked through the corridors waving and speaking to various people but she faltered in her step when she came across Malfoy speaking to a girl she recognized from Slytherin. It was obvious they were flirting. The girl leaned into him suggestively and he leaned down to whisper something in her ear to which she playfully hit him.

She felt herself grow irritated. Of course he would be fraternizing in the hallway. She vaguely thought about deducting points out of spite but mentally shook her herself and continued onwards as if she didn't see them at all. She noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing around stupidly nearby waiting for him. It seemed throughout the years that the two boy had become dumber, she always wondered how they were passed on every year.

She quickened her pace as she passed Malfoy her eyes straight ahead and she saw him turn his head to her out of the corner of her eye. Once she was safely out of his sight she let out an audible sigh and realized she had been holding her breath. _This. Is. Malfoy_. She told herself quietly. There was no reason to freak out over him being....well....Malfoy. She certainly didn't care what the ferret did just so long as he did it far away from her.

* * *

Draco had momentarily become deaf to whatever it was the girl in front of him was saying when he saw Granger walk briskly by her head high and her shoulders straight. She'd completely ignored him, not that he minded, but he found himself mildly irritated. The episode in Potions earlier was still fresh in his mind and he felt the need to work off the anxiousness he'd felt silently conversing with Granger in class.

He had no idea where his playful mood had come from but surprisingly he hadn't regretted it, in fact he'd found that he was enjoying himself. These past few weeks had been a bit of torture for him ever since he'd admitted to himself that he actually found the little book worm attractive. He'd done everything possible to keep his distance. His insults were even at a minimum. He figured the less contact the better but today in Potions watching her give Longbottom the answer had compelled him get her attention.

He found that he didn't like the way the forgetful incompetent boy looked at her. It was obvious to him that Longbottom wanted more than just answers from Granger and she was perfectly oblivious. Longbottom wasn't the only one she was oblivious too, though, he'd caught many boys eying her even the Weasel. Potter seemed completely taken with the new girl, whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him. Granger seemed focused on only one thing, her studies. He doubted that any of the eager hopefuls had a chance with her but it still annoyed him, nonetheless.

"That's that mudblood isn't it? Potter's friend? I had a class with her once, she thinks she knows everything."

The snooty voice broke into his conscious and his eyes flitted back to the girl in front of him just as Granger rounded a corner and disappeared. The girl was olive skinned with brown eyes and black thin hair. She was cute but definitely annoying. He had been contemplating taking her to bed but for some reason unknown to him her words doused any attraction he had for her.

"So are you coming by later tonight, after your through patrolling?" her voice had become low and seductive.

He stepped away from her and looked back towards Crabbe and Goyle who had got into a thumb wrestling match before addressing the girl in front of him.

"I just remembered a paper I have to write, maybe some other time."

The girl's face fell but she slid her hand down his chest with a pout.

"I was looking forward to it. Maybe you can come Saturday, when everyone will be in Hogsmeade."

He resisted the urge to push her hand away and instead opted to give her a sexy smirk.

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

Her lips curved, "You do that Draco. I'll be waiting."

She sauntered off purposefully twisting her hips not that it was much noticeable in her robes but she did it anyway and Crabbe and Goyle stopped thumb wrestling long enough to gawk at her. She would be waiting for something that would never happen, that was for sure.

Crabbe and Goyle came to stand in front of him apparently awaiting instruction on where to go and what to do next. He had been followed and revered by them since their first year and in that time they remained nothing to him but two illiterate brutes who could barely put a coherent sentence together. They certainly didn't help the argument that purebloods were superior to muggle-borns. They were nothing but the horrid result of too much inbreeding a fate that his family had avoided admirably. The Malfoys had always chosen to marry completely far outside of their family for fear of producing something akin to the two boys in front of him.

"Why don't you two go on to the commons, I'll catch up later."

They both nodded and turned tail in the opposite direction. Draco then headed towards his dorm. He passed several groups of giggling girls before he'd reached his destination. Once inside his own room he stood in front of the fireplace and glanced at his watch. His father was supposed to be meeting him soon. Right on time Lucius Malfoy's face appeared in the fire.

"You've been doing well in school, I assume?" his voice was expectant and unforgiving.

Draco nodded although he knew it wasn't really a question. His father would never accept anything less than perfection from him.

"Of course."

"I understand Severus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"He is."

"Not that he would be able to teach anything really valuable there but you will get your real knowledge of the Dark Arts elsewhere."

"I thought that I had my training this summer."

The thought that there was more of what he'd experienced in the future did not leave him happy at all. Lucius only raised an eyebrow.

"What you experienced this summer was only half of it. You'll need to learn more, our Master wants us to be fully prepared and ready."

He didn't ask who 'Master' was nor did he inquire as to what they were supposed to be ready for. It disgusted him how his father, who was one of the proudest men he knew, could bow down to a man who seemed in appearance and spirit to be half man half creature. He'd even heard somewhere that he had been born a muggle. Until a few years ago Lucius Malfoy was obsequious to no man, now he constantly bent over backwards to please a wizard who was barely alive.

Instead of expressing his distaste for the wizard he asked, "How will I take up training and keep up with my studies here?"

"Don't worry about specifics boy," his voice scolded, "We will find a way, I'm sure. If training becomes too grueling we'll just take you out of Hogwarts."

"Take me out of Hogwarts?!" he couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.

Being at Hogwarts was a reprieve for him. He didn't have to worry as much about his father or the dark wizard that controlled him.

Lucius' face darkened, "You do want to serve your Lord, don't you? You can't do that sitting under Dumbledore's nose. Besides, we have plans."

Draco became immediately concerned, the thought of his father and company with....plans was not a good one.

"Plans for what?"

Lucius smiled, "In due time. For now you just keep up your studies," his smile widened, "You will be receiving your mark in December, the Master feels it is only appropriate."

Draco kept his face cool and even managed a congenial nod but inside his heart had plummeted to the floor. The dark mark signified his fate sealed. He could just imagine the black thing squirming on his arm and bile rose in his throat. Becoming a Death Eater was expected of him and he would try his best to live up to what was expected of him but he most certainly wouldn't enjoy it.

"Our Lord wants to place it himself. This is a great honor Draco. You will make me proud yet."

"Yes father, I can hardly wait," his voice sounded strangely detached from his body. He'd had to force himself not to sound sarcastic, obviously it worked since Lucius looked even more pleased, if that was possible.

"I want you to meet me in the Forbidden Forest this Saturday. Come at night when no one will miss you," Lucius' huge floating head turned behind him then back to Draco, "I must go now," his eyes narrowed at Draco, "Do not disappoint me."

With that he was gone and the fireplace was back to normal. Draco let out a heavy breath and went to sit on his bed feeling as if his lungs had been deflated of all air. Things must have been pushed up he was supposed to get his mark at the end of school term not the middle. He wondered if his father even intended for him to finish the term, from the way he'd been speaking he doubted it.

He'd naively thought that he wouldn't have to worry about Death Eater things while he was here at Hogwarts. He'd hoped his father would give him some leave of their heinous activities and let him enjoy his last year in school. He put his face in his hands suddenly weary with everything and nothing. He didn't want to be a tool for Voldemort's evil but he also couldn't go against his father nor his name.

He lowered his hands and stood up. Whether or not he wanted it it was meant to be. Soon he would be a Death Eater and receive orders to kill and torture, something he'd had a taste of this summer. He dreaded it like he would a possible castration. He sighed leaving his room.

He stopped when he saw Granger struggling through the door with a tower of books. Her face was flushed with concentration as she eyed the table on the other side of the room. He had no idea what came over him, maybe it was the fact that his father had just delivered the worst news possible to him, he didn't know, but whatever it was it made him rush to her side and grab the horde of books from her hands.

He moved easily towards the table and set the books down. He turned to her and noticed her dazed expression. He glanced at the books as if he'd just realized what he'd done.

"Th-thank you, Malfoy."

He could tell the words were funny on her lips by the way she looked after she'd said it. She obviously never thought that she would be thanking him for anything let alone carrying her books. He felt ridiculously happy over her obvious pleasure and immediately scolded himself for feeling that way. This was Hermione Granger. _Granger_. The know-it-all mudblood who had been the bane of his existence for almost seven years now.

He shrugged, "If your arms fell off I would have been held responsible, no doubt."

Her face fell but was quickly replaced with the look that she seemed to reserve for him exclusively.

"You could just say, 'you're welcome'. It wouldn't kill you, you know."

He picked up one of the books he'd helped her carry and examined it casually.

"Perhaps it would. Why were you carrying so many books on your own anyway? I know you're a muggle born but there's a thing around here we like to call magic. Use it."

She rolled her eyes, strode over to him, and snatched the book out of his hand.

"I thought I could carry it," she shrugged, "Besides, I couldn't reach my wand and wandless magic isn't allowed."

He lifted an eyebrow. She didn't say she couldn't do wandless magic just that it wasn't allowed. He had no idea she was even aware of wandless magic. Spoken magic was an antiquated method of magic that was only used by, usually, very powerful very dark witches and wizards, in this case, Voldemort and the like.

"You're familiar with wandless magic?"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I know about it, yes."

He smirked.

"I'm willing to bet that you not only know about it but you know how to do it. Don't you?"

She shook her head, "It's forbidden."

He scoffed, "From what I hear things that are forbidden has never deterred you and your two appendages. Don't worry Granger, I'm not going to tell on you if that's what you're thinking."

Her eyes were disbelieving, "You'd do anything to make my life miserable."

He cocked his head a slow smirk forming, "True but in this case hurting you would be hurting myself."

Her eyes widened, "_You_ know how to do wandless magic?"

"Don't sound so shocked Granger. Contrary to popular belief you're not the smartest person here," he said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

She set the book down on the table and turned to him leaning against the chair. The proximity of their bodies did not go unnoticed by Draco and he took the opportunity to appreciate the honey and Jasmine that emanated from her.

"Where did you learn it from?" she said eying him curiously.

He vaguely acknowledged the fact that he and Hermione Granger were talking....civilly to one another.

"Does it really matter? I know it. End of story."

She nodded as if he'd told her anyway.

"I understand."

And she truly looked as if she did, as if she could see his entire upbringing with those molten chocolate eyes of hers. He felt like with a glance that she was prying into parts of his soul that even he had kept from himself. He wondered briefly if she was well versed in legilimins.

"You understand nothing Granger, you only think you do."

He turned from her and headed towards the door.

"I understand much more than you think. Despite your prejudice, me being a muggle born has nothing to do with my competence as a witch. _You_ know nothing Malfoy," she said the words in anger and he found himself smiling once again because of her.

He wondered if most people knew what a spitfire Granger really was. As much as it irritated him to admit it she was the only one he knew who could verbally spar with him toe to toe. Not even the celebrated boy-who-lived could match her intelligence.

He leaned against the door instead of opening it looking in her direction, "Must you have the last word? I have an engagement and I would definitely miss it if I continued this little tit for tat."

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Right. Your little engagement wouldn't have anything to do with a certain slytherin girl would it?"

He quirked a brow, "And if it was?"

"You are a Head and you are supposed to be the example not going around shagging every girl that happens to giggle your way," she chided crossing her arms.

"I will shag whoever I damn well please Granger. Maybe if you received a shag every once in a while you wouldn't be so shocked when others did it."

He watched her face redden and her breaths become quick and angry. Damn it all, she was absolutely stunning in her anger.

"Not everyone acts like they're a dog in heat and my sex life is none of your business Malfoy!"

He nodded, "It obviously isn't your business either seeing as you have no sex life."

He thought she would explode she was so furious. He decided that was his cue and quickly slid out the door. He jogged down the steps in a much better mood than before. The way that Granger had gotten angry at his accusations obviously told him what he had been unconsciously dying to know. Hermione Granger was a virgin and that in itself made his day a whole lot brighter.

* * *

Hermione stood seething in the common room after resisting the urge to throw one of the books behind her at the blond boy. Was she that transparent? Was everyone walking around the school whispering about her being a virgin? She'd never thought of her virginity as something to be embarrassed about but in front of an experienced person like Draco Malfoy she had certainly felt inadequate under his scrutinizing eye.

He hadn't said that she was a virgin but she could tell from his face that he knew. She pulled out the chair behind her angrily and sat down staring at the books in front of her. Draco Malfoy was a spoiled, insufferable, prejudiced, foul-mouthed git and she would spend no more time fretting about what he thought or felt about her.

Draco Malfoy was without couth and incredibly infuriating. She couldn't believe that she thought that for a moment that they would be able to have a civil co-existence. Obviously anything civil that arose between them would be quickly reversed by him. He could taking a flying leap for all she cared. Reminding herself just who he was helped to ease her anger and soon she was focused on her work easily completing her assignments.

Time flew and before she knew it the door behind her was opening again. Her entire being was aware of the boy not fifteen feet away but she ignored him finishing writing the last sentence to her report. She tensed when he heard him walk towards her and then he was behind her. He cast a shadow on her paper just as she wrote the last word. She signed her signature and put her papers away still ignoring the boy behind her.

"In case you've forgotten we have patrolling to do, so can you please hurry up doing next month's homework?"

She pushed her chair back and stood up walking past him and into her room. She put her papers away, not trusting them in Malfoy's vicinity, and went back into the common room. Malfoy looked livid obviously not used to being ignored. She walked past him and opened the door leading to the stairs out. She shut the door behind him not sparing a second glance and walked down the steps calmly then exited the portrait that lead to their dorm.

She stood in the hall waiting for him since they had to do this together. She didn't have to wait long because less than ten seconds had passed when he came striding out of the portrait giving her the look of death. She said nothing and began walking down the corridor knowing he'd follow. He quickly fell into step beside her and she could see him out of the corner of her eye glancing at her every few minutes.

Hermione resisted the urge to smirk not wanting him to think he was rubbing off on her in any way. They ended up in the Gryffindor area searching for any students or anything amiss when they both stopped abruptly.

"What the?" she heard Malfoy say under his breath next to her.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. Estrella was in her nightgown walking down the hall, no more like dancing down the hall. Her nightgown was white so it lent an ethereal look to her in the dim hallways. Her black hair flowed around her shoulders and she twirled towards them. She seemed to be speaking to herself as well or singing, she couldn't tell. She also noticed her eyes were closed. Her and Malfoy looked at each other before turning back towards the strange acting girl. Hermione strained to understand what was happening as the girl danced closer towards them when it hit her.

She grabbed Malfoy's arm without thinking, "She's sleepwalking!"

Malfoy looked at her in confusion. She wondered if regular witches and wizards sleepwalked. She'd never heard of it while she was here so she assumed for the moment that they didn't.

"Sleep walk?"

"It happens with some people. They dream and while they're dreaming they move around and talk and do things as if they're awake but they're not," she quickly informed him.

He looked at her and back to the Estrella.

"Is that....normal?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, but it's not incredibly rare either."

He nodded and they moved apart when Estrella moved to spin right through them. They'd barely moved in time, Estrella's twirling arms almost hit them both. She saw the agitated expression on Malfoy's face and he moved to Estrella his hand reaching towards her.

"No!" she hissed whispering.

He looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"What do you mean no? You want her to go twirling about all night? She is in _your_ house Granger."

She put her hand to her mouth indicating for him to whisper.

"You're not supposed to wake sleepwalkers. It could disturb them."

She could tell he thought she was completely insane.

"It's not like she's laying in her bed asleep," he bit out harshly, "she's dancing and singing for all the world to see. If Filch catches her I can only guess how many points the precious Gryffindors will lose and I don't care. But _we_ will be reprimanded if we let her go and don't send her back to her room."

She knew what he said made sense but she also didn't like the thought of awakening the sleepwalking girl. Many sleepwalkers responded differently to being woken out of their walking slumber. She'd heard of some having heart attacks, seizures, and some that weren't even able to come out of it. Before she could think it over anymore though Malfoy had strode up to the girl and grabbed her gently shaking her.

The moment that Malfoy touched her the girl stopped. Hermione quickly walked over to them. Malfoy looked at her inquiringly, Estrella wasn't moving she just stood there her eyes still closed.

"What the hell is wrong with her now?" he whispered.

She slowly shook her head, "I don't know. I've never seen this before."

Malfoy shook her roughly this time and Estrella's eyes popped open. Malfoy jumped back releasing the girl and Hermione jumped with him. Her eyes were glassed over and unseeing. Soon after she began to scream in such a high pitch that she and Malfoy both covered their ears painfully.

They both looked at each other helplessly. She was going to wake the entire school! Hermione quickly scanned the corridor waiting for some person of authority to come striding through. Estrella just screamed and screamed her eyes unblinking her pupils dilated.

"Aaah! Shut her up!" Draco yelled over her screams.

Just when neither of them was able to take it any longer Estrella stopped and slumped to the floor beneath her. They both stared down at her stupidly then looked at each other relieved.

"Thank the heavens, I thought she'd never shut up," he looked at the end of the corridor in front and behind them, "I can't believe no one's come to see about the noise."

She nodded not believing it either. She felt like Estrella's screams were reverberating throughout the entire school.

"What are we going to do now?" she motioned to the unconscious girl, "We can't leave her here."

Malfoy nodded, "Actually we can. We are supposed to make sure no students are traipsing around at night, no one ever mentioned sleepwalking."

She scowled at him, "We are not leaving her on this floor Malfoy. Now I know that you hate me but you don't know Estrella and therefore should have nothing against her. It wouldn't kill you to carry her back to her room."

"You want me to _carry_ her back to her room?" he asked incredulous, then crossing his arms indignantly, "If she twirled her way here she can most certainly twirl her way back. Besides, her being a Gryffindor is plenty of reason to dislike her."

"This is not the time to be a pig-headed idiot. If you can't do it out of the kindness of your heart, which you obviously don't have, then at least do it for yourself. If one of the Professors, or Filch, or even Dumbledore sees her on the floor they'll know we just.....left her here!"

Malfoy wasn't budging, "We can say she wasn't here when we came through."

"Malfoy," she growled her voice dangerous.

He uncrossed his arms and looked down at Estrella who seemed to be normally sleeping now and then looked back at her his expression fierce.

"You owe me. Big time."

She grinned, "Come on lets get her to the common room."

Malfoy, shaking his head, bent down and picked up the sleeping girl with ease and she noticed not for the first time just how strong and able he was. They headed down the hall and turned down two long corridors before they reached the fat woman portrait. She looked at Malfoy not really wanting to say the password around him. He gave her an exasperated look.

"If you don't open that portrait I am going to drop this girl right here and go back to my room without another thought."

She knew that he would do it so she quickly whispered the password to the sleeping fat woman. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she surveyed the three people in front of her.

"What is this? You're not a Gryffindor. You're that nasty slytherin boy. You can not come in."

Hermione decided a diplomatic approach was the best way. Malfoy looked like he wanted to throttle the portrait.

"I know that Malfoy isn't a Gryffindor but I am and so is Estrella. She....," she paused trying to find a way to explain it, "She went to sleep somewhere else and we're just bringing her back. We're both Heads, it's okay," she reassured.

"No slytherins allowed," the fat woman dictated sneering at Malfoy obviously with no intention to budge.

"If you don't open this portrait I will sl-" Malfoy started.

Hermione stopped him before he could offend the portrait.

"Please," she pleaded sweetly, "We don't want her to sleep outside all night."

The fat woman eyed her suspiciously studying her, then after what seemed like an eternity and with Malfoy shifting angrily and restlessly with the girl in his arms the portrait swung open. They both let out a sigh of relief and entered. The common room was thankfully empty. Malfoy went to the couch that she'd seen Estrella and Harry conversing on earlier and laid her down.

"So this is what the Gryffindor's home base looks like," he said gazing around him, "Predictable and boring."

She ignored his snide comments and motioned for him to follow her out. They exited the portrait and began to walk briskly back the way they came. They continued on their route practically running around the building both silently praying that there were no more screeching sleepwalkers lurking around any of the corridors.

"I can't believe she walked that far away," she said more to herself shaking her head.

"From what I remember she danced not walked," Malfoy said wryly, "It would've been funny had it not been so......"

"Spooky?" Hermione finished as they headed back towards their dorms finally finished with patrolling.

She watched him nod reluctantly.

"I knew she was a strange girl the moment I saw her."

"Inter-house unity," Hermione stated.

Their portrait opened and they both ascended the steps then entered their commons. She turned to him curiously.

"What do you mean you thought she was strange the moment you saw her?"

He shrugged.

"You don't find it strange that she transferred in her seventh year?"

"No. It's not completely uncommon."

"Not to mention she walks around like she's in a daze or something."

Hermione felt the need to defend, "She's new and doesn't know anyone."

Malfoy sighed, "All the more reason for her _not_ to transfer. She's just a weird girl and she doesn't make any sense."

A part of Hermione agreed with him. A large part actually but she wasn't comfortable at the moment with telling him so.

"Maybe she's home-sick. I heard that Luxbottom isn't a live-in school. This is probably her first time away from home."

"Defend her all you want Granger I'm going to bed. I've had enough of crazed Gryffindors for one night."

He went into his room and Hermione stood there for a moment contemplating his words. Estrella was kind of strange but she was being exposed to people she'd never met while they'd all known each other since their first year. She would try to approach the topic whenever she could get the girl alone, hopefully without offending or shocking her. She doubted the girl would remember what happened.

She entered her room slipping into her night clothes. She would have to tell Harry and Ron and gauge their reactions to see what they thought about the incident. She knew they would be discreet with what happened and eventually help the girl if necessary. Or maybe this was a matter for Dumbledore, if Estrella had happened upon a flight of steps she could have been seriously injured, fortunately that had not been the case.

As thoughts of Estrella slipped from her mind they were replaced with Malfoy. Somehow they had oddly been getting along not like normal people, of course, but considering they couldn't stand each other they'd worked considerably well tonight. She also couldn't help but notice how gentle Malfoy was in handling Estrella. When he'd laid her down on the couch she'd expected for him to drop her roughly but he'd made sure he'd been gentle. He had been........considerate.

Living so close to Malfoy allowed her to see him in a way that she never had and she found, much to her chagrin, that there were moments, very brief moments mind you, in which Malfoy almost seemed...............likeable.

* * *

(A/N) Hello all, I just want to thank the people who have reviewed and taken the time to read the story at all. You are much appreciated.


	5. A Little Closer

Ch. 5 In This Together

"Should we let Draco know of our plans?"

Lucius Malfoy stood in a dark room that greatly resembled a dungeon. The air was damp and the cobblestones on the floor were covered in mold. The creature that sat in the middle of the room added to the sinister setting. The thing was in large brown robes and its head lolled downward as if it took great strength to keep it up. The face was reptilian and withered resembling a snake more than a man. The eyes seemed to be the only thing that alluded to its power as they glowed bright red and perused the blond man in front of it.

"I have plans for Draco but not this," the voice was a gravelly and hissing, "The less he knows about this the better.

Lucius nodded obediently.

"As you wish my Lord."

The creature waved a gnarled hand.

"Things have begun and I will not risk this as it is of the utmost importance. Your son will be used in other ways Lucius. Potter is a minor annoyance but he will meet his fate soon," the creature hissed and snarled it's mouth, "Do not fail me by involving him Lucius. If you deceive me you and your son will fall by me. Understand?"

Lucius nodded gravely, "I would never disobey an order from you, my Lord. Draco will not know of our plan."

The creature raised its head once in consent before lowering it in such a way that its glowing eyes were hidden. Lucius bowed and then apparated leaving the creature alone.

* * *

Draco woke from a nightmare in which he had been under the imperio curse. He had been screaming for help and no one could hear him or even noticed. He sat up in bed heaving in great gulps of air. He was sweating and his hair was matted to his head. His covers had been kicked completely off of the bed.

Once his breathing had returned to normal he got up and went to shower. The steamy water helped to erase his troubles and he put on his clothes then his robes. It was another hour until breakfast but he felt like walking the grounds to clear his head.

As he exited the dorm he glanced at Granger's door remembering the night before. The Gryffindor girl was more than weird she was down right creepy. Her eyes seemed to always be unfocused and lost. He snickered, it made sense that Potter of all people would be attracted to her. Strange meets even stranger.

On the grounds the fog was still hovering making the ground dewy. He inhaled the sweet aroma in the air and strode down a paved path. He wanted to forget his nightmare and shake off the fear that had been paralyzing him. If there was anything Draco Malfoy hated it was feeling weak and afraid. He prided himself on being fearless and lately he'd felt anything but. He just couldn't shake the feeling that with every passing day he was gaining more to only lose it. For the life of him, though he couldn't figure out what it was exactly that he was gaining.

At first he'd been dreaming and he allowed himself to smile at the memory since no one was near. He and Granger had been arguing about something Rudma had asked when he had been overcome with desire and kissed her. He had been having similar dreams for the past few weeks so its content had not shocked him but it was not long after feeling his lips on hers than he had been transported to someplace dark and dreary. Voldemort had been in front of him with his red eyes and had whispered, 'Imperio'. He'd felt weird and saw himself in a mirror doing things that he had not instructed himself to do. Soon after that he'd awoken and now was trying his best to forget it.

The wind blew and he found himself being eased with its breeze. His dreams of Granger had only spike his curiosity. What would her lips feel like? What would they taste like? He suddenly realized that he was dying to know. Dying to experience her close to him his mouth exploring hers. Before he knew it he'd been walking around for over an hour and promptly headed back.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help it. Sitting in the Great Hall she kept sneaking glances at Estrella not knowing what she was looking for or even expecting. Seeing how the girl had acted the night before had led her to look at her in a whole new light. The girl seemed at ease for the first time since she'd arrived. She sat across from them and although still a bit shy she talked freely with Harry and Ginny.

She even laughed out loud and Hermione was almost expecting to hear the high pitched screech she'd been exposed to last night. Her laugh was normal and resembled her voice, soft and wispy. She was dying to tell Harry and Ron about what happened but for now she just studied Estrella trying to figure out if anything was amiss.

Just then, Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall as if he didn't have a care in the world. He headed towards his table and resumed his reserved seat. She'd been wondering at his absence. She had no way of telling if he'd left his room or not and she had no reason or desire to knock and ask.

She'd had her regular nightmares last night except Estrella's screaming face seemed to play a large part in them this time. The nightmare hadn't lasted long before it was replaced with her and Malfoy sitting across from a fire gazing into each others eyes. She blushed at the memory remembering how badly in her dream she'd wanted to kiss him. It seemed they'd stared at each other forever before they both began to lean in towards one another. Just when she thought she was going to experience kissing Draco Malfoy she'd woken with a jolt.

She'd groaned and hit her pillow hating that she had not been able to do what she'd wanted so badly. Then she'd scolded herself for feeling that way and for thinking about kissing Malfoy at all. Even now sitting at the table across from him she watched his mouth, involuntarily. He ate with gusto and appeared to be ignoring something that Blaise Zabini was saying to him. She thought about how he'd picked Estrella up with ease and carried her to the Gryffindor common room. She imagined him holding her as he kissed her his-

She blinked and shook her head, "Get a grip, Hermione," she told herself.

Ron looked at her, his mouth full, "What you say 'Mione?"

"Nothing."

He eyed her curiously before he went back to stuffing himself. She continued eating forcing all thoughts of Malfoy out of her head.

* * *

Saturday had rolled around and everyone was eagerly anticipating going to Hogsmeade. Draco strolled through the path that connected the magical village to Hogwarts with Blaise beside him and Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

Tonight he was expected to meet his father and he was morbidly dreading the event. Taking a trip, at night, into the Forbidden Forest didn't excite him either. He was well trained in most types of magic and could definitely take care of himself if the situation arose but walking right into danger was completely pointless and unnecessary.

His hands were in his pockets his head tilted slightly towards the ground. His face was screwed in concentration.

"Is something bothering the Slytherin Prince?"

Draco glanced at Blaise who was watching him closely. He said nothing and continued onward passing by a group of students who'd paused to see some boy demonstrate standing on his head.

"I heard the girls room was supposed to be reserved for you and Cynthia today. Why are you coming to Hogsmeade when you could be getting the shag of your life?"

"Cynthia doesn't interest me. You can have her."

Blaise shook his head.

"What is up with you Malfoy? Or should I say _who_?"

Blaise's voice was irritated and accusing. Draco stopped and he felt himself being pushed forward and barely caught himself before he fell. He turned to Goyle annoyed.

"Do you not see me in front of you?"

Goyle lowered his eyes, "Sorry Draco. I wasn't watching where I was going," his voice was slow and dull.

Draco gave him a disgusted look before he turned back to Blaise.

"What are you up about?"

Blaise shrugged.

"You _are_ rooming with Hermione Granger," Blaise said as if that explained everything.

Draco looked at him as if he'd gone stupid.

"What does me and Granger sharing a dorm have to do with anything?"

Blaise shrugged again.

"I don't know. You're the one who's been moping around like he's just lost his best friend."

"I haven't been moping around and if I was it certainly wouldn't be because of Granger," he gave Blaise a scathing look, "You're starting to lose your mind Zabini."

"You mean to tell me that you are sharing a living space with one Hermione Granger and haven't even _thought_ about shagging her?" Blaise asked shocked.

Draco gritted his teeth not feeling like having to explain himself and certainly not about to tell Blaise, no matter how close they were, how he secretly felt for Hermione Granger.

"What is my last name?"

Blaise looked confused, "What?"

Draco was losing patience and spoke through his teeth again, "What is my last name?"

"Malfoy," Blaise answered still confused.

Draco nodded, "Exactly. I do not consort with mudbloods."

"Your name has nothing to do with it. I'm not saying you have to marry her, Merlin!"

Draco began walking again hoping Blaise would let the subject drop.

"She's so sexy and she doesn't even know it. What I'd do just to be Potter or Weasley so I could be in her good graces," Blaise wished grinning.

"You're disgusting Blaise," Draco said becoming more and more irritated as he spoke.

"I wonder if she's a virgin."

Draco's hands fisted at his sides. Blaise was either completely ignorant to Draco's anger or he didn't care.

"If she is I'd be happy to introduce her to a little friend of mi-"

Draco swiveled on Blaise almost knocking him over. Blaise stood shocked at the fury on Draco's face.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I swear Zabini," his voice was dangerously low and promised nothing but pain.

Blaise held up his hand in defeat.

"Alright. Fine. I won't talk about Granger anymore. I think you're crazy though."

They continued on in silence and arrived at Hogsmeade. Draco had been craving a butterbeer so he headed to the Three Broomsticks. It was comfortably filled so most students had yet to arrive and he found a booth in the back to slide into. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and had ditched Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. He just needed a moment to himself and considering who he was it was almost impossible.

He also needed to work out his anger from his talk with Blaise. Hearing Blaise describe what he'd wanted to do to Granger had made his blood boil. He'd wanted to beat him until his face was nothing but a bloody pulp. Oddly, despite their differences and her unfortunate heritage, he respected Granger. In a weird twisted way he respected her and he couldn't stand to hear Blaise talk about her in that way.

She wasn't like the other girls who intentionally dressed to get a guy's attention or flirted boldly. She was sexy without having to try and part of her beauty came from her being so pure. She was untouched and that in and of itself was more than turn-on. If she had been a pureblood he'd have no doubt sought out a relationship with her.

He blinked. A relationship with Granger? Maybe he _was _going crazy. Even if she had been a pureblood she was still an insufferable know-it-all. She still had to best him in class. Though, if Granger wasn't around he would have no competition academically or conversationally. Blaise provided an interesting thought once in a while but it was nothing like the rush he felt when conversing with Granger. Somehow he knew she would go toe-to-toe with him in anything.

He ordered his butterbeer and leaned back in the cushy seat to relax. The door opened again and in walked Granger. He saw her hair before he saw her. She was followed by Weaslette and the sleepwalking girl. He frowned. The girl was laughing shyly at something the Weasley girl was saying and looking to Granger as if for help. He wondered if she had divulged what happened the other night. Probably not. He grinned. He'd just found a way to entertain himself.

* * *

Hermione sat down at a small table at the front with Ginny and Estrella. She'd noticed Malfoy the moment she'd entered. It was as if she had Malfoy radar. The whole place screamed of his presence. She'd been surprised when she saw that he was sitting in the back.....alone. Where were his goons?

She tried to pay attention to whatever it was Ginny was saying but her eyes kept creeping towards the back of the room. He was now sipping a butterbeer looking relaxed. His eyes flickered to hers and he raised his glass slightly, nodding in greeting. She was too shocked to nod back.

"Right Hermione?"

Ginny's voice sounded a mile away.

"W-What?" she stammered.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Where were you? I was telling Estrella about when Harry caught the snitch and fell off his broom."

"Oh. Right," they ordered three butterbeers and she gave Ginny a bored look, "You know I'm not a Quidditch buff, Ginny. I hardly care for the game."

Ginny continued to tell Estrella Gryffindor's history in Quidditch for the few years. Hermione glanced at Estrella who nodded politely but was clearly uninterested in anything to do with Quidditch. Actually, she seemed to be uninterested in anything but Harry.

She hadn't had the chance to tell Harry and Ron about what happened and so far the last few patrols were uneventful. She still couldn't get Estrella's screams out of her mind, though, and still watched her wearily as if she was expecting something to happen. She thought Harry and Estrella being an item was cute at first but now she felt uneasy and she hated herself for it.

Estrella was obviously just a quiet girl who was adjusting to a new school and since she liked Harry he was the only thing she seemed interested in. She had noticed how polite and reserved Estrella remained with everyone else and how relaxed she appeared with Harry. At first it was okay but now she found herself growing irritated with the girl. Everyone in Gryffindor had been practically bending over backwards to please and befriend Estrella but she only truly spoke to Harry.

Even now as Ginny had practically forced her to accompany them to the pub she could tell that Estrella would rather had stayed with Harry who was in a broom shop with Ron. Her smiles and laughs were more out of kindness than really being genuine. If she asked a question it was only about Harry and then and only then did her expression appear genuine and earnest.

"I have to go to the ladies room," Estrella stopped Ginny and looked at Hermione, "Where is it?"

Hermione directed her and the girl excused herself. The moment she was out of sight Ginny sighed and motioned to where Estrella had disappeared.

"Is it just me or is she interested in anything other than Harry?"

Hermione leaned towards Ginny, her voice low, "I thought it was just me."

Ginny shook her head, "Everyone's noticed. All she wants to talk about is Harry. Harry. Harry. _Harry_."

Hermione noticed that her voice was very bitter and.........jealous?

"She's certainly not interested in anything or anyone else. They both act like they're in love," Hermione said.

Ginny looked offended. Her brows creased and she turned towards the restrooms then back to her.

"Hopefully Harry can make a better choice than whispering willow back there."

She gasped, "Ginny! Willow- I mean _Estrella_-" she blushed, "just transferred. We have to make sure she feels comfortable. She may be a little......different but that's because we've only just met her. We're probably as strange to her as she is to us."

Ginny leaned towards her, "But we've all been overly hospitable, Hermione. Everyone has been nice and welcoming and offering to help her with anything," Ginny scoffed, "She acts like the rest of us are nothing. She acts like she can't wait to be far far away from us," she gave Hermione an apologetic look, "I have tried to be nice. I _have_. I wanted to like her but she's just so........."

Ginny obviously couldn't find the words to go on and neither could she. It was apparent to Hermione that Ginny had feelings for Harry, as she'd always had, and was completely miffed that someone like Estrella could just come in and catch his eye. It was quite remarkable when she thought about it. Harry hadn't really been interested in any girl since fifth year when his crush for Cho had fizzled out now he couldn't keep his eyes off of the raven haired girl who barely spoke more than two words.

She was about to respond to Ginny when she noticed Estrella heading back towards their table. She didn't like the thought of discussing someone like a gossiping backstabber but she could tell that Ginny needed to speak about how she felt about the new girl as badly as she had.

The buterbeers arrived right as Estrella sat down and they all sipped the warm delicious liquid in silence. Estrella seemed comfortable enough but her eyes kept flickering towards the door, no doubt expecting Harry to come through at any moment. She could tell that Ginny was greatly resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Hermione's gaze flew towards the back to see what Malfoy was doing and she was surprised to find that he was out of his seat and heading their way. She wondered what he wanted, an encounter with him, especially public, was never a good thing.

He came and stood at their table smirking at her and glancing at Estrella. Ginny gave him a dirty look.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He ignored her and continued to grin at Hermione before focusing his attention on Estrella.

"How has school been?"

Estrella looked at him slightly put off since he'd never spoken to her before.

"It's been very well, thank you."

Ginny looked at Malfoy suspiciously before giving Hermione a 'what's going on' look.

"Are you fitting in nicely?"

"Yes, everyone has been very kind."

Estrella's voice was polite but vaguely suspicious. Hermione was just as suspicious. Malfoy was obviously here to play games, the little ferret. He was never this kind.

"How have you been sleeping?"

There it was. The reason he'd come over was to toy with Estrella about something she didn't even have memory of. Her eyes narrowed at him willing him to go away. She prayed he wouldn't come right out and tell the girl what happened. If she didn't know Malfoy she'd have thought that he was sincerely interested but since she did she knew his face was nothing but patronizing and devious. He feigned concern, beautifully though.

Estrella looked puzzled, "I have been sleeping well. The accommodations are very comfortable. I'm sorry, why are you asking me these questions?"

He shrugged.

"Some people have been known to wander at night if the beds are a little uncomfortable."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "As if you care Malfoy. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

He continued to ignore Ginny and looked straight at Hermione.

"What about you Granger? Don't you agree?"

She was tempted to slap the smirk off his face. He was just begging her too, she knew it.

"Ferrets tend to make people roam at night as well. The school has known to have a few."

Ginny chuckled and Estrella still looked puzzle not understanding. Malfoy didn't look the least bit insulted. He just smirked more turning his gaze back to Estrella.

"Do you sing any?"

Before Estrella had an opportunity to answer the ridiculous question she stood up abruptly almost knocking her chair over. She saw their startled gazes and pushed her chair into her table gently and looked at Malfoy.

"Why don't we go.....talk. I think we need to discuss some of our Head duties," she struggled to find an appropriate excuse, "There's something we didn't go over."

She was a horrible liar. Ginny was looking at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Which of our Head duties, Granger?" he asked as if he was genuinely curious.

She could tell how much he was enjoy this.

"Outside, Malfoy."

She didn't say anything else, just turned and swept through the entrance. She crossed her arms waiting for him to come out. Several students were entering and leaving various shops, all of them excited and bursting with conversation.

"You are too easy to rouse, Granger."

She turned to him angrily.

"She doesn't know. I haven't told her yet. I'm not even sure if I should."

Malfoy shrugged and eyed her lazily. She felt herself shiver involuntarily as his eyes caressed her.

"I wasn't about to tell her. I just thought I'd have a little fun."

She scoffed, "Of course you would think fun would be at another person's expense."

"What other type of fun is there?" he teased.

She smiled in spite of herself, "You are impossible."

He pretended to look sheepish, "It's why everyone loves me so much."

"Uh-huh, I must have missed that," she uncrossed her arms turning serious, "You promise you won't say anything?"

He moved closer to her his hands in his pocket.

"What's the big deal? It's not like she was sleepwalking naked or anything."

"If someone told you that you were singing and dancing in your sleep how would you feel?"

She could tell he was picturing it by his expression. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine. I won't tell her, you have my word," she must've looked unconvinced because his eyes narrowed, "I do keep my word regardless of what you might think."

She could tell that she'd offended him.

"I'm sorry, I just....well......I'm not used to this.........being civil towards one another."

He grinned, "Who says I'm being civil towards you? You still annoy the hell out of me and I think you're entire existence is worthless."

She would have been deeply hurt by his words but for some odd reason she didn't feel that they had much weight.

She smiled, "The feeling is mutual."

He stepped closer to her and she unconsciously took a step back. They were in the middle of Hogsmeade and he was standing here talking to her as if he didn't have a care in the world. She noticed a few people, specifically slytherins, eying them suspiciously.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your debt."

She was truly puzzled.

"What debt? I don't owe you Malfoy."

His smirk became a smile and she once again felt extremely pleased at seeing it.

"You do. I had to carry _your_ housemate back to her dorms and didn't even deduct points. You. Owe. Me. Quite simply, I expect for you to pay in full, whenever I ask."

She was stuck and he knew it. She chastised herself for even being in a situation where she owed Draco Malfoy anything. She was sure he would ask her to do something demeaning or embarrassing, whatever would make her life miserable.

"What would you have me do Malfoy?" she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

He seemed to be immensely enjoy himself, bastard.

"When the time comes, you'll know," he gave her a secret smile, "For now, I prefer you," he paused, "to wonder."

Basically, he wanted her to die a slow death wondering what sick things he would think up.

"Screw you, Malfoy," she bit out.

He pretended to be insulted, "Such foul language," he tsked, "Don't worry, I won't ask you to do anything above your stature."

He grinned and sauntered off down the street. She watched him go angrily hating that he seemed to constantly have the upper-hand with her. She didn't care what he asked she definitely wasn't going to play the part of the fool for his own sick amusement. She went back into the pub and was assaulted with questions from Ginny and curious looks from Estrella.

"What was that with you and Malfoy?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. I just had to set him straight, hopefully he'll keep his distance from now on."

Ginny didn't look entirely convinced but she also seemed to lose interest. She offered to go meet back up with Harry and Ron to which Estrella seemed ecstatic. She followed them out the door and found herself gazing around for Malfoy. Despite their little interlude she was hoping to bump into him again. Life was certainly never boring with him around.

* * *

Draco entered the Forbidden Forest wearing a heavy dark cloak. He knew in dealing with places like this it was best to become a part of the darkness if one expected to come out unscathed. He had no idea how far he was to go but he was deftly prepared. He kept his hand on his wand his sense heightened considerably.

He crept through the quiet of the Forest ears tuned to the slightest bit of movement and sound. His thoughts were assaulted with Granger as they had been all day. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind lately. When he'd teased her about owing him at Hogsmeade he'd found her anger highly attractive and felt himself unconsciously moving closer to her despite the fact that they were in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Something about her made him want to say 'damn it all' but he wasn't accustomed to being out of control or giving into impulse even though with every passing day she seemed to tempt him. When she'd pouted he'd wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with his. He'd been almost compelled to do it. When they'd been patrolling she had cast him angry glances to which he'd smirked happily. The fact that he could arouse such passion from her pleased him in a way he didn't quite understand.

"Draco."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. His father was standing near a large gnarled tree that looked as if it had died decades ago. The moon illuminated his blonde hair making it appear silver. He nodded in respect.

"Father."

Lucius moved towards Draco and he noticed his expression was one of mild annoyance.

"You weren't followed, were you?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

"You were supposed to meet with the Master tonight but something has come up. We will have to do this another time."

Draco wanted to jump in exaltation but instead he gave a disappointed look.

"Is something wrong?"

Lucius looked to his left before addressing him again.

"Nothing that you need worry about it. I will contact you again to let you know when we will meet again."

Draco nodded again.

"Hurry back. I think Dumbledore is prowling tonight," his voice lowered, "Do not let him catch you. He must not know of our allegiance with the Dark Lord."

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. There probably wasn't a wizard alive who wasn't aware of the Malfoy's allegiance with Voldemort, especially Dumbledore.

"I will be careful."

Lucius nodded at him, "Fine, you're dismissed."

Draco moved to go and he was stopped by his father's hand.

"Be on the look out for anything..........strange."

His father looked like he wanted to say something more but obviously wouldn't.

"Strange like what?"

"Just.....strange. Keep your eyes and ears open you may be essential later on."

He had no idea what his father could be alluding to be he nodded in consent again.

"I will."

His father's face grew sour.

"I heard through one of your peers fathers that you were put into a dorm with Hermione Granger. Is that true?"

He had completely forgotten to tell his father not finding it that important but he realized now that it may have been a grave mistake.

"Dumbledore thinks that we should be examples for the rest of the school."

Lucius became angry.

"That old fool! What makes him think that he can put my son in the same vicinity as a muggle? Unacceptable!"

Draco felt his father's anger grow with every passing second and decided to deflate the situation.

"It's not so bad. Besides, we're not supposed to be aligned with Voldemort," Lucius frowned at his use of the name, "If you confront him about it it'll only alarm him."

His face was still angry but he nodded curtly, "Maybe we can use your close proximity to Potter's friend later on. Either way, it'll have to do for now."

He dreaded the thought of being used for anything but said nothing.

"Don't disappoint me."

Lucius apparated and Draco began to head quickly back to Hogwarts. It seemed that's all his father ever did. 'Don't disappoint me'. It had been his ongoing mantra since he was a child. He doubted if he could ever truly make his father proud. The fact that Granger constantly made excellent scores was, he knew, a pet peeve of his. He'd chastised him many times about it. He'd accused him of letting a mudblood girl be better than him as if he had any control over the matter.

His insinuation of using him to get to Potter through Granger chilled his heart. For some reason he couldn't see himself laying hand or wand on her. He didn't want to examine why he just knew that the mere thought of her being hurt left him feeling extremely uneasy. More than uneasy it angered and saddened him at the same time.

Somehow she seemed to be burrowing herself in his skin and he could do nothing to stop it. He felt as if some prophecy had been spoken and he was helpless to stop it because more and more day by day he found himself thinking fondly of her at the most inopportune times. Like now as he sneaked out of the Forbidden Forest after having met with his father to discuss and eventually take part in heinous matters he could only think of her. He found himself wondering what she might think or feel about him if she knew just who he really was being molded to be.


	6. Everyone Wears Green

Ch. 6 Everyone Wears Green

In two weeks the first game of Quidditch would begin and it was the Gryffindors turn to practice. Hermione sat under a tree as they all flew around on their brooms. Even now, she still hadn't mastered riding. For someone who grounded their existence in logic being on a broom and flying hundreds of feet in the air was not a pleasant thought. Harry and Ron had both offered to give her lessons many times before and she'd always declined. Riding was just not for her.

Estrella was sitting beside her with her eyes permanently glued on Harry. Hermione wondered when they would officially go out because it seemed only a matter of time before they did. She sat the book she'd been reading aside for a moment and gazed upward. They were all so high everyone looked like blurs in the afternoon sky.

She squinted her eyes against the sun trying to make out just where everyone was. The only one who seemed to be still at the moment was Harry and that was because he was searching around for the snitch. Hermione glanced at Estrella and saw how her eyes watched Harry unblinkingly her eyes wide and focused. She turned back to Harry and saw that he was looking at Estrella as well. Something flitted by Harry's face and still he remained smiling at Estrella who was smiling back.

All of a sudden there was a lot of shouting and a whistle being blown. Withing minutes everyone had stopped what they were doing and were slowly lowering themselves to the ground. She stood up wondering if they were planning on cutting practice short. She saw Ron getting off of his broom looking agitated and Ginny who was right beside him landing hard on the ground, livid. Everyone else looked annoyed and Harry who landed next, a few feet from Ron, looked puzzled.

"Why was the whistle blown?" he asked.

Ron was about to say something when Ginny strode over to him her fists balled.

"_You_ are the reason why, Harry."

Harry gazed at everyone pointing to himself.

"Me?"

Ginny's fist tightened, "Yes, you! If you weren't so busy making moon eyes at Estrella you would have noticed that you missed the snitch."

Realization dawned on his face and he looked embarrassed.

"Err, sorry. I was-"

"You were just being an idiot!" Ginny yelled angrily.

Harry grew angry, "I didn't see you exactly top notch out there!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You didn't see anything but _her_," she pointed at Estrella who began to blush profusely.

Ron nodded in acquiesce, "You've been distracted every practice, mate. If you keep playing like this we'll definitely lose first match."

Harry looked as if everyone was turning on him and Hermione found herself staring in silence at the situation before her. Estrella stepped forward, head slightly down.

"I'm sorry if I've been too distracting maybe I just won't come to anymore practices," the girl offered in a meek voice.

"You shouldn't come to any games either since loverboy can't concentrate," Ginny bit out.

"She can come to whatever she likes," Harry spoke his words short and filled with anger, "You've been in a pissy mood all day Ginny, no need to take it out on Estrella," he turned to Ron, "And I'm not distracted. I'll play fine at the match."

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable. He gulped and looked at Estrella, "Not to offend, but it would probably be a good idea if you didn't come to any practices or games."

Estrella's eyes widened slightly and Hermione could see they were filling with tears.

"That's bullocks!" Harry yelled.

Ginny pressed her lips tightly together as if she wanted to say something else other than, "He is the captain."

"But he can't dictate who can come to games," Harry sputtered.

"I just asked, I wasn't telling her," Ron defended himself, "I just think it would be better since you two can't take your eyes off of each other."

Harry and Estrella both looked at each other shyly.

"It's okay Harry. I'm not much interested in Quidditch anyway."

Estrella gave everyone one last petrified look and practically ran off. Hermione opened her mouth to call after the girl and closed it deciding that she would probably want to be alone. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny furiously. The other players were shrugging and walking off.

"I can't believe you two just did that," Harry said amazed.

Ron looked uncomfortable and Ginny was indignant, crossing her arms.

"It was for the best Harry. She'll get over it."

Hermione stared in shock at Ginny wondering why she was so uncaring for the girl. She knew that Ginny was jealous and wanted Harry for herself but this was just being plain mean.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Harry," Hermione offered.

He looked at Hermione and nodded. Giving Ron and Ginny one last dirty look he hurried off in the direction that Estrella had went. Ron shrugged and followed behind. Hermione bent down to get her book and gave Ginny a questioning look.

"What was that about?"

Ginny shrugged and then her angry expression fell and she looked sheepish and a bit guilty. They began walking back to the castle and Ginny gave a heavy sigh beside her.

"I don't know, Hermione. It's like all they ever do is stare at each other and I hate it! Harry can't even focus on finding the snitch because all he wants to do is smirk at her!"

"They like each other," Hermione said pathetically.

Ginny shook her head, "No. This isn't just like. It's an obsession. Me and Dean were pretty hot and heavy last year but we weren't completely oblivious to everyone else," she said exasperatedly.

"It is kind of odd," Hermione conceded, "I wonder why Harry hasn't asked her out yet."

"I'm sure he's working up to it," Ginny said bitterly.

Hermione smiled knowingly.

"You like Harry, don't you?"

Ginny scoffed, "What's to like? He's such a dunce. Besides it's not like he'd ever see me as anything other than Ron's little sister," her cheeks were red.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny nodded a tear spilling down her face before she angrily wiped it away.

"I hate that I want him!" she gazed at Hermione pitifully, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really but it's obvious to me."

"He'll never look at me as a girl. A real girl. Especially with _Estrell_a around," she mimicked the name.

"You never know. I thought Harry would never get over his crush for Cho but he did. Maybe he just needs time."

"He's had almost seven years," Ginny said wryly then sighing, "It's okay Hermione, you don't have to try to cheer me up. I think I'll feel better being angry anyway. It's better than feeling sad."

They entered Hogwarts and headed off towards the Gryffindor common When they got to the common room they found Harry and Ron whispering heatedly to each other over by the fireplace. Ginny gazed at Harry angrily before heading to the Girl's room. Hermione went over to Harry and Ron who looked up at her expectantly.

"Are you two still arguing or is it safe?" she said plopping down on the ornate couch.

Ron quickly shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Tell her Harry."

She looked to Harry who looked as if he was concentrating on the wall far behind her.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't even know how to explain it," Harry said running his hands through his messy hair.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Harry's been hearing a voice at night."

"A voice?" she asked confused.

Harry's face seemed to pale in remembrance.

"It's not every night," he sighed, "It started off really faint. I thought I was just hearing someone in the common room who had woken up in the middle of the night. I'd get up to check and no one was there."

Hermione's felt herself becoming chilled with each word.

"Then what?" she asked her voice steady despite the fact that she was on the edge of her seat in anxiousness.

"Then I'd go back to sleep. Ever since last week I've been hearing singing and I feel like I know where the voice is coming but I never find it," he drew in a ragged breath, "It's like it's begging me to come wherever it is. I want too but I can't. I woke Ron up last night and asked if he could hear it too but he couldn't."

"This doesn't sound good. What if it's you-know-who?" Ron asked fearfully.

Hermione had been thinking those exact thoughts and it terrified her. Harry's eyes looked haunted.

"I like Estrella. She takes my mind off of......everything..She's sweet and nice and...."

Ron smirked at Hermione, "The chap is completely head over heels in love."

Hermione seemed to understand then Harry's feelings for the girl. Estrella was someone who didn't remind him of his stature in the wizarding world or the past few years where he'd come perilously close to death. With Estrella Harry could forget, if only for a moment, the burden that rested on his shoulders.

"Ahem."

They all turned towards whoever was trying to get their attention and were all shocked to find Dumbledore standing behind them. They all immediately stood completely thrown off by his presence.

"H-Headmaster?" Ron stuttered.

The old man smiled warmly at them.

"I did not mean to startle but I would like it very much if you all accompanied me to my office."

He said nothing else and strode out with them following closely behind. They all looked at each other questioningly, equally curious. They continued on wordlessly until they reached a portrait of a stormy field.

"Popgigglehook," Dumbledore spoke.

The portrait swung open and they entered his office uneasy. Dumbledore motioned for them to sit on a two seater couch that magically expanded to hold one more person. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and clasped his hands together watching them. His face looked as if it had aged from their walk from the commons to here. Somehow Hermione knew that whatever was going to be said was not going to be good.

"Is this about the Order?" Harry asked alert.

Dumbledore removed his glasses to rub his eyes before putting them back on.

"Not directly, no."

"Is someone hurt?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed and she feared the worst. Had one of their loved ones.......? She was terrified to even think it. Ron seemed to have the exact same thoughts as her because he seemed rooted to the spot holding his breath.

"I apologize for worrying you. No one that we know personally has been hurt."

Ron let out a relieved sigh.

"But someone _has_ been hurt?" Harry inquired.

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"Who?" she barely got out.

"Many muggles have been.......brutally murdered or disappeared."

"When?" Harry's voice was ragged and drawn.

"Ten this summer and five these past couple of months."

They all gasped.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Harry proclaimed angrily, "No one in the Order told us. None of the papers have said anything."

Dumbledore nodded his eyes seeming to age before them.

"The Ministry has decided to keep anything of the sort from the public."

Ron was incredulous, "So they're not going to let people know what's going on?"

Dumbledore let out a heavy breath, "They think it is best if people don't go in a panic. People are afraid enough."

"Do you agree with them?" Harry asked almost dreading the answer.

Dumbledore shook his head tiredly.

"I have fought them vigorously on this issue but many more influential people have been backing them in their actions. They feel they are making the best decision for us all."

Hermione grew angry, "Who gave them the right to make decisions for us? People deserve to know if Voldemort is getting stronger and bolder. They're in more danger _not_ knowing!"

Dumbledore eyed her wearily, approving of her outburst, "I agree Ms. Granger but I fear that only too late will they realize it."

They all sat in a stunned silence taking everything in. She knew things were too good to be true. Voldemort had been going around finding people to torture after all. She couldn't believe the Ministry was keeping the truth from everyone. Did they want people to be caught unaware by Voldemort?

"I opted to tell you all because you are members of the Order and I trust this information will not be divulged elsewhere. What has been spoken here shall remain."

"Do my parents know?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes they do Mr. Weasley," his eyes perused them all, "Please be careful wherever you are even in this school."

They all nodded and stood to leave their hearts heavy. Harry and Ron had exited the portrait and Hermione was swinging her leg over when Dumbledore called her name.

"Ms. Granger?"

She turned back.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Despite his somberness he smiled at her a twinkle in his eye.

"Some things that appear black may be white. Compassion and friendship are the sturdiest foundations."

She stared at him oddly.

"Pardon, Professor?

He only nodded with a secret smile on his face.

"You and young Malfoy can pass on patrolling tonight. I will do it myself."

"Thank you."

She turned and exited the portrait Dumbledore's words echoing in her mind. What did he mean? She caught up with Ron and Harry in the hall and they all walked in silence each deep in their own thoughts. Hermione suddenly remembered the chat she'd been dying to have with them.

"Do you mind if we all go to my dorm? I have something to tell you."

They both nodded and followed her down the long halls. She entered into her and Malfoy's common area hoping that he wasn't here. She eyed the slithering snake on his door and strained to hear anything. All was silent and she beckoned Harry and Ron to the couch.

"I hope this isn't more bad news Hermione," Ron said dreading whatever it was that she was about to say, "I don't know if I can take so much in one day."

She agreed but she'd been waiting to tell them this for almost a week. If anytime was a good time it was now.

"I don't know if it's bad news but I guess it isn't good news either."

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

She watched him closely wondering what he would think about what she was going to say.

"It's about Estrella."

Harry's eyes were unblinking.

"What is it?" Harry said slowly unsure about her reply.

"Me and Malfoy were patrolling one night-"

"What did he do?" Ron asked angrily, "Did he hurt you? Did he hurt Estrella?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me explain Ron?" she exclaimed, growing impatient.

He closed his mouth and slumped down into the couch.

"Go ahead."

She turned her eyes back to Harry.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, me and Malfoy were patrolling one night last week and when we were patrolling the Gryffindor area we found Estrella in the halls."

Ron and Harry looked confused.

"She was in the halls?" Harry finally said.

Hermione nodded.

"She was..........sleepwalking."

Ron looked quizzically at them both.

"What's.....sleepwalking?"

"It's when you're asleep and move and around doing things you'd normally do while you're awake except you're....well....asleep."

Ron nodded but she could tell he didn't quite understand.

"She was singing and dancing in the halls and her eyes were closed. Malfoy tried to wake her up and she just started screaming. I thought everyone in the castle was going to come running it was so loud. Then she fell to the floor and slept normally, I guess."

Harry seemed to be weighing every word she said while Ron continued to look confused.

"She started screaming? I didn't hear anything."

"Me either," Harry said.

"Apparently no one did which is a good thing. She would've been incredibly embarrassed," they nodded at her in agreement, "Malfoy carried her back to her room and-"

"Malfoy?" Harry and Ron said incredulously.

She nodded again, "Yes. Malfoy. He carried her back to her room and was actually, considering what a toad he is, nice about it."

She could tell they were both finding it hard to think of Malfoy carrying anyone let alone a Gryffindor back to their room.

"You should have come and woke me. I would've carried her back to her room," Harry sounded distinctly jealous.

"You wanted us to leave her lying in the hall just so I could go get you to do it?"

Harry exclaimed sheepishly, "It's better than Malfoy laying a hand on her."

She ignored his comment.

"I didn't know if I should tell Dumbledore or not. She could end up hurting herself. If me and Malfoy hadn't found her that night I don't know what could have happened."

"I'll talk to her about it," Harry said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe I should tell Dumbledore after all," her eyes widened remembering, "And you should tell him about your problem at night."

"Geez, 'Mione, you make it sound like I wet myself."

"Sorry, but you should. Maybe he can figure out if Voldemort is trying to lure you into a trap or something."

They all seemed to be in agreement about telling Dumbledore and fell in a comfortable silence taking everything in.

"I can't believe the Ministry is lying to everyone," Ron broke the silence.

"Considering who's over it, I'm not surprised," Harry said bitterly.

"I keep wondering if we'll be able to complete our seventh year if things get really bad. I keep wondering about my parents too," Hermione confessed.

The other day she'd been rifling through her things when she found a picture of her family when she was five years old. Her parents had been beaming in the picture ecstatic about their only child. It had hit her then that her friends in the wizarding world weren't the only thing she had to worry about. She could definitely see her parents as prime targets for Voldemort's sadistic machinations. It had worried her so much that she'd sent an owl to them to just to make sure they were okay. They immediately sent one back and her fears were only slightly lessened. They were still out there completely unprotected and unable to fend for themselves while Voldemort was gathering his army and apparently killing people for practice.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Hermione, they'll be fine."

She didn't believe him but smiled anyway.

"Thanks Harry."

"Um, you can let go of each others hands now," Ron said staring pointedly at their enclosed hands.

She let go of Harry's hands giving Ron an irritated look.

"Grow up Ron."

"That would be impossible for him to do. He's perpetually a child."

They all turned towards Malfoy who was striding into the room with Blaise Zabini behind him. Hermione tried to ignore the shiver that went down her back looking at him but it was futile. Her body seemed to always respond to his presence whether she'd intended it to or not.

"I'll _perpetually_ rearrange your face, Malfoy" Ron spit out standing from his position and shooting daggers at the two boys.

Blaise rolled his eyes looking bored with the interlude. Malfoy only smirked.

"Perpetually is a big word for you Weasley, maybe you want to lie down after giving your brain so much exercise."

Blaise chuckled beside him and Harry stood up next to Ron.

"Have you nothing better to do than annoy everyone, ferret?" Harry groused.

"Considering this is _my_ dorm, I think I can do whatever I damn well please. You and Weasley can be leaving at any moment. I won't miss you."

Hermione noticed Blaise looking at her his eyes traveling over the contours of her body. She'd never really seen a guy look at her in such a blatant way and didn't really know how to react. Ron seemed to notice as well because he took a step in Blaise's direction his face fierce.

"What are you looking at Zabini?"

Blaise licked his mouth his eyes trained solely on Hermione.

"Not _you_ Weasley. I wanted to ask Hermione a question."

She watched Malfoy eye Blaise coolly. He looked as if he was becoming angry with his friend.

"What could you possibly have to ask Hermione?" Harry spit out moving to stand in front of her feeling an unconscionable need to protect the girl he saw as a little sister.

Blaise was looking as if he wanted to eat Hermione for lunch and Harry would rather kill him first. The thought of her being in this room among what he considered to be a pack of wolves was enough to warrant his protection. Ron was equally as angry and for similar reasons but also because he thought of Hermione as his even though he'd never actually asked her out or treated her as anything other than a friend. He just assumed that naturally they would end up together without him having to do much of anything. But now, watching Blaise eye her hungrily, he wondered if he would indeed _have_ to approach the topic soon.

Hermione stepped around Harry and eyed Blaise wearily expecting to hear a snide insult.

"What do you have to ask me, Blaise?"

Blaise took a step towards her and Ron took a step towards him. He backed up his hands in the air in mock defeat. Malfoy continued to look at him as if he'd just sprouted a second head.

"I wanted to ask Hermione to tutor me."

Everyone stared dumbly at him. Tutor? '_He wants me to tutor him?_' Hermione thought to herself. The look on his face seemed to imply much more than tutoring and as if he realized this his expression became cool and he shrugged.

"I'm struggling a bit in Potions and the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was wondering if you could help me, Hermione."

They all looked at him suspiciously. Malfoy gave him a disgusted look.

"You can't be serious. You want Granger to tutor you?"

Hermione became angry that he seemed to be, to her ears, implying that she couldn't tutor someone.

"Is there a problem with that Malfoy?"

He turned to her looking slightly astonished then he turned back to Blaise looking for some reason as if he wanted to choke him. She felt herself become more heated. He hated her so much that not only did he have nothing but disdain for her but he wanted his friends to feel the exact way he did.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Malfoy asked him his face a mask of cool but his eyes murderous.

Blaise gave them an innocent look.

"I just want help in class. Is it really such a big deal?"

"I know what you want help with. You want my fist in your face," Ron said advancing on him.

Harry grabbed him still eying the two boys suspiciously.

"I wouldn't trust them as far as I see them Hermione," Harry said to her.

Blaise was giving her an innocent look, which she knew he was faking, and Malfoy seemed preoccupied with trying to _not_ hurting his friend.

"No reason to be suspicious. I just need a little help but if me being a slytherin is a problem, it's okay."

He turned to go his shoulders slumped.

"Blaise," she called to him, "Maybe you could meet me here in the afternoons. I'll see if I can help you."

His face lit up.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then," he grinned at them all, his mouth widening at Malfoy, then leaving through the wooden door.

She felt everyone's eyes on her and blushed.

"What?"

Harry shook his head, "He's up to no good, Hermione."

"If he is, I'll found out why."

Ron was still sending death glares to Malfoy who was still looking at the door as if he expected Blaise to stroll back through and scream, 'gotcha'.

"You can't really be thinking of tutoring that git," Ron was disbelieving.

"I'll help him if he's serious. If not," she shrugged letting the thought hang.

Malfoy growled and then strode into his room and slammed the door behind him. They all looked at each other puzzled.

* * *

Draco was spitting mad. He couldn't believe that Blaise had asked Granger to tutor him. He scoffed. Tutor him. He knew the last thing Blaise expected to do was sit and read with Granger. He had something completely different in mind. He could just imagine Blaise sweet talking her and doing some of the things he'd described lewdly. Granger was so naive she couldn't see through his pathetic farce.

The fact that she'd referred to Blaise in first name didn't go unnoticed by him either. He'd felt like someone punched him in the gut when she'd spoken the name softly. It'd made him feel small and invisible. _Why could she call Blaise by his first name and not him?_ It wasn't fair. **He** shared a dorm with her. **He** patrolled with her every night. **He** was her match in every way.

He stopped pacing his room and ran his hands through his hair. _This is Granger_. T_his is Granger_. He repeated the mantra in his head hoping that it'd turn his feelings to one of disgust but his frustration didn't go away.

He realized that he was mostly angry with himself. He had been an ass to her all these years because of her being a muggle born and her association with Potter. Now as he was nearly a man he'd admitted to himself that he found her supremely attractive but he'd refused to do anything about it because she was a mudblood. Blaise on the other hand obviously didn't care, he wanted Granger and he was obviously going to go about it nefariously to have her. Well, damn him, there was no way that Draco was going to let Blaise have her in any way.

From now on Hermione Granger was property of Draco Malfoy and no one else. Zabini, Weasley, Longbottom, and anyone else who was quietly standing by hoping she noticed them had better focus their attentions elsewhere if they knew what was good for them. What Draco Malfoy wanted Draco Malfoy got and what Draco Malfoy owned no one touched.


	7. Passion and Danger

Ch. 7 Passion and Danger

Hermione changed out of her robes and brought some of her books out to the common area. She sat them down on the desk. She was expecting Blaise at any moment. Her interest was piqued. She wondered just what the slytherin boy really wanted. Blaise had never really been on her radar partly because of his house partly because of his friends. She wondered if she'd lost her mind in agreeing to help him in any way.

She'd practically had to force Harry and Ron to practice because they were trying to accompany her back to her room determined to sit in with her and Blaise. She'd told them that she could take care of herself and that there was nothing that Blaise Zabini could do to her that she couldn't very well do to him.

She went out the door and past the portrait. She saw him heading down the hall towards her and she felt slightly nervous. _I wonder how this is going to go_,' she thought. When he reached her Blaise held out his hand to her with a smile. She looked down at it curiously.

"I thought we'd start off fresh. Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini."

His smile was very charming and highlighted his handsome face. It was obvious to her that he was used to girls falling all over themselves for him, no wonder he and Malfoy were friends. She took his hand hesitantly.

"Um, hi. Hermione Granger," she gave a tentative smile.

He grasped her hand in his and shook it lingering a bit too long before he finally let it go. He eyed the stairs past the portrait.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yes. Of course."

She turned and went up the stairs and passed the top door. She motioned to the books at the table.

"What exactly are you struggling with?"

He shrugged.

"The way Rudma explains things are a bit complicated. I really need help on the homework we're supposed to do for next week."

She nodded and sat down at the table motioning for him to sit across from her. Instead of taking the opposite seat he sat down next to her and scooted his chair so close that they were bumping elbows. She gave him a wobbly smile and reached for her Potions book. _This was going to be interesting_. An hour and a half later she'd discovered Blaise really did need help in Potions, that part he wasn't lying about. He also kept leering down her shirt and quickly looking away. Hermione had blushed every time that she'd caught him looking. So far though, he'd actually listened to her explain and seemed to be improving in answering the questions that Rudma had given them.

She'd also been eying him, not because she was attracted to him, although he was very good looking, but because she'd spent so many years in opposition to all slytherins that sitting here with one now caused her to study him. He sort of reminded her of a slick arrogant Harry. For some reason seeing him act like an average boy was enlightening to her. She'd expected all slytherins to be horrid in every thing that they said and did, which they usually were, but Blaise was obviously making an effort.

She wondered how things would be if the Gryffindors and Slytherins united. She mentally shook her head, that would never happen. Even if she was helping one slytherin with their homework nothing was changing or was going to change.

All the while she'd been flipping through pages and explaining ingredients to certain recipes she'd unconsciously eyed the door expecting Malfoy to saunter in with his trademark grin. Since they spent so much time together she'd grown accustomed to seeing him even expectant of it. This afternoon he was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he'd had Quidditch practice. She knew everyone was trying to get in as much practice as possible before the season started.

They hadn't been patrolling the night before and she'd found herself missing walking the halls with the blond boy, even if it was in silence. She'd come to enjoy those silent walks. Oddly enough walking the halls with Malfoy beside her was relaxing. Their silence was never uncomfortable and his tall solid form beside her had made her feel safe in a time where sometimes she felt like she'd jump out of her skin because she was so on edge.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

She stumbled out of her thoughts and gazed at Blaise.

"I think so. Are you?"

Blaise nodded his eyes intently watching hers. He looked distinctly nervous.

"Yes. Are you going with anyone?"

He was asking her about Hogsmeade.......She realized where he was going with this and became instantly uncomfortable. There was no way he was going to ask her out. No way. But the look on his face said it all. This seemed to be the sole reason he'd asked her for tutoring.

"I was wondering....,"

She held her breath hoping that he would forget what he was going to say or suddenly realize who he was talking too. '_Doesn't he know I'm a mudblood?' _she thought. He opened his mouth again and before he could say anything else the door behind them shut. She turned quickly around in her seat to look at Malfoy. He was carrying his broom and his hair was matted to his head with sweat. He looked at them scowling. He gave Blaise the look of death. _What is that about?_

She glanced at Blaise who looked nonchalantly at Malfoy. He looked mildly irritated by the interruption though. Malfoy swept his hair back and he looked like he used to when they were younger, his hair slicked back. Hermione was grateful for the interruption and she immediately stood up from her seat.

"Well, I guess that's it for today. Just remember that blow-worms always react badly to pipsley leaves."

Blaise's face fell and he stood up gathering his books. Malfoy was still giving him the look of death but he seemed to be ignoring him. Hermione handed him the last book on the table and shocking her, and no doubt Malfoy, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before she knew what was happening.

"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it. You've been a big help. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

He gave her a grin and strode past Malfoy out of the door. Once again she found Malfoy looking as if he wanted to hex his own friend. _What was his problem?_ _Did he really expect to control his friends?_ Obviously Blaise had nothing against her being a muggle born or at least he pretended not too but Malfoy appeared to hate him for it.

He set his broom against the wall and turned his glower to her. They stood for several moments like that, Malfoy looking pissed and Hermione looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Is there a problem Malfoy?"

He gritted his teeth.

"Yes. You are my problem."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk past him. He grabbed her arm and she looked down at his hand shocked. He seemed almost as shocked as her and quickly released her. His face seemed to lose some of its anger and took a step back. Their bodies were far too close for comfort.

"What are you doing Granger?"

She blinked, "What am _I_ doing? What are you doing?"

He eyed the door.

"Do you really think Blaise needs help with his homework?" he asked snidely.

"He did. I helped him. What's it to you Malfoy?"

He turned to her his eyes hot.

"You're incredibly naive."

She crossed her arms and his eyes flickered momentarily downward. It felt as if her entire body screamed in response. It was nothing like when Blaise had been looking at her. Her body seemed to come alive under his gaze, her flesh heating.

"How exactly am I naive and why does it matter to you?"

He took a step towards her invading her space and she stood her ground leaning upwards to look in his stormy gray eyes.

"Blaise Zabini wants to get into your pants not into your mind," he growled.

She felt her face grow hot but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"Blaise is a slytherin, a pureblood," she explained stupidly.

He shook his head.

"Do you think he gives a damn? To him you're just a girl."

She felt herself grow irritated. '_Why can't I just be a girl to you?_' she thought.

"And that's a bad thing?"

His gaze became more furious.

"Do you even know what he wants to do to you? What most of these guys here would like to do to you?" he leaned his head towards her his voice becoming low, "Do you know what I would like to do to you?"

She felt her eyes flutter and her breath become short. He was looking at her as if he was going to kiss her. She backed back and he moved with her. For every step she took backwards he took one forward until she felt the wall. She had nowhere else to go.

"Malfoy," she breathed.

Her voice was strange to her own ears. It was low and throaty. She felt like she was running a fever because her entire body was scorching hot. She almost began to pant when he placed his hands on the wall caging her in. His eyes became smoky and he leaned his head down.

"Granger. You're a filthy mudblood."

She felt the rage slowly build turning her skin into a fever pitch.

"You're nothing but an uncouth miserable pureblood. No better than a barbarian."

She put her hands against his chest to push him away and she felt the hard confines of his muscles beneath his robes. He grabbed her hand and held it in his caressing her. She was at a loss for words for possibly the first time in her life.. His skin rubbing hers in a circular motion was driving her crazy.

"W-what are you doing, Malfoy?" she stammered.

"I hate you."

His words were potent but there was no vehemence in his voice. The way he'd said it was almost as an endearment.

"I hate you too."

He nodded, "Good."

His lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue found entry. His mouth moved over hers possessively and she was kissing him back with equal passion. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair. He moaned and pulled her against him leaving no space between their bodies.

She vaguely acknowledged his desire for her, hot and hard against her stomach and she marveled at the fact that she, Hermione Granger, was able to illicit such a strong emotion from Draco Malfoy. They were both like two people who had been starving in a desert only to happen upon a oasis. Once their lips had touched it was as if a fire had been started and neither had the strength nor the will to put it out. One of his hands were possessively on her back making sure that they kept close contact and his other was in her hair.

She'd never known a kiss could bring so much pleasure. She was practically bursting with need and explored his mouth hungrily. His mouth slid to her throat and began to nip and suck. She breathed heavily clinging to him her eyes momentarily rolling in the back of her head when a loud THWACK sounded off to the side of them. They jumped apart as if doused in cold water.

She looked at him her eyes still hazy from their passion. He was breathing hard and still looking as if he wanted nothing more than to claim her mouth with his. They both looked to see what had caused the noise and noticed his broom laying on the floor. It had slid from the wall as they'd kissed as if to get their attention.

Malfoy walked over and bent down to pick it up. He gazed at it for the longest moment before turning to her. She was shocked to say the least that she'd just _kissed_ Draco Malfoy. She was awaiting for the ground to open up and swallow her whole but it hadn't and she knew that it wouldn't. Even though this had confused things considerably she didn't regret it, in fact she was sure that she looked the exact same as Malfoy. Thirsty for more.

She was weary though waiting for the insults that she felt would come. How would he feel now that he'd actually lowered himself to 'consort' with a mudblood. Maybe he'd make some snide comment about having to wash out his mouth or accuse her of jumping on him. She waited and still he did nothing but stare at her his eyes flickering to her mouth. With what seemed like an eternity later he turned and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She stood stunned still not trusting herself to move. The unthinkable had just happened and she had no idea what to do. Worst yet, she wanted it to happen again. And again. And again.

* * *

Saturday had rolled around again and everyone was preparing to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione hadn't needed to assist Blaise after the first day since they'd went through the entire week's assignments but he'd given her meaningful looks more than once. She tried her best to ignore and pretend she didn't know what he wanted. All she could think about was Malfoy.

The kiss they'd shared had set her soul on fire and she'd been consumed with thoughts of him. Their patrols had become tension filled as they'd both kept the silence. Neither had spoken a word to each other since the incident. She had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She'd felt guilty in Harry and Ron's presence. While they were discussing pertinent matters she'd found her thoughts straying and thinking about the enemy. She'd tried to convince herself in every way possible to forget the kiss and how he made her felt. He was the enemy and was most likely a death eater or being groomed to be one. Having any interest in him was not only pointless and ridiculous it was traitorous. What would everyone think if they realized that Hermione Granger was dying for Draco Malfoy to kiss her?

She could almost see Harry and Ron's shocked expressions. She also wondered about what it must have cost Malfoy in the same position as her. His father would probably disown him or worse.

When Ginny came to her dorm to round her up for the trip she'd declined and said that she'd just stay inside and read. Ginny had tried to convince her to go out and she'd just shook her head. Ginny had finally gave up and left and she'd curled herself up on the couch and began reading. It was a muggle book, a mystery, and it kept her chaotic thoughts preoccupied.

Soon enough the day had started to slip away and she could see the sun beginning to set through the large floor-to-ceiling window. She'd almost finished her book when she found herself starting to doze off. It seemed like she'd only closed her eyes for a moment when she'd heard a door click shut and she opened an eye to see if Malfoy was leaving his room. She hadn't heard him come in and had assumed that he was gone to Hogsmeade just like everyone else. _Had he been in his room all day?_ The thought was preposterous but she could see out of the corner of her eye that he looked slightly frazzled and disheveled. She'd never seen Malfoy anything but immaculate in appearance but he looked tired and drained as if he had a heavy task ahead of him.

She immediately closed her eye when she saw him notice her on the couch. She tried to relax and began breathing deeply as a person would when asleep. She heard his footsteps and expected them to head towards the door but they moved silently towards her. She almost stopped breathing when she felt him standing over her. She wondered what he was going to do.

She felt herself still with shock when she felt something warm being draped over her. _A blanket?_ She fought the urge to open her eyes and look at him. Her heart was beating rapidly and she feared he would hear the heavy rhythm in her chest. It's as if he stood there for an eternity just watching her when he finally turned to go. She heard the door shut behind him and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She slowly sat up with her hand on her heart. What was happening between them? More importantly, why wasn't she trying to stop it?

* * *

The first game of Quidditch was only a few days away and to say that everyone was perplexed was to put it mildly. It was as if everyone was focusing their sole attention on the game just so they wouldn't think of anything else. It was a nice distraction and Hermione wasn't about to begrudge any of her friends a reprieve Harry and Estrella had officially begun seeing each other and Hermione had seen less and less of Harry the past week but as long as he was happy so was she. Ron was a bit miffed about it but still understanding. Ginny was completely devastated although she didn't let anyone see it. She had visited Hermione's room one night and broken down and cried.

Hermione could do nothing but hug and comfort her as best she could and hope that somehow things would work out for everybody. The few times that she, Harry, and Ron had spent together she'd learned that Harry had been hearing the voice more and more frequently. They hadn't been able to tell Dumbledore anything sine he'd been gone since that night he'd told them about Voldemort's escapades. McGonogall had been left watch over the school until his impending return.

She and Malfoy were still pretending the other didn't exist. She felt like something huge was happening between them but didn't quite understand it herself. Just the thought of their kiss or how he'd covered her when he thought she'd been sleeping made her shiver and heat up all at once. She'd found herself wanting so badly to speak to him to ask exactly what was going on in that secretive mind of his.

She'd been tossing and turning from one of her nightmares a few days ago and had gotten up. She'd caught Malfoy leaving their room and she'd wondered then where exactly it was he was going. He'd left at one in the morning and came back at roughly around three or four. She'd waited up for him since she couldn't sleep herself. He'd entered looking steely and blank faced his shoulders slouched not noticing her peeping through her door at him.

Every night he'd carried on like that leaving for several hours and returning even more somber than before. She had no idea how he was able to attend class in the mornings with so little sleep. He would always be as immaculate and smirking as usual though and his grades hadn't slipped at all.

One night to her alarm he'd come in limping his face trying to conceal the pain he was in. She'd almost ran out to him but instead kept her stance fear weighing in her heart. She'd begun to worry incessantly about him until a thought had hit her like a sack of bricks. What if he was a part of those who were killing muggles? What if he was sneaking out at night to play the part of a murderer? She'd grown furious instead and was planning to see just exactly what Draco Malfoy did when he sneaked away in the night.

She'd been waiting in her room reading, her ears sensitive to the door across from hers. She'd almost dozed off when she heard a soft click that was barely audible. She dropped her book, grabbed her wand, and slipped on her shoes. She slowly pulled open her door and saw Malfoy sliding out of the room. She shut her door behind her and followed him.

She was careful that he didn't see her and kept a considerable distance between them. His stride was quick and long and she had to practically jog to keep up which made staying hidden that much harder. She followed him outside and she silently cursed herself for not bringing a light pullover or at least worn her robes. She had on a simple blue t-shirt and black jeans and the fall air had started to kick in making goosebumps appear on her flesh.

She hugged herself and hid behind a tree as Malfoy strode into the Forbidden Forest. She was debating if she should go further. She knew this was dangerous especially on her own. Harry nor Ron knew where she was and couldn't come to her rescue if needed. For all she knew she could be walking into a gathering of Death Eaters or worse Dementors. She shivered at the thought. Malfoy's silvery form disappeared into the pitch black arena of trees and she made up her mind. She was going to follow him. If he was helping Voldemort she needed to warn her friends because that meant that they were all in direct danger.

She gathered her courage and stepped into the trees and saw Malfoy disappear behind one 20 feet or so ahead of her. She hurried to catch up and tried her best to ignore the eerie setting around her. The Forbidden Forest was alive in a completely demented sense. Every thing that walked or crawled seemed to emit malevolent feelings and she felt as if something or someone was watching her.

She'd continued on, hurriedly, before she'd realized that she didn't see Malfoy anymore. All she saw was dead gnarled trees barely visible in the darkness. The moon filtered through and was her only source of light. She would have made a light with her wand but didn't want unnecessary attention. She searched around her hoping to catch where he'd gone but could hear nothing but the wind rustling the scrawny branches on many of the trees.

She took a step in the direction to her right hoping that it was the way back to her dorm. At the moment she couldn't think of the spell that directed you home, sort of like a compass. Her teeth clattered slightly as she walked. She felt completely uneasy but refused to let fear consume her knowing that she'd panic if it did.

She'd been walking for several minutes when she noticed that she didn't recognize her surroundings. She seemed to be standing in a lush clearing which was very uncharacteristic with everything else she'd seen of the forest. The grass beneath her feet was thick and felt more like a cushion than the ground. She gazed around her trying to figure out just where to go when she heard a snarl behind her.

She froze. Time seemed to stop as did her breathing. She swallowed and then turned slowly around praying that she wouldn't find what she thought was behind her. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw a wolf, it's snarling mouth highlighted by the moon. It's eyes were yellow and practically glowing in the dark and the teeth were like knives hanging over it's hairy lips.

This wasn't an ordinary wolf she could tell upon closer inspection. She had a quick thought of Remus Lupin, her old professor and fellow member of the Order. She felt herself grow faint when she realized that it was indeed a werewolf in front of her. The wolf wasn't but 50 feet away but she she knew how quick they were. She could try to turn and run but it would catch up to her in only a matter of seconds. The only alternative she had was her wand and she was so still that she didn't want to disturb the beast in front of her by reaching for it.

She felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She was going to be eaten in the Forbidden Forest by a werewolf and no one would ever know. Or she'd end up bitten and become a werewolf herself cursed for the rest of her life.

She slowly reached for her wand and the werewolf's mouth opened farther his growls becoming more menacing. Her hand froze and the creature pawed the ground as if it was testing it's strength. Suddenly it's jaws opened wide and howled. The sound chilled her to the bone and she took the opportunity to grab her wand. As if sensing her being armed the werewolf leaned back on its hind legs and began galloping towards her.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

The charm hit the werewolf and it fell down disabled for the moment. She swallowed thickly and lowered her wand. She eyed the creature in shock. She took a tentative step forward and then the creatures head was up growling at her even more fiercely than before.

She took off running not knowing or caring where she was going or where she'd end up just so long as it was far away from the menacing creature behind her. Another howl sounded off in the distant and she had no idea if it was the same one or if others were gathering hoping to find prey.

She heard the wolf behind her and could practically feel the hot saliva on her neck when she heard a voice yell, "Expelliarmus!" and a thud at her back.

She kept running her lungs about to burst. She heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace. She could tell the footsteps were gaining on her because they were nearly at her back and she felt the same terror that she'd experienced only a moment ago when the werewolf had nearly had her for lunch.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and she screamed. The arms wrapped tightly around her almost falling with her before righting themselves. She tried to push out of their grip but it only became tighter. She tried to reach for her wand but whoever had her kept her arms pinned to the sides and spun her around.

"Shhhhh! It's just me Granger!"

She was struggling and finally focused on the face in front of her. Malfoy!

"Malfoy," she breathed, "Werewolf....th....there's a....a.....werewolf," she barely got out.

He nodded solemnly, "I know. We have to go. Now!"

He grabbed her arm and began to run to the left of them. She'd obviously been going in the wrong direction, from the looks of it she'd been going deeper into the forest. He held on to her hand tightly as he guided her out of the forest. They heard a growl behind them and Malfoy turned spinning her behind him.

His head swiveled around trying to locate the werewolf. Hermione held tightly onto his arm searching around as well. The growl came again and he pushed her behind him.

"Keep going back that way. You'll find your way out," he said lowly.

She blinked and glanced behind her wanting so badly to be back in her dorm. She turned back to him. His back was to her and he was still searching around for the growls that seemed to get closer with every second. She was tempted to do just what he said but there was no way she was going to leave him alone to fend off a werewolf especially not after he saved her life moments ago. She tightened her grip on his arm and pulled her wand from her pocket preparing to defend. His head turned to the side and in the moonlight he looked fierce and handsome.

"What the bloody hell are you still doing here Granger?" his voice was incredulous.

She sidled her body closer to his until she was practically pressed against him.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone."

She could feel rather than see him roll his eyes.

"This isn't the time to play the brave Gryffindor," his head twitched to the side, "Go now Granger."

She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you go with me."

Before he could reply angrily they heard something rushing at them and she felt herself falling to the ground as Malfoy pushed her out of the way. She heard an 'Expelliarmus' and saw a burst of light out of the corner of her eye. Her wand had fallen out of her hand and she searched around on the ground for it. Her fingers finally closed around on it when she felt Malfoy roughly pull her up. He grabbed her hand and began to run again.

She looked back for a second to see the werewolf lying on its side disabled yet again. She was tripping over herself trying to keep up with him but he wouldn't slow down and he wouldn't let go of her hand either. The trees they rushed past seemed to be never ending and she thought her lungs would burst. She felt as if she'd been running forever when they finally reached the edge of the woods. Unfortunately the wolf was awoke again and she could hear it howling behind them it's paws hitting the ground with tremendous force as it propelled itself after them.

Malfoy shot another Expelliarmus behind him and it must have hit its target because she heard another dull thud and the howling ceased momentarily. He pushed her through the clearing and she thought that she would be able to rest for a second but he kept running. She was surely going to pass out when they'd finally reached the side door to the school she'd followed him out of earlier. He quickly opened the door and pushed her inside before coming in himself. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the halls past winding corridors before they were in front of the portrait to their dorms.

He whispered the password, "Inter-house unity," and dragged her inside. Her entire body was aching from exhaustion and when they entered the common area she broke out of his grasp and fell on to the couch. Her eyes closed and she took several deep breaths before opening them again. Malfoy seemed to be trying to compose himself as well. He was breathing heavily watching her intently.

"Have you gone insane?" he was still out of breath and his words were laced with anger.

She didn't have the strength at the moment to argue or even disagree. She _had_ gone insane. Following Malfoy around had proven to be not only an exercise in futility but deadly as well.

"What were you thinking?" he began to shout, "Do you know what could have happened to you just now?"

She watched him saying nothing.

"You were following me," his words were more of a statement than a question but still he looked slightly puzzled.

Still she said nothing.

"You were almost torn to shreds because you were following me," he seemed to say in wonderment and then his face almost looked sad.

Remembering the hideous werewolf and its persistence in trying to kill them made her shudder and a tear slid down her face before she could catch it.

"You saved me."

His eyes shuttered closed for a minute before opening them again to look at her.

"You are a stupid stupid stupid girl Granger. If I had not doubled back to see if I had been followed........" his words trailed off and his eyes seemed haunted with the possibilities.

"You saved me," her words were stronger now and she spoke as if in a constant state of surprise, "You could have left me there to die," she studied him closely, "But you didn't."

He began to pace in front of her ignoring her words.

"What the hell were you doing back there? I told you to leave and you didn't. You stubborn mudblood!"

He was obviously hoping for her to be offended by his words because he stopped his pacing to catch her reaction. She stood up from the couch feeling every bit as weary as someone who'd just been chased by a werewolf. She walked over to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She pushed down the feelings washing over her when she did as she was far too tired to confront them now. He blinked in surprise but didn't pull away.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

She knew that she'd been following Malfoy to prove his deceit but now all she could think of was that she was still breathing. Regardless of where Malfoy stood at the moment in terms of the ominous future that loomed in front of them she felt nothing but gratitude. Still shaken and a bit disoriented she turned and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and trudged into the bathroom needing a hot shower before she decided to lay down.

She would confront everything that happened tomorrow after she'd rested off her fatigue and fear. For now she wanted to try to forget the terrors of the night. She smiled wearily thinking of the boy outside her room. There was definitely more to him than met the eye.

* * *

Draco watched the door click as Granger went into her room. He couldn't believe that she'd gone and followed him into the Forbidden Forest! That much he was still angry about. She had risked life and limb just to satisfy her curiosity. He'd felt uneasy the moment he'd left his room as if a pair of eyes were watching him everywhere he went.

When he'd been in the forest he'd decided to check to make sure he wasn't being followed when he'd happened upon Granger running for her life and a werewolf not too far behind. The sight had nearly stopped his heart and he'd quickly shouted a disarming spell. Expelliarmus wasn't really effective on a quick powerful creature like a werewolf but it bought them just enough time to get away.

He was supposed to meet his father for one of their weekly Death Eater sessions and he knew his father would be pissed that he hadn't showed, especially if he knew why. He could see his father looking at him in disgust for having saved a mudblood instead of laughing at her demise. At this point he could give a damn what his father thought. Granger being in danger had moved to number one on his list of priorities. He took a shuddering breath thinking of how close he'd become to really losing her.

The past few days had been a test of will as he'd tried his best to pretend as if she was invisible. He feared that if he spoke to her he'd find his lips attached to hers the way they had been the other day. His body responded at the memory of her body rubbed against his. He'd discovered that she tasted of honey and her skin had felt like silk. She'd been so soft and wanton in his arms it had taken everything in him not to take her right then and there.

He'd been dying to make her his for a long time now and was tired of denying it. Granger made him so hot he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. For the first time in his life Draco had no idea how to approach a girl or even what she'd expect. Granger was like no other girl he'd ever seen. She didn't respond to things like an average girl. He smiled wryly, Granger _was_ no average girl, which is probably why he wanted her so damn bad.

He hadn't been able to speak to Blaise about his attempting to proposition Granger and when he did he no doubt expected to leave a few bruises. Either way it went, Blaise would know not to mess with what was his. His. Granger was his. Hermione was his. The name flowed beautifully in his thoughts and he wondered what it would sound like on his tongue.

The clock above the fireplace said 2:00 a.m. He was supposed to be with his father right now dodging unforgivables and being forced to give a few of his own. So far he hadn't been forced to watch anyone die a slow torturous death in which he'd have to pretend to like, like he had this summer. He'd even had to Crucio several people that had been captured. He'd had to pretend to enjoy it as everyone else around him. Inside he was sick that he was doing such horrible things to muggles even if they weren't magic born no one deserved the fate of Voldemort.

He felt the wear of the night's events and he seemed to deflate of all energy. He headed to his room and fell down on his bed. The only thing that enabled him to sleep was that Granger was safe nearby doing the same.

* * *

(A/N) Just wanted to say thanks to those who have taken the time to read and to those who have taken the time to review. Sorry the slack in updates, school has kept me really busy. If anyone notices something incorrect about a place or spell or anything like that please point it out because I haven't read a Harry Potter book since 2006. I am completely rusty when it comes to the wizarding world so please do not hesitate to tell me if I spelled something wrong or spoke of something wrong. Well, that's all for now and thanks again. :-)


	8. Progress Undone

Ch. 8 Progress Undone

Hermione had almost decided to stay in but didn't want to appear as if anything was wrong so she trudged on to every class. At first she'd been a little conscious and felt like everyone could see what had transpired the night before just by looking at her but after she'd gotten over her initial paranoia she was able to put what happened in the back of her mind. Malfoy didn't look as if anything had happened either. He sat in each class smirking appropriately when needed.

She still couldn't believe that he had saved her life. She kept asking herself over and over why he would risk his own life for hers and the only answers she came up with were too scary a possibility. To have saved her would have meant that he cared.

She eyed him across the room trying to see if it was indeed a possibility that Draco Malfoy could feel something for her other than hatred. She would have disregarded the thought but lately the idea didn't seem so crazy. Because of Malfoy's slytherin nature it was almost impossible to see how he truly felt about anything. His emotions were always heavily guarded, at least from her.

Right before she'd succumbed to sleep the night before she'd admitted to herself that she cared about him. If she was completely honest she would admit that she hadn't just followed Malfoy out of morbid curiosity but because she was afraid for him. Last night she'd been just as afraid for him as she was for herself, maybe even more so.

"To test your abilities I am going to assign you all a project," Hermione broke out of her thoughts and everyone around her groaned as Rudma spoke, "You all will be creating the Alegophilic potion. It is not in your books. I will be providing the instructions."

Rudma walked around the room giving everyone a piece of paper with the potion's instructions on it.

"The Alegophilic potion is a powerful healing potion that heals any injury large or small within seconds. The trick is it has to be applied within minutes of the injury or it will be as nothing but drinking water. The potion is rarely used because it takes so long to make and is considered useless by most."

A boy from Hufflepuff raised his hand. Rudma nodded at him.

"Yes, Mr. Canterbury?"

"Why is it considered useless if it can heal so powerfully?"

Rudma handed out the last paper and moved back to the front of the class.

"Because in order for it to be effective someone would have to have the forethought to make it," the boy still look confused as did a lot of others so Rudma further explained, "If someone were to be bitten by a poisonous buck-trout," he glanced at Malfoy, "the poison would take about ten minutes to take full effect before it really did any damage. It takes two weeks to make an Alegophilic potion. You couldn't very well brew it in the time that you were dying of poison, it would already have to be on your person. Most people find it useless because no one ever has the time or forethought to make it even when there are crucial moments in which it might be needed. Does that answer your question?"

The boy nodded and Rudma lifted a sheet from his desk and peered at them all.

"This is a potion that takes a lot of patience and time. Under normal circumstances it would also take you a long time to gather the ingredients but I will be providing you with those as well. All you have to do is apply the ingredients correctly and at the specific times," he paused, "You all will be assigned a partner for this."

Ron groaned beside her before saying, "Can we choose our own partners?"

Everyone else was nodding and saying, 'yeah'. No one wanted to be stuck with someone who had no idea what they were doing. She saw many people in the room eying her trying to get her attention. Rudma shook his head.

"No, I am _assigning_ you partners, Mr. Weasley," Ron groaned again, "The reason being is because I realize many people will only partner up with people they feel will take the brunt of the work. So I put like minds together and I expect everyone to participate fully."

Everyone looked miserable as if they'd already been given a failing grade.

"Mr. Weasley you and Potter will be partnering up."

They both shot relieved smiles at each other until they realized that neither of them would be able to help each other much and their smiles faltered.

"Longbottom and Canterbury. Brown and Malone. Macmillan and Patil."

Rudma continued to call out the names of partners while many of them grumbled and complained.

"Malfoy and Granger."

"I can't believe you have to work with the ferret, Hermione," Ron said compassion in his voice.

She looked at Malfoy and saw that he was already staring at her. She wasn't surprised when Rudma called their names. She had almost been expecting it. It seemed like they were being paired up to do everything this year. Now in accompaniment to their Head duties they would have to work diligently together to create this potion. Unlike patrolling they would actually have to speak to one another. She wasn't dreading it in fact she realized she was looking forward to it.

"I want you all to move where the other is and spend the rest of class working out how you will get this done."

Chairs were pushed back as everyone moved to sit next to their partner. Ron moved to the desk behind him and sat next to Harry leaving the seat beside her empty. She watched Malfoy get up from his seat and grab his books. He moved towards her and pulled the chair out. He sat down and eyed her with a lifted brow.

"I doubt there's much we need to talk about as we both know the others schedules. We can work on it every night before we go patrolling."

She nodded agreeing.

"What about your Quidditch practice? I know sometimes they run late especially if it's before a game."

"I'm the Captain so I can make practice as long or as short I like."

She stared at him in surprise.

"You're the Captain?"

"Why the surprise? Of course I'm Captain."

She shook her head at his arrogance.

"I don't think this room is large enough for your head, Malfoy."

He smirked, "What about you? Will your books get in the way of our finishing this potion?"

"Of course not," she exclaimed before she saw the humor in his eyes, "Very funny."

The humor left his face and he lowered his voice so that only she could hear him.

"I didn't ask last night if you were hurt or not," his eyes roamed over her searching for any scars, "Were you?"

Her face softened at his obvious concern for her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"No. Just a little shaken up. It could have been worse. Much worse."

"Here are the ingredients you'll need to begin," Rudma broke in motioning to what looked like green leaves on his desk, "As you progress you will be able to take ingredients as needed. Please remember that if you do not apply the ingredients precisely as instructed your entire potion will be ruined. I expect this assignment to be turned in three weeks from now. "

"I'll get them."

Malfoy stood up and went to Rudma's desk picking them up a long green leaf then headed back to sit beside her. Everyone else stood and retrieved the leaf and commenced talking.

"We can start on the potion tonight," she said picking up the thick leaf and examining it.

"Not tonight Granger."

She looked at him, "What do you mean not tonight?"

"It says here that we only need one of these leaves."

He was reading the paper and ignoring her question. She would let him evade her for now but later on she would expect some answers. For the rest of the class they discussed what they were going to do and how much time they thought it would take. She'd never seen a potion as long as this. There were so many things you had to do over a the course of weeks that it seemed extremely easy to mess up on. For the first time since knowing each other neither shared snide comments or insults. They were both eager to fill the curious void that had been created between them in the past few weeks. Before there had been a wall between them filled with insults and anger now it felt like the wall was in the process of being bulldozed and it was foreign territory to both of them.

She could feel Harry and Ron behind her watching them cautiously. She nor Malfoy acknowledged their close inspection. When class was over he gave her a curt nod and strode out the door quickly. As she made her way out the class Ron and Harry hurried to her side.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He didn't insult you one time Hermione," said Harry.

She was surprised that Harry was even walking with them since lately he'd be running off to Estrella as soon as class was over.

She shrugged, "Maybe he's becoming mature."

Ron snorted, "That'll be the day. He'll always be a useless git."

They rounded a corner and she slowed down when she thought she heard someone calling her name. Harry looked over his shoulder and stopped in surprise.

"Blaise Zabini is calling your name Hermione. What does he want?"

She stopped and turned to see Blaise hurrying towards her. Neither Harry or Ron were shooting him friendly looks.

"What does he want? You didn't try to tutor him, did you?" Ron asked.

When she didn't say anything his eyes widened at her.

"You did? When did this happen?"

She sighed, "It's not a big deal Ron. I just helped him with his work."

"It is a big deal! He looks at you like.....like....like you're a piece of meat or something."

She held her tongue as Blaise slowed to a stop in front of her. He gave her his lopsided grin that he flashed all too often and ignored the two boys beside her.

"I've been trying to talk to you for days. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."

Ron glared at him.

"Hopefully, she is."

Blaise glanced at Ron as if he was nothing but a flying gnat before he focused his gaze back on her.

"I wanted to ask you something."

She suspected he wanted to ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade and she still was hoping to avoid the encounter. The situation was just all too weird for her. Some of the kids walking by were glancing curiously at them wondering what was going on. She didn't understand Blaise's sudden interest in her.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

His expression became less cocky. He shifted uneasily his gaze switching between Harry and Ron.

"In private."

She motioned for him to follow her down the hall out of listening ears, Harry and Ron glaring as they did. Many other students were watching closely wondering what the Slytherin boy had to ask the Gryffindor girl. Hermione's hands twisted nervously at her sides.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" his eyes were hopeful and his confidence was returning because his grin was slowly coming back.

She looked away not knowing what to say feeling suspicious and thrown off.

"I don't know....."

"It'd be in a public place. Nothing would happen."

She snapped her eyes back at him, "I'm not afraid to be alone with you."

He held his hands up as if in surrender.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything," he looked sheepish, "I just like you a lot Hermione," he took a breath, "Look, you don't have to I just thought it would be fun. I don't bite....not unless you want me too."

She studied him from his dark wavy hair to his suave movie star features. He was definitely seen as a catch but that's what she was worried about.... a catch.

"What do you _really_ want, Blaise?"

His hands were still up and his grin had faltered.

"I just want to get to know you better."

She shook her head.

"I'm a muggle born. You're a Pureblood Slytherin. You, your kind, and your friends hate people like me. Why are you suddenly trying to be nice?"

He shrugged looking slightly offended.

"I'm not like everyone else at this school or anywhere else. Yes, I'm aware of how people like me feel about people like you but it doesn't matter to me. I make up my own mind about people. I'm not Draco," He said wryly.

_Draco_. She wished that it was him who was standing in front of her and not Blaise, whether that meant that she'd completely lost it she had no idea. She just knew that she wanted Malfoy to want her the way she wanted him. Even though he had kissed her and no doubt saved her life she didn't feel as if he'd ever acknowledge her in any significant way. He'd probably never stop insulting her either.

She forced her thoughts on the boy standing in front of her and contemplated his offer. She knew Blaise anticipated much more than just a trip to Hogsmeade, she was well aware of his reputation which was even more lascivious than Malfoy's. Malfoy was always gossiped about in awe and with girls _hoping_ they'd get a chance to be with him. Blaise's gossips were usually from girls who'd already experienced the encounter.

He probably thought he could get her in some dark corner in some pub and sweet talk her into going back to his room. She wasn't going to become apart of his harem nor was she going to have her named slandered with vicious gossip.

"Why don't we both go to Hogsmeade and if we happen to see one another then we can maybe go have a butterbeer or something," she offered.

He lowered his hands and even though he looked slightly disappointed he grinned at her.

"I guess that's okay. I'll see you then."

He moved off down the hall and she walked back over to Harry and Ron who were gawking at her.

"What did he want?" Harry confronted her.

She tried to avoid Ron's eyes knowing that he'd be the most upset by the news.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade."

Harry's eyes widened and Ron's face became blood red.

"WHAT? He asked you to Hogsmeade?" he shouted.

Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at them then immediately began to whisper. She glared at him and began to stalk down the hall.

"That's great Ron, let everyone in the school know."

"B-b-but....He can't do that!" Ron sputtered.

"And why not Ron? Because I'm a mudblood or because I'm not pretty enough?"

Ron gawked at her. His outburst irritated her to no end. She was tired of feeling like a wallpaper next to him. She remembered the crush she'd had in fourth and fifth year for the red haired boy and hated how he refused to see her as a girl instead of a friend. Now she was over those feelings. Harry touched her gently.

"I don't think that's what he meant Hermione."

"Hey Quidditch in ten, right?" someone shouted down the hall to them.

Ron nodded and looked at her awkwardly. The third year scampered off. Harry squeezed her arm.

"I'm gonna go get ready for practice," eying them both he wandered off down the hall leaving them alone.

Ron swallowed and rubbed his neck.

"Hermione, you're not a mudblood. You're.....you're....beautiful," he struggled greatly with his words as if the room was losing air the more he spoke, "It's just that we all know what he's like. He thinks he can have any girl he wants. You deserve better."

She was shocked that Ron had called her beautiful and felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"I didn't exactly say yes, Ron."

He narrowed his eyes.

"But you didn't say no, either?"

"I told him that if I saw him I might have a butterbeer with him, that's all. I'm not going with him exclusively."

He looked relieved but not by much.

"I have to go to practice. Captain and all....." he muttered.

She nodded quickly hoping to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

They both walked off and separated at the end of the corner. Hermione never turned back to look back but he did.

* * *

Draco pulled his broom from behind his door and pocketed his wand. He didn't feel like holding practice but he would never intentionally disregard one of his responsibilities. If he were to ever miss practice people would definitely find it odd unless he was on his death bed. He was dreading tonight's meeting with his father. Not only would he be angry about his absence the night before but he'd be in his usual ruthless mood which was never a good thing.

Granger's dangerous escapade had actually prolonged a night of terror for him and for that he was thankful. He frowned thinking about the werewolf who'd been _this_ close to ending her life. His eyes became menacing. If that beast so much as harmed a hair on her head he would've hunted it down himself.

He'd been told years ago that some werewolves still sought out places like the Forbidden Forest to change so as not to harm any loved ones or innocent standbys. This was only a small percent of the werewolf population though, most werewolves were proud of the fact and apologized for no grievances that might occur in the midst of their metamorphosis. Full-blooded werewolves could turn their change on and off at will and he wondered what type had attacked them last night.

In class today he could muster no ill feelings or antagonizing words to the bushy haired girl. He'd been watching her closely all day to see if she would show the slightest sign that something was wrong and she hadn't. She'd been to every class and had acted her usual self. He was impressed, most girls he knew would be still screaming their heads off after an encounter like the one she'd experienced. The fact that she'd followed him into the Forbidden Forest alone showed that she had guts. _Ever the brave Gryffindor_.

He'd have to be much more discreet about his sneaking off because the thought of Granger's life in danger again shook him to the core. He opened his door to step out when he heard a small sniffle behind him. He spun around following the sound until he reached his fireplace.

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy's head bobbed in the green and blue embers. Her beautiful delicate face was framed with a crown of golden hair that fell loosely in her face. Her eyes were tired and restless.

"Malfoy, dear. Your father wants to speak with you but I thought I'd get a word first."

He nodded wordlessly wondering what his mother could possibly have to tell him. He loved his mother more than anything. Her classic grace and quiet strength had been the only thing keeping him sane this summer. He could tell that she did not agree entirely with her husband's ways but out of her duty and role as wife she chose to remain quiet even when he could tell that she was bursting to voice her opinion. He could see that most of the worry on her face was for him.

"Are you alright mother?"

She sighed, and seemed to age ten years before him.

"I'm fine Draco. It is you I"m worried about," she looked anxiously behind her, "Have you had to meet with _him_, lately?"

He knew who _him_ was. Unfortunately he had. His mother always referred to him in a whispery voice as if just speaking of hm in the general sense fouled her spirit.

"Only once. I've spent most of my time with father."

Her face became sorrowful.

"My poor Draco," she sighed deeply, "I know that it is hard but please be strong. Don't.....succumb to his.....evil."

At this very moment he wished for nothing more than to ease his mother's fear and erase the troubles from her life.

"You don't have to ask that of me. I will make you proud."

Although his father constantly berated him with, "Don't disappoint me," it was only to his mother he'd ever spoken the words, "I will make you proud." She was the only one he wanted to make proud. Trying to please his father was as pointless as reaching out to hold the moon. He would never accomplish it because it was impossible. Whereas his father had always only treated him as a trophy to cart around and brag about his mother had been the only real parent he knew. She didn't scold him unnecessarily or try to make him feel worthless. She'd taught him what little love he'd known. It hadn't been much because she'd too often had to stand by and give Lucius complete authority but when she had it had softened his ever hardening heart.

Not that he didn't have a lot of his father's attributes. He was cunning and deceitful. He'd spent many years bullying and making other kids feel smaller than he was. He also had a penchant to be the best and expected nothing less of himself. All of these things made him who he was and the only thing he regretted right now was that his father was allowing himself to be party to Voldemort's wicked plans.

As far as he saw it they were Malfoys and had prestige, wealth, and power already. What was the point of joining up with the once powerful wizard who was now nothing but a literal shell of his former self?

Naricissa's face broke into a soft doting smile, "You always do Draco," she paused her face becoming solemn again, "Have you received his mark?"

Draco lifted his sleeves and showed her his arm. Her face was awash in relief and he was happy to have given her that for the moment. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was expected to receive it in December and hoped that his father would not divulge the news either. Her head leaned closer over the fireplace.

"Draco there is something you must do-" she stopped what she was about to say and quickly turned to look behind her then looked back to him, "Your father is here."

Her head disappeared and he stood there wondering what she was going to ask him to do. He would do anything for his mother. Moments later his father's face leered from the fireplace. As he expected his father looked angry.

"Where were you?" His doled out the words as if he were speaking of the weather but Draco knew him well enough to hear the fury in its undertones.

"I tried to leave but the mudblood was up all night studying. I couldn't get past without her seeing me," he lied easily.

Lucius said nothing and stared at him for the longest time. For a moment he thought he'd seen through his lie but Lucius shook his head annoyed some of the anger leaving his face.

"I knew it would be a problem with you rooming with her. Maybe I should take you out of Hogwarts after all," Lucius mused.

Draco's jaw tightened. Leaving Hogwarts now wasn't even an option to him. All he could see were people screaming from being tortured and the signature of death writhing on his arm.

"If you take me out now everyone will be alarmed. The Ministry might even start watching you exclusively."

Lucius raised a perfect brow.

"The Ministry is practically in our pockets, boy. They will do no such thing. Who do you think has been keeping these muggles retribution out of the papers?"

He'd wondered why the wizarding world hadn't learned of the many muggles that were being kidnapped and killed. He had no idea that his father was the sole reason for the lack of knowledge on everyone else's behalf. He'd known the Ministry had never been an upright organization but now thinking that even Voldemort had his claws on it made him feel as if the world had gotten just a little bit smaller.

His father eyed him suspiciously, "You sound as if you _want_ to stay at Hogwarts."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I just don't want to make anyone overly suspicious of us. I'm sure Potter and company would find it curious if I were to suddenly resign from school. You simply don't have a valid enough excuse."

He'd laid out his argument smoothly and efficiently now all he hoped was that his father would buy it. His floating head was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"You might be right but when the time comes I want you immediately out of there, Draco. I don't want any last minute thoughts. Your loyalty lies with our Dark Lord and no one else!" His voice was booming and threatening but Draco felt no fear in his heart.

"I know where my allegiance lies, Father, you do not have to remind me every day," he said wryly.

Lucius was fierce, "Do not give me attitude, boy!"

Draco sighed, "I apologize Father."

"You will resume your training tomorrow night."

"What if I can't make it because of Granger?"

"You're creative. You'll find a way," Lucius sneered, "I'm sure one mudblood isn't enough to keep you from your duties."

Draco said nothing and Lucius' face became stony.

"Remember. **Do not disappoint me.**"

His face disappeared and Draco's jaws clenched in anger. It had become a daily battle for him not to hate his father. He may be winning the battles but he was definitely losing the war. Day by day as he became more of a man his disgust for his father grew to impossible heights. In the past few months he'd been exposed to a side of his father that he had hoped was only a myth but after seeing him torture in glee his image of him had been tarnished.

He grabbed his broom again and set off for the Quidditch field almost groaning when he realized that they would have to share the field today with the Gryffindors because everyone wanted extra practice. He was not in the mood for the most annoying group of people on Earth. When he reached the field only a few Gryffindors had arrived already but most of the Slytherins were in attendance.

He noticed Pansy Parkinson frowning at Blaise who was joking around with Crabbe and Goyle. He noticed others on the team giving him dirty looks as well and were even muttering amongst themselves. He hadn't really spoken to Blaise in the past few days, partly because he'd been so busy and partly because he was still annoyed at his obvious interest in Granger. He wondered what the mischievous boy had done now. He didn't dwell on it and stood in front of everyone immediately warranting their attention.

"Come on everyone lets make this practice short."

Pansy walked past him towards the boxes with the equipment in them.

"Mudblood lover," she muttered.

He froze. How did she know? No one knew of his feelings for Granger he'd barely admitted them himself. He turned to her angrily.

"What did you say Pansy?"

She turned to him surprised at his livid face.

"I said mudblood lover," she thumbed towards Blaise, "Haven't you heard? He asked Hermione Granger out," she shook her head, "Absolutely disgusting."

She began unlocking the equipment and Draco slowly turned to look at Blaise. He was still laughing oblivious to the scathing eyes watching him. His fists clenched and he stalked over to Blaise his anger blurring his eyesight. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and simply said, "Leave." They both scampered off and mostly everyone was preparing with the equipment but they all kept their eyes on the two boys sensing something about to happen. Even some of the Gryffindors stopped chatting for a moment to stare at them.

'_When the hell did he have time to ask Granger anywhere?_' he thought angrily. Class had been over less than a half hour ago. He masked his emotions as only he could and forced the anger out of his voice.

"You asked Granger out on a date?" his voice sounded perfectly calm and at ease.

Blaise was no dummy he could practically _feel_ Draco's anger but stood his own.

"I'm sure you've heard from one of these gossiping idiots that I have. The entire school probably knows by now," he shook his head, "Word gets around, apparently."

His mouth hardened eying his old friend, "You would deign to go with a mudblood?"

Blaise shrugged, "Mudblood. Pureblood. It makes no difference to me, you know that Malfoy. Why do you care?"

He flexed his hands trying to combat his anger. At the moment he couldn't figure out a good enough excuse to explain why he _did_ care and everyone was watching.

"I _don't_ care but you're a fool if you think Granger will let you get anywhere."

Blaise chuckled, "I'm not you Malfoy. I haven't tortured and tormented her for the past six years. She's been _very_ nice to me."

The way he stressed out the word very spiked his anger not to mention the fact that he was right. He _hadn't _tortured and tormented her like he had. The fact that Blaise could come at her from a neutral place and he couldn't sent his anger to the moon. He punched Blaise. His old friend went sprawling to the ground. Everyone gasped and someone behind him let out a small scream.

Blaise sat up and stared at Draco as if in a daze. The last thing he'd expected was for Draco to hit him. He stood up and punched Draco back. Draco's head whipped back but he didn't fall because he'd been expecting it and quite frankly Blaise Zabini hit like a girl. The next he knew they were both on the ground rolling around throwing punches. Everyone had begun to gather around them but Draco didn't see them. All he saw was Blaise doing the things he'd spoken of with Granger. It made him even more furious and his punches were hard and fast. Blaise's face was bloody and Draco could feel a drip of blood coming from his own nose but ignored it.

He had no idea how long they'd been fighting when he saw out of the corner of his eye a second year Gryffindor with McGonogall in hand. She was hurrying towards them her lips pressed tightly in disapproval. Draco took the opportunity to jerk up an almost unconscious Blaise and whisper in his ear so only he would hear him.

"You wanna know why I _care_, Blaise? Granger is _mine._ Don't forget it."

He let go of him and Blaise's head hit the ground with a hard thwonk. McGonogall was nearly upon them as he stood up calmly.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Zabini! What is going on here?"

No one said anything and she eyed him dangerously, "You are a Head. I want you to report to your dorm immediately until I call upon you," she looked down at a listless Blaise, "Someone please help this young man to the hospital wing."

Crabbe and Goyle moved to help when Draco shot them a death glare. They stopped in their tracks and lowered their heads. No one in Slytherin moved so a few Gryffindors moved over to pick him up. They glared at Draco and it just occurred to him that the argument had appeared as if he was upset that Blaise had asked Granger out because he saw him as a blood traitor. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes realizing that Gryffindors would think Blaise was honorable in standing up for asking out someone he liked no matter what house or lineage they were from.

He didn't much give a damn. He was still seething and strode back to his dorm. He entered and slammed the door behind him. He saw Granger jump at the table she was sitting at. She had been bent over a book intensely studying. One look at her soft expressive face and he immediately softened. She gazed at him her eyes wide.

"What happened to you?"

She got up from her chair and rushed over to him. He hadn't realized that he most likely looked a mess. His hair was probably tousled and his robes were definitely dirty. She stood in front of him and reached up to touch his face. He flinched and she grabbed his robes to still him. Her fingers touched his face feather light. He relaxed into her touch. Her eyes were worried looking over him. She pulled out her wand and said a simple healing spell touching his nose. He'd completely forgotten about it.

Her hands moved over his mouth and she muttered something else. Her touch felt more like healing than anything. He closed his eyes briefly trying to fight down his want for her and took a step back.

"Since when did you become my nurse Granger?"

She shook her head.

"Don't change the subject."

He sighed and walked around her trying to find a part of the room that didn't scream of her presence. There was none so he just stopped and looked at her. His side throbbed and he realized that Blaise hit harder than he thought. _He still hits like a girl, just a very big girl_.

He wasn't about to tell her the reason for his predicament. If he told her the truth she would most definitely take it the wrong way and be pissed at him. He tried to search for a safe place with her and the only one he knew was sarcasm and insults. He felt himself getting angry again.

"I hear you're the talk of the school," he said crossing his arms his side throbbing like crazy.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You and Blaise are a hot item," even speaking the words made him mad.

"Who told you that?"

He shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Her face grew defiant, "Me and Blaise are not a hot item not that it would be any of your business if we were."

He resisted the urge to shake her because in his mind it was very much his business.

"I told you Blaise only wanted to get into your pants. You don't care?" he asked incredulously, he shook his head eying her rudely, "I thought the only redeemable thing about you was that you _weren't_ a whore. Looks like I was wrong."

He knew the words were horrific when he spoke them but his anger and jealousy was clouding any sound judgment he might have. He'd never felt this way about anything. He'd just beat one of his oldest friends because he couldn't take the thought of anyone being with her but him.

He felt the slap before he saw it coming. She moved toward him quickly after he'd spoken his poison. His head whipped to the side after he'd caught a glimpse of her wounded but furious face.

"How.....dare you?" she trembled in anger, "And to think I was actually.....worried about you!"

He gritted his teeth his gaze hot, "Don't ever lay hand on me again Granger."

She wasn't perturbed in the least and lifted her head fearless, "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy."

"You should be."

He walked to his room and resisting slamming the door behind him. Granger was dangerous. She was making him feel things he'd never felt. Of course he had to go and ruin what little progress he had made with her by insulting her with the one thing that would make her loathe him even more than she already did. He'd questioned her honor and he knew that was unacceptable and perhaps unforgivable.

He removed his robes wondering if he had a broken rib or two. He silently said a healing charm and immediately felt like new. He was well versed in medical charms compliments of his father. He thought of Granger healing the wounds on his face. He'd allowed her to heal him because he wanted to feel her near him. For those few moments he'd basked in her concern and tenderness. He scolded himself, now things were worse than they'd ever been between them and when she found out about Blaise worse would descend into hellish. He hated himself for hurting her but he'd been a coward about how he was feeling and reverted back to his old defense mechanism. Making the other person feel like dirt. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. McGonogall would be coming for him soon and he would probably get kicked out of his dorm or even the school.

He hadn't thought of that. This would be the perfect excuse for his father to pull him out and try to make him into Death Eater number one. No sense in dreading the inevitable now. So he sat there waiting for what he felt like would be his sentence all the while hating himself for hurting the the beautiful bookworm that he'd grown unconsciously fond of.


	9. Ginnus Interruptus

Ch. 9 Ginnus Interruptus

Hermione had begun to pace her room with hot tears streaming down her face that she brushed away furiously. How stupid she was to even think for a moment that anything could change between her and Malfoy. How could he accuse her of being a whore? His anger at her and Blaise was completely unwarranted and misplaced not to mention that it made no sense.

She could practically see his face now glowering at her menacingly all the while implying that she was no more than a two-bit tramp. The words had stung her so much that she'd reacted on instinct and slapped him. For a moment she'd been afraid when he'd warned her never to touch him. He'd looked positively dangerous.

It was still mid-afternoon the sun was still up and everyone was no doubt still roaming around. Later that night she'd have to go patrolling with him and at the moment she had no idea if she would be able to do that. The last thing she wanted was to have another fight with him.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

She moved towards her door. It sounded like McGonagall was outside. Why would Ms. McGonagall be in our dorm? She slowly opened her door and found the prim woman standing at their door with it wide open. She seemed to be waiting for Malfoy. She stepped out of her room and McGonagall turned a stern eye on her.

"Is something wrong, Ms. McGonagall?"

Malfoy came out of his room looking nothing like the disheveled boy she'd seen come in almost a half hour ago. His robes were neat and clean. His hair was no longer tousled and it hung loosely in his face. Whatever the reason for how he'd looked before McGonagall was not pleased.

"Ms. Granger, you will be performing your duties tonight with Ms. Weasley as Malfoy will be otherwise engaged."

If he was in trouble there was nothing in his expression that gave it away. McGonagall on the other hand looked ready to punish. Severely.

"Come, Malfoy."

She strode out and Malfoy followed giving Hermione a heated glance. She was practically dying to know what was going on and after they'd been gone for a few minutes she left hoping to get some information from someone. Either she was really paranoid or everyone she passed in the halls would suddenly stop talking and look at her. The Slytherins especially stared at her viciously.

Lavender Brown was rushing towards her eagerly. Hermione slowed down wondering what she wanted. She had no idea where McGonagall and Malfoy had went but she was assuming it was to McGonagall's office. Lavender gave her an inquisitive look when she reached her.

"Is it true? Are you and Blaise Zabini going together?"

She stared around her impatiently, "No Lavender. I am not. Now, if you will excuse me-"

Lavender stopped her once more.

"Then why were he and Malfoy fighting about you?"

"What?"

_They were fighting about me? Why would they be fighting about me?_ At least she had the answer to Malfoy's tousled state and McGonagall's retrieval of him.

"On the Quidditch field a while ago they were fighting," Lavender spoke excitedly happy to have this bit of gossip, "They said Malfoy confronted him about asking you out and then out of nowhere just started hitting him. All the Slytherins have been calling Blaise a blood traitor," as if realizing this might hurt Hermione's feelings she smiled apologetically, "That's all pretty stupid though," her voice lowered conspiratorially, "Malfoy may face expulsion. Serves him right. See you at dinner."

Lavender scurried down the hall and Hermione began walking again but at a much more sluggish pace. Malfoy had fought Blaise because he'd asked her out. He had been so upset that he'd done something that could jeopardize his position at the school. Suddenly she became angry and more hurt. He would resort to violence to protect his self-proclaimed way of life.

She felt herself grow a bit warmer towards Blaise. He'd had to defend the fact that he'd asked her out even if his reasons were purely shallow for doing so. She felt like a character in a shoddy after-school special. In all her years of knowing him she'd never known him to be in a fight, a real fight. He'd always seemed such a wimp when they were younger and she knew then that his bark was worse than his bite. Now it was as if everything had changed overnight. Draco Malfoy was no longer the sniveling little coward who'd rather shout insults than really do something. Now he seemed to actually be living up to his name. He was a force to be reckoned with and she happened to be his opposition.

* * *

Malfoy slunk down in the hard backed chair in McGonagall's office. He hadn't said a word and neither had she. He assumed she was saving her wrath from listening ears. His face was impassive but inside he was tied in knots. In a few moments McGonagall would announce his fate. He chided himself for allowing his feelings to get the best of him. He'd acted rash and out of character. Now he would face the consequences.

McGonagall sat down in her chair and eyed him gravely. Her appearance was as stiff and neat as ever. Her office seemed to reflect her because there was nothing out of place. He sat up straight unconsciously influenced by her stare and waited for her punishment.

"I would have come sooner but I spent a great deal of time asking students why exactly you and Zabini were fighting to begin with. I must say I am very disappointed in you," she sighed, "Since I let Zabini give his side of the story I'd like to hear yours."

He cleared his throat but still said nothing.

"Are you not going to defend your actions or do you think your actions need no explanation?" her voice rose slightly as if preparing to scold him, "Zabini informed me that you hit him because he asked Hermione Granger out. Is that true?"

He decided to stick as close to the truth as possible without giving his real reasons for bloodying his best friend's face.

"Yes. It is."

She clasped her hands over her desk.

"Why exactly did you hit him? Do you consider him to be a traitor because he asked out someone who was born to muggle parents?"

Before he could lie to confirm her suspicions he shook his head once.

"Of course not-I........."

What could he say? It seemed as if he was damned if he did damned if he didn't. There was too much on the line now and this was McGonagall he was dealing with, lying to her was pointless.

"I didn't hit Blaise because Granger is a muggleborn............." McGonagall watched him closely and he cleared his throat again, "I hit Blaise for another reason."

"And what reason would that be, Malfoy?" she pressed further.

He looked away finding a portrait on the wall of particular interest.

"Does it really matter why I hit him? I'll still be in trouble either way."

He looked back to her and was surprised to find that she didn't look angry in fact she looked.......amused? _What is that about?_

"Yes you would be in trouble either way," her face serious again, "Resulting to violence is never the answer. I was under the impression that you and Zabini were close friends."

He shrugged, "Things change."

She pursed her lips, "Indeed they do Malfoy. Indeed they do."

She looked amused again and he wondered what the hell was going on inside her head. Legilimency would come in handy right about now even though he was well trained in occlumency he had yet to master the former. There was an owl perched in the back of the room apparently napping and he thought of her sending his father a message about his actions.

"Will you be informing my father of what happened?"

"I thought about it," he held a breath, "But I decided not to," he exhaled feeling his heartbeat go back to normal, "You are a young man who happens to be one of the Heads of this school. Since you are usually not this....tempered in your actions I will refrain from informing either of your parents. Whether they know of what happened or not is up to you."

He relaxed in his seat, "Does that mean I'm not being expelled?"

"Of course not. A fight is hardly enough to send someone away from the school," she shook her head as if the suggestion was insane, "You will be punished though. You can not perform any Head duties for two weeks. You will also not be able to play Quidditch."

He sat up and her lips pursed so tight he said nothing but gritted his teeth.

"That would forfeit our first game. There is no one else who can replace me as seeker or captain."

She lifted her head, "You should have thought of that before you went pounding people's face in," her voice wry, "You will be able to attend classes but that is all for the next two weeks. Once your classes are over you can go immediately to your dorms and no where else. Your dinner will be sent to you by one of the elves and no one is allowed to visit you while on punishment. Are we clear?"

He nodded slowly. Other than Quidditch he could live with everything else she'd said, for two weeks anyway. He wondered why her punishment wasn't much worse.

"Considering that you're a Head usually you would have been thrown out of the position but I will grant you one more chance if for no other reason than you've done everything reasonably well up until this point," she nodded towards the door, "You may go now."

He rose and she eyed him amused again, "There are scarier things than one's feelings Malfoy."

He eyed her strangely before hurrying out. She acted as if she was privy to some secret that he should have known. Whatever the case he headed back to his room.

* * *

The first game of Quidditch was under way and Hermione stared bored at it all. Gryffindor was going against Hufflepuff and the game seemed to stall as Harry searched incessantly for the snitch. By now the entire school had heard of Blaise's asking her out and his consequent fight with Malfoy. If the Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other before it was even more so now. Everyone had apparently taken sides to the whole thing and were rallying against each other. Hermione had been encouraged by more than one person that her and Blaise were and would be a good couple.

She hadn't even spoken to Blaise since the day before yesterday when he'd asked her to Hogsmeade. She wondered if he regretted it now since his entire house seemed to be against him. Malfoy on the other hand had their loyalty now more than ever. In class they fell all over themselves to assist him and she'd even seen some of them bow reverently to him as if he were their King and they his loyal subjects.

Malfoy surprisingly ignored them all. He sat through class as he usually did and retreated back to their dorms which she was sure was part of his punishment. Blaise didn't exactly seem put off by his peers either in fact he seemed to be basking in the attention.

She and Malfoy had not spoken since their argument. They were both stepping on pins and needles trying to avoid the other. If she was studying in their common room he would stay in his room and vice versa. He was practically a ghost now. Class was the only time they had seen each other, he wasn't even allowed to eat with everyone else in the Great Hall.

She and Ginny had done the patrols for the past two nights and she'd found, much to her annoyance, that she missed Malfoy. She had no idea how long he was suspended from his Head duties but considering he was still living in the dorm it couldn't be indefinitely. She felt a tugging on her sleeve and turned to Estrella who had her eyes trained on Harry who was slowly circling around the field.

"How long does he have to do this?" she asked.

"It depends. He has to find the snitch in order to win the game."

Estrella nodded still intent on Harry. Everyone had been weary of her coming because of the distraction it posed but Harry would have none of it and determinedly brought her to her seat before the game started. He'd told her that she was his good luck charm and she'd blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Once again Hermione would have found the exchange sweet if she didn't find the girl so odd.

Harry had been having even more trouble at night with the _voice_. She was waiting in earnest for Dumbledore's return as she felt he was the only one who could really help them in the matter. She was almost positive that somehow Voldemort was behind the voice and she'd searched the library for books on the matter but found none. From the books she'd perused it seemed the only time one heard voices was when you were insane and she refused to believe that Harry was off his rocker. There was more going on and she would most surely find out.

Suddenly Harry zoomed up towards the sky. It was obvious he'd spotted the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker followed his lead but without direction. He couldn't spot the snitch but he was going to make the same moves that Harry did and hope that he found it. Hermione stood up and cheered for Harry as many others had started to do.

"Go Harry! Go!"

Estrella remained seated and stared wide eyed at everything going on.

"Looks like Potter's spotted the snitch," Dean Thomas's voice boomed throughout the field.

Harry zoomed forward following the snitch. He looked as if he was heading towards their them. She peered closer trying to see the flying ball and jumped back in shock. The snitch was headed right at them.

"Duck low Hermione!" Harry shouted waving his arm.

She was about to do that anyway. She ducked low and remembering Estrella motioned for her to do the same. The girl seemed confused as to what was going on until she saw the flying ball merely a few feet and seconds away. Her eyes became saucers as the snitch flew towards her head and stopped in mid-air. Hermione had been holding her breath expecting for the girl's head to get knocked off. She stood up slowly watching the snitch float in front of Estrella's face.

Everyone around them seemed to be staring in awe. Harry who was levitating not far away on his broom was staring in awe as well.

"Estrella?" he said softly as if trying to soothe her, "Don't move."

She nodded slowly. The snitch remained floating in front of her and began to buzz up and down as if angry. Harry pushed forward on his broom, reached out, and grabbed it. Everyone around them sighed and Estrella slumped down into her seat her face stricken.

"Harry has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Dean shouted.

The entire field erupted in applause and Harry gave Estrella one more concerned look before turning and going back into the field. A tear slid down Estrella's face and Hermione went over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," she said her voice shaking.

"Come on."

She led Estrella down and out onto the field. Everyone had descended on their brooms and everyone on the Gryffindor team was patting Harry on the back cheering and smiling. When Harry saw her and Estrella he ran over to them and took Estrella's hand. They walked off together and Harry looked to be consoling her. Ginny came over to her.

"What happened up there?"

"You saw?"

Ginny shook her head, "I only saw Harry practically ride into the stands. I can't believe the snitch was over there. It never goes into the stands."

Hermione nodded, "I know. It was coming towards us so fast I thought it would knock her head off."

Ginny looked to Estrella who was having her tears wiped away by Harry and rolled her eyes.

"So the snitch doesn't like her. I guess I'm not alone anymore. See you later Hermione."

Ginny joined the rest of her team who were heading off the field. Hermione stared at a crying Estrella. _That was most certainly odd_.

Hermione only celebrated with everyone in the Gryffindor common room for an hour. Ron had been eying her strangely so she'd made a hasty exit. She was surprised to find Malfoy in their common room with a black cauldron on the table. He looked up at her as she'd entered.

"I was wondering when you'd come back. We need to start on our assignment in Potions."

She'd been wondering how to approach him on the subject with their avoiding each other.

"Just let me take off my robes first."

She went into her room and put her bushy mane into a ponytail then took of her robes. She almost glanced in the mirror to check out her appearance and scolded herself. _This is just Malfoy._ _Petulant, rude, insufferable Malfoy._ _I do not care what he thinks._ She passed the mirror and went back into the common room. He was surveying the paper with ingredients on it holding the green leaf in his hands.

"It says we have to take half of the leaf and chop it into fine bits. Basically shred the thing."

She nodded and began helping him neither saying anything that pertained to anything else. Two hours had passed and they were only on step four which had to be completed two days from now. Malfoy picked up the cauldron and laid it on the table farthest in the back of the room so that it would remain undisturbed until they had to work on it again.

She had been dying from the robotic way they'd been talking. His anger from before was nowhere to be seen and for that she was grateful but now she felt invisible in front of him and it irked her. He'd also begun to sneak out again despite his being already suspended of duties. He'd started back last night and she knew that he would go tonight which is probably why he wanted to work on the potion so early.

"Where were you going that night?"

He set the lid down on the cauldron and looked at her.

"Why are you going out with Blaise?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not going out with Blaise! There is nothing between us. Now answer _my_ question."

"You are too curious for your own good, Granger," he shook his head.

She crossed her arms.

"You owe me."

He lifted a brow.

"_I_ owe you? I thought it was the other way around. Remember that screaming girl?"

She shook her head, "You owe me because I didn't tell. You're already in enough trouble as it is with fighting and all."

He sauntered over to the couch and sat down.

"I suppose you're on Blaise's side like the rest of your pathetic house."

She moved to stand in front of him.

"And why should I be on your side? _You_ were the one in the wrong."

He looked up at her cocking his head to the side.

"Are you so sure?"

She looked at him stupidly, "You beating up your own friend just because he asked someone out who isn't a pureblood doesn't make you wrong?"

"If that's how you see it then I guess in your eyes I am wrong," he said dryly.

"What do you mean if that's how I see it? That's how it was........Wasn't it?"

He said nothing and she began to wonder if he was just playing mind games or if there really was something else that fueled his fight with Blaise.

"Everybody says-" she started.

"Everybody says what?" he spoke sharply, "Don't give me second hand gossip."

She realized that she _had_ been listening to gossip. She hadn't spoken to Blaise or Malfoy about the incident she'd just accepted what everyone said as fact. She sucked in a breath looking down at him.

"I apologize. What happened between you and Blaise? Really."

He shrugged, "It doesn't really matter now."

"Are you still friends?"

"I highly doubt it. Why?"

She felt horrible. She couldn't believe that she was the reason that Malfoy and Blaise were no longer friends. It didn't make any sense.

"If you didn't start a fight with him because I'm not a pureblood then why did you start a fight with him?"

He stood up abruptly forcing her to take several steps back.

"I told you it doesn't matter now."

She looked heavenward begging for patience, "It was only two days ago."

"How does Potter and Weasel feel about your boyfriend?"

She noticed that he was getting angry again not to mention he was also changing the subject.

"Why is it such a big deal if me and Blaise were going together?"

She watched his jaws clench and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Blaise does not _go_ with anyone. He sleeps with them and leaves them crying later."

"Since I'm a whore that shouldn't matter."

He looked away briefly and she saw his face fill with regret. He stared at her for the longest moment. He opened his mouth and then shut it. Open then shut. Open and shut. He looked as if he was struggling to say something that was either really unpleasant or completely foreign to him.

"I shouldn't have said that," he finally got out, "I............I...........I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened then she immediately cooled her expression. This must have been the first time in history that Draco Malfoy had ever apologized. Considering who he was apologizing to she decided to give him as little grief as possible over it. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face though. She was practically beaming at him.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Sorry about what?"

"About hitting you,"she looked at her feet briefly, "I shouldn't have done that even if you deserved it."

He chuckled and she looked to him in surprise. It was a beautiful sound to her.

"I did deserve it but it stung like hell," she chuckled too, "I think you hit harder than Zabini."

"Are you a death eater?"

The humor left his face and she felt the mood shift to one of solemn. He lifted his right arm and lifted it up but it was covered by his robes. He eyed her closely.

"Do you think it's here?"

She didn't answer and he asked her again more forcefully.

"Do you think it's here Granger?"

She answered truthfully and said, "No."

His face was one of surprise. The emotions seemed to swim in waves on his face and she realized it was the first time she'd ever seen him so unguarded. He looked away from the honesty in her eyes.

"You really believe that?"

She swallowed and took a step forward, "Yes."

He shook his head still looking away, "Like I said before, you're incredibly naive."

She motioned to his arm, "Then show me. Show the dark mark and prove me wrong."

He finally looked back at her.

"What would you do if it was?"

_What would she do?_ At the moment she had no idea but for some reason she knew that he didn't have the dark mark and probably never would. At least she hoped and prayed.

"I don't know what I would do."

He nodded and reached his arm out to her.

"Go ahead," he said quietly, "See who I really am."

She took a deep shuddering breath and touched the cloth on his arm. She looked up to catch him eying her intensely.

"I'm sure the golden trio wonders if I'm working for the other side so go ahead and look."

Her hand clasped the cloth almost gripping it in her hand. All she had to do was move it back slightly and she'd have a definite answer, he was offering it to her on a silver platter. She'd find out if they all needed to watch their backs more closely and maybe even get him out of the school for good if it turned out that he was. She knew that he wasn't though, something in his eyes told her he wasn't and she was going to trust that instead. She didn't know why she was going to trust it but she was.

She let go of his sleeve and backed away shaking her head. He lowered his arm all of a sudden looking weary. He looked away again.

"I don't need to look. I already know what's there."

He turned to her again his eyes angry.

"Do you? You don't know me Granger. You don't know who I really am," he moved closer to her, "If you knew what I could do to you you'd go running in the other direction."

She shook her head, "I would never run from you Malfoy. Never. I'm not some fragile little girl who can't handle the truth when it's ugly. I'm not gonna go in a corner and curl in a ball and cry. Whatever's happening I can deal with it."

He laughed humorlessly, "It's easy to be strong when there's nothing to test your strength. Wait until it all gets ugly then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight. I'll fight until my last breath."

He nodded, "I bet you would not that it'd do you any good. Your enemies are cruel beyond your imagination. They won't just be happy with killing you. They'll torture you. There's a lot more ways to torture someone than with the crucio curse."

His eyes were haunted and he seemed to be caught in terrors she couldn't see. In that moment she grieved for him for whatever it was he was going through. She knew that whatever it was he was going through it alone and with his alienation of Blaise it was even more so.

"I can help you Draco."

His eyes refocused on her and they both seemed shocked that she'd called him by his first name.

"Say that again."

His voice had gone low and incredibly deep. The gray of his eyes were becoming smoky again they were staring at her mouth.

"Draco."

He cupped her face gently in his hands and her eyes shuttered closed before opening them to look at him. His finger was unconsciously caressing her and she resisted the urge to moan.

"Say it again."

"Draco," the word was little more than a breathy plea, "Please," she moaned.

His lips found hers and unlike their first kiss which had stemmed from anger this one was slow and sweet. He took his time moving his mouth over hers slowly as if savoring the taste then his tongue slipped into her mouth possessing her.

His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her over to the couch. Without separating their bodies or mouths he laid her gently down his body covering hers. The feel of his hard body on top of hers made her moan again. He moved slightly back to look at her. His eyes were so intense they made her shiver.

"You are so beautiful."

She glanced away from the intensity of his gaze and knew that she was blushing.

"Will you say it again?"

She looked back at him and reached up to caress his face.

"Draco."

His mouth was on hers again and this time the passion was as ferocious as their first time. His mouth roamed over hers hungrily and she gave as good as she got. His manhood throbbed hot against her thigh and his hands slid under her shirt. She threw her head back as his mouth descended lower. He sucked playfully on her neck as his hand kneaded the flesh of her stomach. Her eyes were hazy and she felt like she was on fire. He leaned up to possess her mouth again and he somehow brought their bodies closer because now she felt as if she was melded to him, skin to skin.

She had no idea where either of their bodies began or ended. She felt as if she was one with him. Every part of her body had come alive and was bursting with need. She thought she heard a door click open but was too preoccupied to notice. Draco hadn't either because his mouth continued to plunder hers. There was a small gasp behind her and his head shot up. She twisted her head around to see as well.

Ginny was froze in the midst of entering the room. Her eyes were wide in shock. For a long moment they were all staring at one another. Ginny's mouth was wide and unmoving then finally she let out a tiny shriek and fled from the room. She and Draco slowly turned to look at one another breathing hard. Despite Ginny's intrusion she felt calm and unhurried. She watched the emotions pass silently on his face and wondered if he'd regretted it. Somehow him regretting it was a thousand times worse than Ginny's walking in on them.

He finally sighed and slowly removed himself from her. He stood up and leaned down to help her up. He nodded towards the door.

"You should probably go after her. Weaslette looked to be in shock, not that I blame her."

She peered at him closely righting her clothes, "You don't........regret it.......Do you?"

He was long in answering but he eventually shook his head.

"No. Do you?"

She shook her head, "No."

He gave her a small smile and leaned down to brush her lips lightly with his again.

"I have no idea what you're doing to me Granger," he looked at the door again, "You'd better go get her before she goes jumping off a roof thinking the world's come to an end."

She chuckled, "Maybe it has."


	10. The Beginning of Revelations

Ch. 10 The Beginning of Revelations

Hermione searched diligently through the schools hoping to get a glance of red hair. She felt like she'd been all over the place and hadn't found Ginny yet. _Where would Ginny go if she was upset?_ Ordinarily she'd probably jump on her broom but since the sun had set and most people were heading to the Great Hall for dinner she knew that wasn't a possibility. She'd almost given up and was heading back to her room when she saw red hair flip around a corner. She hurried after and caught Ginny walking quickly towards the Gryffindor commons.

"Ginny!" she stumbled after her, "Ginny wait!"

Ginny stopped and spun around in shock. Hermione slowed down in front of her out of breath.

"I've been looking," she breathed heavily, "everywhere for you."

Ginny was eying her as if she were some alien speaking another language. She shifted uncomfortably as she realized she had no idea what she was going to say to her. How did she explain her and Draco? She hid a smile thinking about the fact that she was on a first name basis with him. She would have been more perplexed about Ginny finding them but what had just transpired between her and Draco had left her in too good a mood. She was happy and not even Ginny being upset could stop her almost feelings of giddiness.

"Ginny, what you saw-" she began.

"Was you and Malfoy snogging," Ginny interrupted.

She blinked. They _had_ been snogging. She couldn't believe it she was still in a state of shock herself. Ginny's voice was accusing and hinted at traces of anger.

"What's going on with you Hermione? You and Malfoy?"

There was no one in the long hall with them but their voices were hushed, nonetheless.

"It's not what you think," she said weakly.

Ginny crossed her arms giving her a 'yeah right' look.

"How long have you been shagging the enemy?"

She gasped and resisted the urge to slap her, "I am not _shagging_ Malfoy."

"But you are snogging him, right? Since when did you two become a hot item and how comes no one knows? Merlin, Hermione, I thought you two hated each other!"

"We do! I mean we did!" she shook her head confused, "I don't know. I don't know what's happening between us. It just.......happened."

Ginny looked unconvinced.

"You two didn't look like you hated each other," she swept her hand through her hair in irritation, "How can you kiss that ferret? He treats you so horrible Hermione! Have you not forgotten that he bloodied Blaise Zabini's face the other day because he asked you out? How many times has he called you a mudblood?" she threw her arms up, "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione was silently taking in Ginny's anger and apparent disgust with her when she latched on to what she said about Draco and Blaise's fight. Suddenly it hit her like a sack of bricks. He'd fought Blaise _because_ he asked her out. It had nothing to do with her not being a pureblood. He was simply.......jealous. She breathed out heavily trying to catch her breath at the news. _Draco was jealous. He was jealous of Blaise that's why he wouldn't tell me_.

"He was jealous," she said aloud.

Ginny cocked her head and looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Hermione, did you drink anything that he gave you? Because, you're not acting like yourself."

She shook her head and focused back on Ginny.

"I did not drink anything. This is me Ginny. Whether you like it or not I _was_ kissing Draco-"

"Draco?" Ginny interrupted, "You're calling him Draco? You must be under some dark spell some-"

"Ginny, will you please!" Ginny blinked in surprise and shut her mouth, "I'm not under a spell. I haven't taken a potion and I'm not going crazy!"

"Then how do you explain what happened?"

She realized Ginny was trying her best to rationalize her actions from an angle that she could understand. She didn't see the obvious truth.

"I don't know if I can explain it. One moment we're talking or arguing and the next.........." her voice trailed off.

Ginny looked incredulous, "This isn't the first time?"

Hermione slowly shook her head, "Only one other time before."

This time it was Ginny's turn to shake her head, "I don't know who you are Hermione and right now I'm going to walk away before I say something I regret," she turned to go then stopped and gave her one last look, "Do you realize that my brother is in love with you?"

"Ron?" she blinked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's the one," her voice grew quiet, "If you break his heart I'll never forgive you."

She walked off down the hall leaving her alone. Hermione's shoulders slumped suddenly realizing the severity of the situation._ Ron was in love with her?_ _Since when?_ Either she was really daft or Ginny was really wrong, somehow she felt it was the former. She grew angry. _He's in love with me now? Now?_ She wanted to scream in frustration but instead headed down the hall to the library. She needed time to herself to think.

Later that night Hermione had left the library and headed to the Gryffindor common. Despite Ginny's being pissed at her she knew she wouldn't forgo her Prefect duties especially not since McGonagall had trusted her with filling in for Draco. She smiled as she stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She hadn't returned to their dorms since he'd told her to go after Ginny and she wondered if his mind was in as much of a mess as hers was.

A few minutes later Ginny stepped out of the portrait and looked in surprise at Hermione. She said nothing and began to walk the length of the hall Hermione beside her. She wasn't going to press her for the moment she would let her talk when she was ready. Knowing Ginny, she knew she wouldn't be silent for long. Not five minutes later Ginny glanced at her her expression cool.

"It just happened?"

Hermione nodded, "I didn't plan to kiss him, Ginny. Most of the time I'm always angry at him for something he's said or done. It's not like I woke up this morning intending to do it."

Ginny tried to keep her face cool and unfriendly but she couldn't help it and smiled.

"No wonder you two are always arguing."

Hermione caught her amused expression and said, "What do you mean?"

"You and Malfoy were arguing because you couldn't.........you know," Ginny implied.

Hermione felt herself blushing and began to walk faster.

"I hardly think that's the reason, Ginny. We argue because he's an insulting, insufferable, git."

"Who you happen to enjoy snogging,"

She laughed in shock.

"I guess when you put it that way," she became quiet, "Do you hate me?"

Ginny sighed, "No, I was pissed at first. Then I sat trying to picture myself in your place. Personally, if Draco Malfoy ever tried to kiss me I'd slap him before he could pucker his lips. But, I'm also not blind. He's very well made," she blushed as she admitted it.

Hermione smiled in agreement.

"Do you think Ron is really in love with me?"

Ginny nodded, "I think he expects you and he are gonna hook up soon. It seems like the natural thing to do."

Hermione shook her head, "I fancied him in fourth and fifth year, he never noticed. Now, that I don't have those feelings for him he goes and has them for me," she sighed, "I felt he'd been acting strange around me lately. I didn't suspect his feelings though."

Ginny lowered her head as they walked, "I thought that I would end up with Harry and you would end up with Ron and we'd all be these two miserably happy couples."

"Things don't always work out the way you expect."

Ginny's face had become forlorn then brightened, "So, what's it like kissing the ferret?"

Hermione's face heated.

"That good huh?"

"Promise me you won't say anything to Harry or Ron?"

Ginny gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise. It's not like I'll be able to get a word in with Estrella around and Ron would......well I don't wanna think about what he would do. He'd probably kill Malfoy."

The thought had occurred to her. She hoped it wouldn't come to that though. She wasn't even sure exactly what was going on with her and Draco and she definitely wasn't going to complicate matters with the entire school in the know. There was too much at stake.

* * *

Today was Saturday and mostly everyone was headed to Hogsmeade. Hermione was just getting up. After her patrol with Ginny she'd come back to the dorms to find Draco gone. She knew that he was out on one of his nightly excursions and she was once again overwrought with fear for him. She'd stayed up until she'd heard him come back in quietly sometime early this morning. Only after she'd heard his door click was she able to close her eyes and drift off.

She knew she'd most likely missed breakfast but she wasn't that hungry anyway. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She stepped out of her room and looked to his. The snake was still for once and appeared sleep. She knew he was probably still asleep and crept quietly out.

At Hogsmeade the Gryffindors were still celebrating their first victory and were mostly concentrated in the Hog's Head merrily having butterbeers. She had left the gathering to go to a small jewelry shop. She was eying an enchanting bracelet that looked like it was made out of blue gold, unfortunately it was waay out of her price range. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and was surprised to see Blaise. She'd almost forgotten that she'd agreed to a butterbeer with him if she came.

"Blaise. Hi."

He nodded at the bracelet, "Are you interested in that?"

She glanced at it, "It's beautiful but much too expensive."

He looked at the price, "Do you want it?"

She glanced back at the bracelet then at him.

"I can't. I would never spend that much money on-"

"On yourself?" he broke in, "Why don't I buy it for you?"

She gasped shaking her head, "No, I would never be able to accept that from you. It's way too expensive."

"I insist," he reached into his pockets and she reached out to still him.

"That is not necessary Blaise. What are you doing in here anyway?"

He shrugged, "I saw you come in. I've been meaning to talk to you."

She wondered if he would call his 'date' off. She felt bad about his house turning on him but then again he didn't look that upset by it.

"How have you been?" she asked trying to gauge his reaction.

He grinned at her, "You mean how am I feeling now that my entire house hates me?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Exactly."

"It hasn't been a picnic but it's not anything I can't handle."

She bit her lip trying to think of a solution for him.

"Why don't you tell everyone that you hate me and would never date someone like me?" she offered.

He chuckled his dark hair falling in his face.

"I'm not going to do that besides it's not true. They can make me an outcast, it's not like there's much kinship in Slytherin to begin with. We may stick together but there's no real love lost."

"I'm sorry about you and Dr-," she caught herself, "You and Malfoy."

He glanced away his black eyes cooling considerably.

"I'm sorry you have to share a dorm with him."

"I'm sure you and Malfoy will be friends again, maybe he'll even apologize."

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Draco doesn't apologize to anyone for anything and he isn't going to start with me. Not that it matters, he's an idiot and I'm not interested."

She didn't tell him that he had apologized to her. He probably wouldn't believe it she'd hardly believed it herself.

"I don't want you to be out with your housemates because of me."

He gave her a wide smile, "It's not really up to you is it?" she shook her head no smiling back at him, "Can we have that butterbeer now?"

She didn't want to give him the wrong idea but she had agreed to this days before and nodded. They went to the Hogs Head and immediately everyone's attention was on them. People even started clapping and she'd blushed profusely before finding a seat far in the back. Blaise just grinned at it all. She definitely didn't like all the attention that they were garnering nor did she like that everyone was looking at her and Blaise as some modern day Romeo and Juliet.

Despite everyone staring at them interestedly she had a good time with Blaise. The talked about miscellaneous things like school, what they wanted to do when they graduated, and places they'd been. He'd even relaxed a told a few hilarious stories about he and Draco. They were both avoiding the subject of the inevitable war it seemed as if that were a taboo subject. She had no idea where he stood in the matter which is one of the reasons she didn't care to know at the moment. He didn't feel like a life-long enemy but this wasn't the time to be caught off guard. Things were still becoming increasingly dangerous and Dumbledore's absence hadn't helped matters.

Harry and Ron had been glaring in their direction watching Blaise closely. He'd taken the time to wave to them a few times which made Ron's face beet red. She would have laughed if she didn't know how Ron felt about her. When they'd stood to leave Blaise had given her a kiss on the cheek and she'd seen Harry visibly restrain Ron. A few of the girls had 'ahhed' at the polite gesture and she'd resisted rolling her eyes.

She, Harry, and Ron had promptly headed to Hagrid's cabin soon after. They had only seen him in class and hadn't been able to visit him like they used too. They also wanted information on Dumbledore's being gone and Hagrid although always reluctant to divulge always ended up telling them something of importance.

He had been standing in his door smiling and waving to them and Hermione felt a warm feeling inside at seeing his large jovial body welcoming them. He ushered them inside and immediately asked about Hogsmeade and if they were doing alright. They relaxed and talk for hours about this and that. Then they'd told him about Harry's predicament and he'd stared in worry.

"Voices, 'eh, Harry?" his large gruff voice was filled with worry.

Harry tried to appear as if it was no big deal but he was failing miserably. Hermione knew he was deathly afraid and putting up a brave front for all of them.

"Not voices. Just the one," he said.

"I've been trying to find information on it but couldn't. There's nothing anywhere it seems that says anything about a voice summoning you in the night," she shook her head, "It doesn't make sense."

Hagrid rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe we should have a talk with Dumbledore. I've never heard of anythin' like it either. You-know-who might be closer than we think.."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Ron said, "Where is he?"

Hagrid's eyes became shifty and he moved over to his stove and began brewing the tea he'd started to cook.

"Dumbledore has.......things he needs to tend to."

"What things?" Harry asked.

Hagrid continued to stir, "Mostly school things."

"Dumbledore's been gone for over a week. He's never been away from the school for this long. It must be serious," she said.

Hagrid seemed to not take it anymore and then dropped the spoon he was stirring with. He turned to them eagerly.

"There's a lot going on at the Ministry that Dumbledore has to sort out. Boring stuff."

They all looked at each other knowingly.

"Some people think Voldemort's followers are moving from within," he gazed at them all solemnly, "It's just like last time. Don't know who to trust," he shook his head, "Some parents have even been petitionin' for the school to close."

"What?" Ron was the first to say.

"They can't do that," Harry was angry at the thought.

Hagrid looked surprised at what he'd said, "Now, you didn't hear that from me. Matter o' fact you all should probably be heading back to the school. I'm supposed to be visiting Buckbeack pretty soon. Don't wanna miss it."

They all stood to go.

"Remember, you didn't hear nothin' from me."

They all nodded and said goodbye. They headed back to the castle giving theories as to what they thought Dumbledore's absence was and what the Ministry had to do with it.

"They can't be seriously asking to close the school. It's the safest place there is. Voldemort would never dream of coming here," Ron exclaimed.

"Dumbledore said there were a lot of powerful people convincing the ministry to keep the recent deaths a secret. They're probably behind this too," Harry mused, "They're probably working for Voldemort."

They stepped through the castle doors basking in the warmth from the fall climate.

"Hopefully some of the other members of the Order are helping him. Dumbledore may be very powerful but he's only one person. He can't very well fight the entire ministry on his own," she said.

"Maybe we should help him," Harry offered.

"How?" Ron looked at Harry puzzled, "We can't leave the school. We can't do anything."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

She glanced at him and could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He was suggesting leaving Hogwarts.

"No, Harry," she spoke adamantly, "How do we know that whatever that voice is won't be much stronger and powerful away from Hogwarts. It could get worse if we leave. Being here may be the only thing that's protecting you."

Ron nodded in agreement, "That's probably what Voldemort wants, you leave the castle so he can send his loyal Death Eaters to try to off you."

Harry groaned in irritation, "I can't just sit here and _wait_ for things to happen! Muggles are dying and soon they're going to start killing witches and wizards. It's only a matter of time. I'd rather be prepared then to be sitting here pretending everything is normal and then get caught unaware."

"Sometimes the only thing you can do is wait," she said quietly understanding his need to have an outburst.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and she said goodbye to them before heading to her own dorm. She had been anticipating seeing Draco all day. Just thoughts of the night before made her body heat in memory.

Inside the common room was empty and it didn't seem as if he had been through here at all. Their cauldron sat unmoved in the back of the room the lid firmly on top. His snake was up and writhing on his door. She wondered if that meant that he was up as well. She wanted to knock on his door but resisted and instead went to her room.

She grabbed a book and took a seat on the couch deciding to pass the time with reading. She had about a few hours left until her and Ginny would go patrolling and she wanted to make sure she caught him coming out of his room.

The hours flew by and she'd constantly watched his door hoping for him to leave his room. Ginny came and she had grudgingly went patrolling her thoughts completely occupied with him. Ginny had asked about her date with Blaise.

"It wasn't a date, Ginny. We just had a butterbeer that's all."

"Umhm," she said giving her a wry look, "Then why is everyone saying he kissed you at the end?"

"Huh? What?" she'd said pulling her thoughts from Draco.

Ginny had given her an exasperated look, "Are you even paying attention? I _said_, if it was 'just a butterbeer' why is everyone saying he kissed you at the end?"

"Merlin, people have nothing better to do, do they?"

Ginny had elbowed her, "Come on, spill."

She sighed, "There's nothing to spill. He kissed me on the cheek. That was all," she had looked at Ginny suspiciously, "Where were you anyway? I don't remember seeing Estrella either. I knew something was odd about that."

Ginny shrugged, "I offered to take her shopping."

She had eyed her surprised, "Really? I thought you hated her."

"Hate's a strong word. I do dislike her though. I knew you Harry and Ron would want to visit Hagrid. I doubt you all wanted her tagging along."

She'd smiled at her, "Thanks Ginny, that was thoughtful of you."

She'd shrugged again, "I think the less time they spend together the better."

Hermione had said nothing else even though a part of her agreed about Estrella and Harry's seemingly permanent attachment.

Now she was back in her room and moving to Draco's door. There was still no sign of him and she was beginning to worry. She raised her hand to the door and hesitated before knocking.

"Draco?"

She waited patiently for him to open up. A few moments passed before she knocked again this time more forcefully.

"Draco?"

She leaned her head against the door to see if she could hear anything. There was no movement on the other side so she put her hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened quietly and Hermione gazed around his room. It was identical to hers except it was masculine with green and silver tones. His bed was made up and there was a tray of half-eaten food on a table near the window. She closed the door and went to the couch to continue reading her book.

She had no idea when he'd left or how long he'd been gone but she was assuming this was one of his nightly visits to the Forbidden Forest. She pushed her fears down and tried to focus on the words on the pages in her book. Soon enough she was pulled into the fictional world and time flew by. Sometime later her eyes fell closed and her book slid out of her hands.

Much later she was awoken by the door opening. She sat up becoming immediately awake. Her heart stopped when she was Draco stumble through the door. He fell to the floor and struggled to get back up. He looked like he was in tremendous pain. She jumped up and ran over to him lifting him up with her arms. He was shivering and his head was bent low barely remaining conscious. She struggled to uphold him.

"Draco," she barely got out faltering under his weight, "Draco, please let me help you to the couch."

His head lifted momentarily and she saw that his face was badly bruised and bleeding.

"Room...........Take.....me..to my room," he gasped out.

He seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"We need to go to the hospital wing-" she tried to turn back to the door and he refused to budge.

"NO," he said harshly, "My room......Take me to my......room."

He began to move in that direction and she moved with him helping him slowly to the door. She turned the knob with her free hand and pulled him through. He held on to her tightly as she practically dragged him to his bed. He fell on it his bloody face in a grimace. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest looking at him in his injured state.

"Draco, you need help. I only know basic medicine but you need a lot more."

His gray eyes stared at the ceiling concealing his pain.

"Help.....me.....with my robes."

He was lifting himself up trying to take his robes off and she stilled him. She pulled his robe over his head and she could tell that he winced.

"I'm sorry," she said throwing the robes to the side.

He had on a white shirt underneath and she lifted him up again to remove it. He clenched his jaw against the pain and lifted up so she could take the shirt off. She gasped when his shirt was completely removed. His skin was already turning purple at the vicious bruises and it looked as if a rib or two had been broken.

A tear slide out of her eye and he looked at her curiously before cupping her face with his hand.

"Why are you crying Granger?"

She blinked the tear away, "Wait a minute. I'll be right back."

He was about to say something but she ran out of the room before he could. She ran into her room and grabbed her wand then ran back. He had begun to breath more shallowly and ragged than before and she knew it was the result of his broken ribs. She immediately healed the smaller wounds whispering simple medical spells and then looked at him helplessly when she'd finished.

"You need Madam Pomfrey. She can heal your broken ribs."

"No," he grabbed her wrist tightly the wounds on his face already clearing from her spells, "Hand me.......my......wand."

She looked around for it.

"In.....In..my......robe."

She grabbed his robe and fished in the pockets before finally retrieving it She handed it to him and he seemed to take a gasping breath before whispering complicated medical spells. Her eyes widened watching him. He continued to clench his jaws at the pain from his broken ribs moving back into place. Once he was finished the hand with the wand in it dropped limply to his side and he breathed out heavily.

She tenderly touched the area where his ribs had been protruding into his skin only moments before. He sucked in a breath at her touch and she immediately jerked her hand away. He reached for hand with lightning speed and laid it on his chest. They said nothing for a long while. She just sat there her hand in his as it lay on his chest. His eyes were watching hers half-massed. After a few minutes they fluttered closed and he slept.

She watched him, content. He looked like an angel while he slept his features smooth and innocent with no traces of worry or pain. Tears slid down her face as her mind came up with reasons why he'd come in in the state he was in.

In all these years she'd never thought much into the bullying boy who'd spent so much time tormenting them all. She never thought of him as having any real problems or facing any real issues. She'd noticed a look in Draco that she'd never noticed before. She'd only really seen it in Harry. He was haunted. Before this year she would have written him off as a Death Eater in training who was nothing more than a replica of his despicable father. Now she saw that he was much more than his legacy much more than a mindless follower of Voldemort because she saw something she never thought she would see in him. Struggle.

He was struggling with himself and to be able to struggle was to question, doubt, and reflect. Whatever he was sneaking off to do every night he definitely wasn't enjoying. She could even see the hatred in his eyes from whatever task he'd just had to commit. It tore her up inside and she wanted to be able to keep him away from the pain of whatever it was he was experiencing.

She watched him for a few minutes more wiping the tears from her face and began to quietly move from the bed. His hand held tightly on to hers keeping her by his side.

"Don't go, Hermione."

Her eyes closed briefly at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. She licked her dry lips and looked down at him. His eyes were still closed.

"I'll stay, if you want me too."

His eyes opened and stared up at her tiredly.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you," she brushed a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

He slowly moved his head back and forth.

"Stubborn," he whispered his eyes closing again.

She chuckled blinking away another tear.

"I'm afraid for you Draco."

His breath became even again and she curled up next to him careful not to lean on his sore injuries. With her hand in his on his chest she laid her head slowly on his chest as well. She could hear his heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep. It was the first time she'd been able to sleep without nightmares in a long while.

* * *

**(A/N) Hi everybody. I just wanted to say........YAY I made it to my 10th chapter! You have no idea what this means to me. I am the Queen of Procrastination and the fact that I have consistently updated this story and will continue to do so just astonishes me. I want to give a shout out to all who have read the story so far and a personal shot out to those who have taken the time to review.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD (Thanks for reviewing for nearly every chapter)**

**Mehr03**

**Malshani**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva (I read your review last night as I posted ch. 9 and loled when I realized everything you asked for I had already written, I guess we think it like when it comes to this story)**

**.xX (.xX)**

**Rosebud1915**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. So how am I doing? Do I suck or what? Don't be afraid to tell me. Hope everyone enjoys. :)**


	11. Property and Plans

Ch. 11 Property and Plans

Draco's eyes opened slowly to the light from the sun beaming through on to his face. His body felt stiff and sore. He tried to move slightly and looked down in amazement to find Granger nestled up against him with his arm around her. Her wild hair lay softly on his chest as did her hand that still remained clutched tightly in his. The soft contours of her face were highlighted by the morning's rays and she looked absolutely beautiful.

His body was unconsciously responding to hers against him and he took a shallow breath. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He couldn't resist himself and lifted the arm that was draped across her body and gently caressed her untamed curls. She stirred slightly in his arms.

"Draco," she whispered.

He smiled and let himself enjoy being close to her. His mind was slowly recollecting the events of the night before. He'd gone to meet with his father who'd then taken him to see Voldemort. The room he'd been apparrated to was no doubt a dungeon and had been used centuries before to torture. Many of the Death Eaters had been in attendance because he was supposed to formally announce his allegiance to the loathsome creature.

Everyone had worn dark hoods to conceal their identity not that he didn't already know who was who. He'd thought it pointless and cowardly. The room had been mostly dark the only light within was a small torch that sat in the back of the room. Voldemort had sat where he always sat in the middle with everyone creating a make-shift circle around him.

He had lifted his head his red eyes glowing and everyone had bowed on one knee in reverence. He had stood in front of Voldemort keeping his mind a blank forcing his malicious thoughts toward him at bay. His red eyes had seemed to pierce through him but he had felt no fear.

"Who is your master?" Voldemort's slithering voice had hissed at him.

He'd had to go to a dead place in his head and heart in order to say, "You are."

"Will you die for the cause?"

He'd nodded and Voldemort's head had lifted slightly and said simply, "Demonstrate."

Suddenly every Death Eater had advanced on him. They'd shouted curses and he'd twitched and jerked on the floor. He had gritted his teeth trying to find a place in his mind where the pain hadn't mattered. He'd almost succeeded when he'd felt someone's boot kick harshly into his stomach. He'd lost the ability to breath and had gasped for air. Someone else had then kicked him in the face and blood flew everywhere.

He could vaguely make out his father in the corner of the room watching it all with a stoic expression on his face. He was the only one aside from Draco and Voldemort who was not cloaked. He could practically see in his eyes that he was silently asking him not to disappoint him.

Everyone had continued 'testing his loyalty' by savagely hitting him magically and physically. Time had become of no consequence to him he had no idea if minutes passed or hours. Voldemort's red eyes had watched everything diligently while hissing in pleasure until he lifted his hand slightly. Everyone had immediately stopped and resumed their kneeling positions as if they'd never moved to begin with.

Draco had been on his back trying to breathe evenly. He had felt nothing but pain even breathing was painful but he hadn't wanted to give any of them the satisfaction of showing it. Lucius had walked over and jerked him up roughly. He'd used all his strength not to groan as his pain multiplied at the sudden motion.

"You will receive your mark Draco," Voldemort hissed, "You will have the rare honor of receiving it from me."

He had barely heard the words as it seemed he had been slipping in and out of consciousness. His father had apparrated back to the Forbidden Forest and had let him drop to the ground in pain.

"You surprised me tonight," his father had said pleasure in his voice before hardening, "Now get back to Hogwarts. The pain is your reward do not get rid of it quickly."

He had apparrated again leaving him alone in the dark forest. How he made his way back to the castle he had no clue. He remembered half-walking half-crawling through the dense trees barely aware of his surroundings. He had been on the lookout for werewolves and the like ever sine his encounter with Granger but when he had trudged through the forest he could care less if any deadly creature happened upon him.

Somehow he'd found his way to the school and had miraculously made it back to his dorm. He remembered her helping him to his room and him asking her to stay before everything became a blank. He'd called her Hermione for the first time but hadn't been able to see her reaction. Hermione. He could definitely get used to calling her that.

She stirred beside him and he could tell that she was waking up. Her head lifted slightly as if trying to figure out where she was. He watched her look down at his chest before looking up at him. Her eyes were wide in surprised. She moved quickly lifting herself up from him. He immediately missed the warmth of her body as she separated herself.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked quickly her eyes scanning him.

He shook his head and sat up slowly mindful of his aching body.

"You didn't hurt me."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair nervously and glanced at a clock in the back of the room.

"If I hurry now I can still make breakfast."

As if hearing her words a small elf popped into the room. It looked at both of them wide eyed before laying a tray of food on the dresser and popping away again. She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"That's a part of your punishment?"

He nodded, "McGonagall seems to think me not being around my housemates is a punishment."

She raised a brow, "It's not?"

"I'm not as attached to them as you might think," he said wryly.

"I'm starting to understand that."

Her eyes lowered to his chest before flitting away and he could see her cheeks redden. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Were you able to speak to Weaslette or has she jumped off of one of the North Towers?"

She shook her head, "I wish you'd quit calling her that. And Ron. And Harry."

He feigned stupidity.

"I've never referred to them as Weaslette."

She gave him a scolding stare, "You know what I mean."

He shrugged and his joints screamed, "They're _you're_ friends not mine," he grit out through his teeth.

She stepped closer to him concerned.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels bloody great," he breathed out massaging his arm.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you know how to say _anything_ without being sarcastic?"

He glared at her not appreciating what he thought was pity in her eyes.

"I don't need nor do I want your pity."

She sat back down on the bed and tilted her head at him.

"I used to pity you years ago when were just little kids. I don't pity you now because whatever you're going through is self-inflicted. I feel sorry for you because you act like there is no way out," her voice softened, "There _is_ a way out, Draco. There is always a way out."

He stopped massaging his shoulder growing angry at her words.

"I don't remember asking for your advice," he shook his head, "You wouldn't understand anyway."

She sighed impatiently, "Why not? What can't I understand?"

He was in no mood to divulge to her the nightmare that was his life.

"You're missing breakfast."

She sat back annoyed.

"You can't push me away. Whether you like it not we're friends now."

She was defiant and her brown eyes dared him to argue with her. He tried fighting the smile tugging at his lips but lost.

"Since when are we friends? A kiss doesn't make us pals."

"We became friends when we started sharing secrets. When you started sneaking out at night and scaring me to death."

He raised a brow, "Scaring you to death?"

Suddenly he had a memory of her voice saying, "I'm afraid for you Draco."

He'd thought he'd been dreaming but now he realized she'd said the words as he fell unconsciously into sleep. She'd also had tears in her eyes. He never thought he'd see the day when Hermione Granger would shed tears for him.

"I've treated you horribly. You should've left me on the floor in the common room."

She smiled at him, "Are you saying in your own twisted way that you don't deserve my friendship?"

He scoffed, "Don't get ahead of yourself," he gazed at her intensely, "I'm a selfish man. I take what I want when I want it everyone else be damned. Do you want a friend like that?"

She didn't blink at his confession and slowly nodded.

"I know who you are.....well I know mostly who you are. The rest will have to come later."

She got off of the bed and headed towards his door.

"Hermione."

She turned back to him startled at his using her name.

"I don't really want to be your friend," her face fell and he eased himself out of bed carefully and walked to her. He lifted her chin with his hand and leaned down to give her a brief but passionate kiss. He stepped back trying to control his urge to take it farther, "Friends don't do that."

Her eyes widened her mouth making a small 'oh'. She made a hasty exit and he picked up the tray from his dresser heading to the table by his window. The future still looked bleak but right now he didn't give a damn.

* * *

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall and sat down between Ron and Harry. Everyone was already there chowing down into their morning meal and they both said 'hi' to her with their mouths full. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Blaise nodded at her with a grin. Everyone seemed to be distancing themselves from him as much as they could while sitting at the same table. A few still talked to him though, mainly girls, the boys seemed the least pressed to forgive or accept him again. She gave a small wave and smile before focusing on her food.

They were all midway through their meal when Dumbledore walked into the room. She elbowed Ron to get his attention and he nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Dumbledore walked up to sit in his usual throne like chair watching everyone. He looked the same as he always did eyes twinkling. Today he had on a long emerald green robe with little stars that twinkled magically on the cloth. He glanced at them nodding his head in greeting and they all looked at each other knowingly. They would be able to talk to him soon and hopefully get help with their problems.

The owls began to come in dropping letters and packages to those who'd gotten them. She beamed when a letter from her parents fell into her lap. She tore through the letter and began to read the letter that was half her father's and half her mother's. Every word she read warmed her heart. They were thinking about going on a vacation this Christmas and needed to know now if she wanted to come with them since the reservations had to be made early. Her dad had commented that business was booming and people's teeth seemed more rotten than ever.

She laughed and Harry had peeked at her letter and she'd let him read it with her knowing that it was times like these when he felt the loneliest. Ron was reading his own letter which seemed to make him grow redder by the second. Anyone could guess what Mrs. Weasley had sent him. After he was done he pocketed the letter.

"Mum says hi," he said weakly.

All of a sudden the volume in the room increased it seemed like everyone was talking at once. She paused reading her letter and tried to find the source of the commotion. A boy at the Hufflepuff table was showing a newspaper he'd just been given. Soon the discussion reached her ears.

"Muggles dead?"

"Many disappearances?"

"My mum said she might be taking me out."

"You-know-who's struck."

"What if it comes here?"

"What's going to happen?"

Everyone was murmuring worriedly and Dumbledore stood up. He raised his hands to quiet everybody. It took a few moments but everyone eventually quieted down and looked to him.

"I see that some of you have been notified of this morning's headlines made by the _Daily Prophet_. Do not worry. You are all quite safe. Do not fret. please continue eating."

He sat back down and everyone began talking urgently again.

"I guess we know why Dumbledore's been gone so long. He's been fighting the ministry," Harry said.

Ginny leaned over gazing at the three of them.

"Why is that you are the only three here that _don't_ look surprised?"

They all shrugged and looked away. Ginny slumped back into her seat looking annoyed. Estrella seemed confused by everything going on and Harry calmly explained it to her.

"So how long have you all known about this?" Ginny asked.

Ron popped a piece of sausage into his mouth and tried to talk intentionally garbling his words. Ginny rolled her eyes and then turned to Hermione.

"Not long, we really don't know much," she admitted.

"None of you could tell me?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"We were told to not speak a word," she said.

"Who told you?"

_That_ Hermione was not going to say. She'd said enough already. Ginny would have to remain upset with them for the time being. Ginny shook her head and resumed talking to Parvati Patil beside her. They finished their breakfast and she followed them out to the Quidditch field to watch them practice and mostly goof around. Afterward they were all heading to Hogsmeade and she decided to go only for a little while. She wanted to get back to her dorm soon.

* * *

Draco had decided to work on a paper that was due tomorrow in Snape's class since he had virtually nothing else to do. Tonight he had a break from his Death Eater meetings. His father wasn't expecting him until a few days later. He could relax until then. He'd immersed himself in writing the paper when there was a pop and he turned to see an elf standing beside him holding what looked to be a present. He vaguely wondered if his father was sending him a congratulations for the night before.

The elf cast its eyes away and set the present on the table. Without saying anything else the elf popped out of the common room. He curiously picked up the gift that was wrapped in blue and noticed that there was a note sticking out of the wrapping. He pulled out the note and set it aside more interested in the present for now. He tore through the wrapping and opened a blue box. Inside was a bracelet that looked like it was made out of blue gold. It shimmered ethereally as if it held an ocean inside. It was most definitely not for him since it was obviously made for a woman. That meant that it was Hermione's.

Who would be sending Hermione a bracelet and why? He picked up the note and began to read his knuckles turning white as he gripped it in his hands.

Hermione,

I enjoyed sharing the butterbeer. It was a special time. I couldn't resist myself and bought the bracelet you wanted. Don't send it back as I've torn the receipt. It is yours now. Enjoy.

Blaise

He finally let the note drop from his death grip. His fury was clouding his vision and he wanted nothing more than to leave the room and seek out Blaise so he could pound his face in again. Either Blaise was really stupid or he was intentionally trying to go against his wishes.

_Butterbeer? When the hell did this happen?_ _Yesterday. It had to have happened while she'd been gone yesterday_. He clenched his fists thinking that she'd been gone all day with him sharing butterbeers and apparently shopping together. Blaise was becoming more than a thorn in his side. He was becoming a problem. 

* * *

Hermione swept into the dorm by late afternoon having stayed at Hogsmeade longer than she'd expected. The common room was empty. She hoped Draco hadn't tried to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest already. She went into her room and removed her robes then came back out. She moved their cauldron to the study table and then went to his door. As she raised her hand the door opened suddenly and he swept out nearly knocking her over.

He looked at their cauldron and moved towards it setting his book down beside it. He looked at their instructions and began to start from there completely ignoring her. She walked over and started helping wondering what the problem was. He was brisk and short with everything he said and never did really looking her in the eye.

She had a feeling he was holding in his anger over something. What that something was she had no idea. So preoccupied in her thoughts was she that she almost dropped the wrong plant into the pot. He had grabbed her hand before she let it drop.

"Are you trying to ruin the whole potion?" he scolded her.

She jerked her hand away in annoyance.

"Sorry. I......I wasn't paying attention."

"That much is obvious," he muttered under his breath.

She dropped the false ingredient and stared at him irritated.

"Maybe if I wasn't getting the cold shoulder I would be able to concentrate a little better."

He glanced at her in annoyance and correctly applied the true ingredient. He stirred five times before adding water then potting the cauldron. He lifted up the pot and returned it to the back of the room.

"Why is it that every time we work on this pathetic potion you're angry at me and I have no idea why?"

He went into his room completely ignoring her and she was just about to follow when he came back out holding a box and what looked like a note. He slammed it on the table glaring at her.

"Your boyfriend sent you something."

She eyed him confused and picked up the box and the note. She read the note first and then quickly opened the box already knowing what was there. She gasped when she saw the blue bracelet she'd been looking at in the jewelry shop.

"I can't believe he bought this for me....." she said more to herself.

"He obviously had a good time yesterday sharing butterbeers and all," he bit out angrily.

She glanced up at him breaking her gaze from the bracelet. Despite the letter she couldn't and wouldn't accept this no matter how badly she wanted it.

"He's not my boyfriend and all we did was talk," she said defending herself.

"And share _buterbeers_," he stressed.

She waved the note in his face.

"Why did you open and read this?"

He actually had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"I thought it was for me."

She nodded, "Of course. You thought one of your many conquests had sent you a gift thanking you for their night of ecstasy."

He shook his head.

"I haven't been with a girl in-"

She raised her eyebrows.

"In what? Three days?"

Just the thought of some nameless bimbo with him made her see red.

"Do you not listen to anything I say? This isn't about me. I'm not the one getting sent expensive presents."

She realized he was jealous. _He's actually jealous_. The thought was pleasing only for a moment before irritation overtook her.

"Why exactly does this bother you Draco?"

She knew the reason. She wanted him to _admit_ the reason though. She wasn't even sure if he'd totally admitted it to himself yet. He suddenly looked uneasy and she pressed further.

"Why do you hate the thought of me and Blaise going out on a date?"

His eyes softened and he sighed, "I," he paused, "I respect you Hermione."

She smiled at him in surprise.

"You respect me? That doesn't answer my question."

He shifted on his feet obviously out of his comfort zone.

"I respect you and he doesn't. He just wants to have sex with you and brag about it later. Ordinarily I wouldn't care but.........." he left the sentence hanging.

She stepped closer to him.

"But what?"

He took a breath before finishing, "But you deserve better and I would never treat you like that and I wouldn't sit by and let anyone else either."

She took a shaky breath his words sinking deep down into her heart. He'd spoken roughly as if the thought of her being used callously pissed him off.

"I know what Blaise wants. I'm not stupid. You should trust that I can and will protect myself." she smiled shyly, "But thanks anyway."

He gave her annoyed look, "Yet you still go out with him."

"I haven't went out with him," she glanced at the bracelet, "He probably only bought this to annoy you. You did bloody his face over this."

He snatched the box out of her hand eying the bracelet again.

"How much did this cost?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not accepting it. I'll give it to him tomorrow in class."

She reached for it but he moved it out of her grasp.

"How much did it cost?"

She sighed, "Five galleons."

His eyes widened.

"Five galleons?" he asked astonished.

He looked at the bracelet again as if expecting it to magically fly away. She reached for it again but he was still too quick for her.

"He spent five galleons to impress you," he put the box in his back pocket.

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Are you crazy? Hand me that back!"

He moved away from her.

"_I'll_ give him back his little present."

She put her hands on her hip becoming angry. _How could he seem so endearing one minute and a complete jack-ass the next?_

"That's not your place to do, _Malfoy_," she said using his last name to irritate him.

He merely raised a brow in amusement.

"As far as I'm concerned it is, _Granger_."

"Meaning?" she stressed out.

He rolled his eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you were supposed to be a smart witch?"

"Only when I'm dealing with normal logical things, both of which you are not," she surmised.

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. He covered her gasp with his mouth. She felt herself melting into him again before he pulled away.

"Consider yourself mine."

He walked into his room and shut the door. She growled in frustration. She noticed the note on the table and glared at his door. He still had the necklace.

* * *

Lucius sat at the round table that housed many Death Eaters watching them all furtively. Malfoy Manor was the usual place to meet but if they felt like their operations were being watched they had many secondary spots to relocate.

"I thought that you had this situation under control Lucius?" Bellatrix Lestrange spoke sourly towards the man.

He eyed her frostily.

"I am the one who has been paying off all of these officials. I don't see anyone else chipping in. Besides it was mostly Dumbledore, that old fool wouldn't stop until he had them on his side."

"What does our Lord want us to do next?" Crabbe Sr. spoke

Bellatrix pursed her mouth evilly, "If he takes anymore advice from Lucius we might lose all the progress we've made so far. Potter's nearly ours don't screw that up."

Lucius gave her a chilling smile.

"Killing Sirius Black in no way makes you a person of authority. There is a reason he trusts me more than you. You couldn't come up with a good idea if you were cursed with it."

She snarled and opened her mouth to retort and he held up a well manicured hand.

"I am the head of this meeting you are not. Now on to more pertinent matters," he eyed the rest of the people at the table, "In order to infiltrate Hogwarts we need more than just two people. I want you to recruit your sons," he eyed Crabbe and Goyle Sr.

They nodded. He smiled satisfactorily.

"Taking over Hogwarts will practically hand us the wizarding world and subsequently the rest. These are our Lord's plans and wishes and he wants us to act soon. Time is running out."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"We will not meet again until the moment we strike."

"How do we know your boy can be trusted?" Bellatrix snarled.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"Because he is my son and therefore a part of me. He will not disappoint."

His tone brooked no argument and everyone fell silent. Most of the plan hinged on Draco so therefore he _couldn't_ disappoint or else it would be a grave situation indeed.


	12. Deadly Decisions

Ch. 12 Deadly Decisions

Hermione walked into class proud of herself. She'd managed to sneak into Draco's room while he'd been showering and retrieved the bracelet. The last thing she wanted was for he and Blaise to have another confrontation especially about her. She sat at her desk and as usual she was one of the first here. She reached into her pocket to look at the bracelet one last time before she gave it back to Blaise. She moved her hand around in her pocket trying to feel for the box but felt nothing but her wand. She digged deeper but stopped when she realized that it wasn't there.

She could've sworn she'd put it in her pocket before she'd left. She looked behind her to see if it had fallen out somehow but she didn't see the box anywhere. _Where could it be?_ She was contemplating rushing back to her room to see if she'd left it there when Blaise came walking in. He spotted her and moved in her direction. He must've gotten up early to talk to her because he was never in class before it started. He sat down next to her and scooted his seat close.

"Did you get the bracelet?" he asked eying her wrists.

"Yes, I did and I can't accept it."

He leaned close to her smiling, "I told you, it's yours. Don't insult me by trying to return it. I was hoping you'd be wearing it."

"I can't accept something so expensive. Why would you spend that much money?" she scolded gently.

He stared into her eyes, "Because I'm rich and you're priceless. I can afford it."

She blushed at his compliment even if she knew it was nothing more than a pick-up line. It felt like he was becoming really serious about wooing her and she wasn't about to string him along.

"Blaise, I _will_ be giving you back that bracelet. I can not and I will not accept it."

He sighed, "Why don't you just wear it once? If you still want to give it back then I'll accept."

She shook her head adamantly.

"No and just so we're clear. I can't be bought."

He looked confused and a bit hurt.

"I'm not trying to buy you Hermione. I just saw how much you wanted it and it made me feel good to buy it for you."

She looked at him wearily trying to guess if he was telling the truth or not. She didn't trust him at all but she also wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She hoped she would be able to find the bracelet or else she would have to come up with five galleons. As if sensing her thoughts the box fell down on the table in front of them making them both jump back.

Draco stepped around in front of them glaring at Blaise. He put both palms on the table and leaned in towards him. There were only three other people in the room besides themselves but all eyes were on the blond and the brunette.

"Since you didn't get my message the first time I'll say it again," he nodded to her his voice low and menacing, "She is _mine_."

Blaise stood up and leveled with him his fists balling at his sides.

"Since when? Before or after you constantly insult and demean her? She doesn't belong to you. She's not your property."

Draco's expression chilled and he leaned back, "And you are supposed to be her white knight in shining armor rescuing her from big bad Draco?" he shook his head disgusted, "You'd do and say anything to make a score."

Blaise's mouth set into a hard scowl, "You weren't even interested in her until I was."

She stared at them astonished that they were discussing her like she wasn't even there and pissed off that Draco was treating her like one of his possessions. She stood up angrily.

"I am not some non-entity that needs my fate to be decided by either of you," she poked Draco in the chest, "And I am not something that you own!"

He stumbled back startled. She opened her mouth to say more when she heard Snape's drawl behind her, "Will you three take your seats and save the theatrics for another day," he glanced scornfully at them all, "and preferably another class."

Blaise whispered to her, "I apologize Hermione," before he hurried to his desk. Draco slowly moved to his seat watching him closely. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and glanced at Snape hoping he hadn't exactly heard what they were arguing about.

Everyone began to file into class and take their seats. Harry sat beside her looking as if he hadn't slept in ages.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she looked him over concerned.

He looked at her tiredly, "The voice. It was much stronger last night than it's ever been. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just sat up."

Her eyes widened, "You haven't been to sleep at all?"

He shook his head solemnly, "I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I could hear it," he looked at her helplessly, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll figure it out Harry. I promise."

Snape cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"This week we're going to focus on counter-attacks to curses," he cast an annoyed look at Harry then eyed the box on the table, she hadn't even realized it was still there, "Who's is that?"

Harry looked at the box for the first time and shrugged while shaking his head. Snape turned to her sneering.

"This is neither the time nor the place for hook-ups."

A few people snickered at her and Harry. She lowered her eyes and grabbed the box, "It's Blaise's. He left it here," she said pathetically wishing her seat could swallow her whole.

Snape snapped his head to Blaise, "If it's yours come get it. We've wasted enough time already."

Blaise reluctantly retrieved the box and returned to his seat. Snape then turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy you have detention tonight."

Draco snapped his gaze from Hermione to stare wide eyed at Snape.

"What?" he exclaimed in shock.

Snape eyes lowered, "One more word and I'll deduct house points."

Everyone stared in awe at the exchange. No one had ever seen Snape reprimand Draco and certainly not threaten to deduct points from his own house, what was worse was no one knew why. If he was punishing him for the argument at the start of class why wasn't he also giving her and Blaise detention?

She watched Draco stare in shock at Snape who ignored him and began to teach the class as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Harry was completely awoke now and looking at her questioningly. The class was deathly silent not knowing how to handle a Snape who seemed to have just turned on his own house.

Throughout the rest of class she watched Draco's expression turn from one of shock and confusion to one of cool tamed anger. She could almost feel the effort it took for him not to say anything. He'd glared at Snape as if he wanted hit him.

When class was over she noticed that Draco didn't move from his seat. She assumed he was going to confront Snape about his detention. She'd headed down the hall with Harry and Ron when Seamus Finnigan had ran around the corner shouting.

"Hey, everybody! There's a lot of parents in the Great Hall! They're all threatening to take some of us home!"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before rushing to the Great Hall to find out if Seamus was telling the truth. Many kids were already standing in the doorway and she, Harry, and Ron pushed their way through to find Dumbledore and many of the other teachers in front of a hoard of parents who were angrily shouting.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" Ron said.

She shook her head speechless. She'd never seen anything like it. Dumbledore waved his arms trying to calm everyone and despite the situation he didn't look the least bit perturbed. He had the perfect calming manner. McGonagall stood beside him staring disapprovingly at the upset parents. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the students in the back watching the whole thing.

"Please, please. Quiet down everyone!" Dumbledore spoke forcefully and the shouting parents ceased their rambling, "What happened to the Griswald's last night was horrific indeed. We are all grieving for them," he shook his head sadly, "Such fine people did not deserve what happened," he paused briefly with his head bowed before continuing, "This incident in no way jeopardizes your own children lives. If I felt that they were truly in danger I would have sent them home myself as their safety is of the upmost importance."

"If you-know-who strikes again I don't want my kids to be here where I can't protect them!" a man in a long green robe spoke.

"It's best to just shut the school down. Everyone should go into hiding!" a short portly woman with frizzy red hair shouted.

Dumbledore shook his head gravelly. No one else spoke and the hall fell silent waiting for his next words.

"Closing the school is not an option unless it is absolutely necessary," he raised his head regally in a commanding voice, "Times are fierce but we must _not_ cower. Going in hiding would only be admitting defeat," he eyed the frizzy haired woman, "If any of us, heavens forbid, had to meet the same fate as the Griswald's may we be as brave as them but until then life should go on as normal as possible. You have my word that if I suspected Voldemort," many gasped at his use of the word, "of breaching these walls and harming these children the school would be shut down immediately and all of you will be notified."

Many of the parents began to murmur and a small Ravenclaw boy stepped out of the crowd.

"I don't want to go home, mum, I'm safe here!"

The frizzy haired woman turned in surprise as did the other parents.

"Gerald? You're coming home. It's not safe here," she hurried over to the boy and began to talk in hushed tones with him.

Many other students were finding their parents in the mass of protesters and most if not all were pleading to be able to stay. Dumbledore said nothing else and allowed them all to congregate the parents still slightly in a panic. Harry pulled her and Ron to the side his face a mask of worry.

"Who are the Griswald's and what's happened to them?"

A curly blonde haired girl in Hufflepuff heard Harry's questioned and handed him today's Daily Prophet shaking her head, "Bad news," she muttered before walking off. Harry watched her for a moment before focusing on the paper in his hands. He began to read aloud.

"_Wizarding Family Slain,_" he paused to look at their gasping faces, "Last night at midnight cloaked Death Eaters descended upon Andrew and Jane Griswald's modest estate and demanded they join You-know-who's side or perish. The Griswald's put up a fight but were inevitably outnumbered and overtaken by the killing curse. They are survived by their children Malcolm 8, Lisa 5, and Nate 2, who were hid in a secret room in the house during the massacre and are now staying with their grandparents," Harry gripped the paper tightly, "It goes on to discuss who they were and there's little snippets from friends and family."

"Is there a picture?" she asked reaching for the paper.

He handed it to her and she saw two middle aged smiling people amidst three laughing children. She'd never met the people but she felt a pang in her chest and her eyes moisten. She glanced at Ron and Harry's perplexed faces. The war had officially started. So it begins............

* * *

Draco strode down the halls bypassing many admiring stares from girls trying to get his attention. He hadn't even looked at a girl in weeks. The only girl that seemed to preoccupy his thoughts was Hermione. He didn't even know what to call what they had but just the thought of her brightened something inside of him. He smiled and a seventh year Ravenclaw grinned thinking it was directed at her. She opened her mouth to say something to him and he walked on by ignoring her.

This morning Hermione had went into his room to get the bracelet back while he'd been in the shower. She'd thought she had him but he'd said accio before she'd left the dorm. There was no way that Blaise was going to continue sending her expensive gifts just to soften her up to his flirtations. If it was up to him he wouldn't even be able to come within 50 feet of her. Despite the fact that last he saw her she was spitting mad at him for staking his claim to Blaise he didn't regret it.

There had only been a few others in class but he was positive that they hadn't heard the topic of conversation and even if they had he couldn't muster up any part of him that cared. Every day she became more important to him and even though he knew that for safety reasons alone they should be discreet the thought that no one but Blaise knew that she was his annoyed him to no end. He knew that if word got back to his father about his odd growing relationship with one-third of the golden trio there would be nothing but hell to pay so for now, for her safety, he would play along. He'd realized a while ago that no one's not even his own father's opinion mattered when it came to what he thought or wanted.

Every day the thought of being called a pure-blood traitor became less and less important which astonished him. For so long he'd been caught up in the identity of being a royal pure-blood of sorts that nothing else mattered. He had been the perfect Slytherin Malfoy heir and now he was questioning it all. Now he was re-evaluating what he wanted and who he was. It wasn't an easy process because it took a while to break a mold that you'd been born into but he was feeling the uneasy shift and he felt caught between duty and loyalty and an ever growing identity that he wasn't even totally familiar with yet.

He stopped in front of Snape's door and knocked roughly and impatiently. He was still miffed about the fact that he had detention and for reasons he still didn't understand. He'd stayed after class this morning to ask his long time mentor and he'd simply said, "Make sure you're on time," before walking out of the class leaving him sitting there alone and more confused than ever.

"Come in," Snape's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and stepped in. Snape was leaning against his desk as if he'd been caught deep in thought. He walked to the front of the class and stood in front of him.

"Before you make me do something completely repetitive and annoying can I at least know why?" he asked curiously.

Since he'd never had detention and certainly not from his favorite teacher he had no way of properly handling the situation. He was completely out of his comfort zone.

"You don't have detention Draco," Snape drawled, "At least not in the traditional sense."

He peered closer at his professor. Snape looked tired and withdrawn as if he would soon be unleashing a heavy burden that he wasn't prepared to share.

"Then why am I here?" he questioned.

Snape stood up from his desk and took in a sharp breath. He reached for Draco's arm before he could do anything and lifted his sleeve. When he saw that his arm was bare he gave a ragged sigh and let him go.

"You don't have the dark mark," Snape said seemingly relieved.

He eyed him suspiciously, "Are you disappointed?"

Snape's eyes became uncharacteristically weary as he watched him.

"You have no idea of the burden that comes with carrying the mark of death on you. You should be glad that you _don't_ have it."

Draco took a step back. Snape had been at a few of the Death Eater meetings he'd attended during the summer and he'd been nothing short of vicious now he was speaking to him as if being a Death Eater was a terror instead of a joy. He'd always put Snape in the same category as his father as he was a close family friend but now he felt himself doubting.

"Are you questioning your oath to the Dark Lord?"

He was on the offensive. He had no idea if he could trust Snape with how he truly felt. He'd never seen him be anything but loyal to the 'cause'.

Snape sighed, "I have seen you as more than a student Draco. I have often seen you as a son and because of that I am going to trust you. In these times that is not easy to do not even with the people you are closest with," he stopped in thought before speaking again, "I am not loyal to Voldemort I don't think I've ever been."

Draco stared stunned at the man in front of him. Snape _not_ loyal to Voldemort? It was almost too much to handle. All his life he'd known Snape was as passionate about things as his father was now he was standing here telling him that he all he knew to be true was wrong.

"I am a discreet member of the Order. I want to stop Voldemort and his followers not help them."

Draco leaned into the desk behind him trying to digest the information he'd been given, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You do understand that if what I've told you leaves this room I am a dead man," Snape said more as a statement than a question.

Draco nodded, "You haven't answered my question. Why are you telling me all of this? How do I know you're not testing me to see if I'm loyal?"

Snape not being a blind Voldemort follower was too good to be true. He couldn't trust it just yet he had to weigh the situation.

"Narcissa is worried about you. She said she overheard your father talking about you receiving your mark. She sought out my solace, she is the only person other than Dumbledore, and now you, that knows who I really am," Snape scrutinized him his eyes deadly serious, "She wants you to join the Order."

The request seemed to drop like a bomb in the room. He'd never for once thought about joining the Order the entire idea had never even been a possibility to him. Just by having this discussion he knew that he and Snape were in grave danger and the older man watched him wearily unsure of how he felt and what he'd say. He still felt uneasy about trusting him even though he felt he could. One wrong move and he could be dead and he wouldn't doubt if his father would be the one to deal the final blow.

He decided to go with the safe bet for now. If his father had sent Snape to prove his loyalty and he responded incorrectly he would have to go into hiding and recoup a stream of events he wasn't in the least prepared to do at the moment.

"You're a traitor and you want me to trust you? You want me to join the Order?" he feigned incredulity, "My mother would never ask that of me."

Snape sighed and lowered his head as if defeated. He looked back up looking ten years older than he was.

"Whatever you decide...whatever you feel....my fate is in your hands. If you let your father or any of the rest of the Death Eaters feel that I am not loyal to Voldemort they will kill me without a second thought and the Order will have lost a much needed insider."

"You've been working with Dumbledore this whole time?" Snape nodded, "Even this past summer?"

He nodded again and his eyes reflected what he knew was in his. Torture. Death. Barbaric killings. Not only had Snape been a witness he'd been an active participant. Could he really be like himself? Was he to be trusted?

"How is my mother?"

Snape's face lightened slightly with a twinge of a smile.

"She's essentially Narcissa but like I said she's terribly worried about you. She's desperate she doesn't want you to ruin your life."

"Who says I'm ruining my life?"

Snape eyed him coolly, "Do you really think this is the right path? You really enjoy killing people who weren't even aware that people hated them for their non-magic abilities to begin with? Do you want Voldemort to take over the world so you can you worship him in everlasting glory?" he spit out the words with calm venom, "I'm not going to push you into making a decision, hopefully you are already questioning what you've been taught as right all these years if not, I guess this is one of the last times we'll speak," he motioned towards the door, "You are dismissed."

He stared at Snape perusing him before finally leaving the classroom. The trek down the hall was a long one and he was completely immersed in his thoughts contemplating what to do. Everyday his reality and view of the world changed just a little bit more, tonight it had completely shifted with Snape's confession, '_if he can be trusted_,' he thought wryly. Snape had seemed entirely sincere but trust was something he wasn't accustomed to feeling especially after someone had revealed themselves to be an entirely different person than he thought they were.

"Draco!"

He looked up and saw Cynthia Drew. He hadn't seen or thought of her since she'd invited him to her room weeks prior and he wasn't interested in seeing her now. She moved in front of him completely blocking his walk-way.

"Is there something you want?" he asked impatiently.

She nodded pouting, "I want you. I haven't heard from you in a while and you didn't accept my invitation."

He resisted rolling his eyes and looked over her shoulder. Blaise was watching them interestedly.

"If you'll excuse me," he said trying to get around her.

She blocked him as he tried to move and he stared down at her irritated. She looked completely oblivious to the fact that at the moment he wanted her nowhere near him because she continued to pout and flirt.

"With all the commotion going on I'm sure we can find a nice quiet place somewhere," she puckered her lips suggestively and he had to restrain himself from showing his disgust with her.

"What commotion?" he asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes as if he'd asked the dumbest question possible.

"In the Great Hall. There have been parents coming in and out all day," she peered at his confused expression, "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not allowed to go to the Great Hall," he impatiently ran his hands through his hair and tried to walk around her again and she stopped him twirling a hair between her fingers.

"I almost forgot about your punishment. I can't believe you're in trouble for fixing Blaise about that mudblood," she exclaimed astonished before giving him a lewd once over, "Some kids may not be here after the day's over. We should be able to pick up from there."

_Kids weren't going to be here?_

"What are you talking about? Why are parents in the Great Hall?"

She shook her head in amusement, "You really _are_ on punishment. The Death Eaters struck last night killing a family who refused to join the cause. All those parents are in there crying and whining about their pathetic children. They think you-know-who is going to sneak into the school and eat everyone in their sleep," she scoffed haughtily.

His mind was focused on what she'd just said. Death Eaters had struck a wizarding family. He knew his father had been there not that this would've been his first time killing someone. Lucius Malfoy was well acquainted with death and dealing it out to those he thought unworthy of living. His father had not informed him of the attack and he wondered what his next meeting would entail.

They were onto the wizarding world now. Voldemort must be getting really impatient or even more cocky than he already was. If the Ministry suspected him of being a part of the killings he'd most definitely pull him out of school and try to force him into hiding with him.

"So are you coming?"

He refocused on Cynthia's nagging voice.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically again, "Are you coming tonight? It'll be the perfect time," she whispered hopefully.

"No, I'm not."

He stepped around her without saying anything else and continued down the hall. He could hear her small gasp of surprise at being turned down by none other than Draco Malfoy. It'd probably take months for her self-esteem to return to normal.

Blaise leaned against a wall with his arms crossed having watched the entire interaction. Draco was prepared to ignore him just this once but his smug smirk was one he couldn't resist replying too.

"What the hell are you so happy about Zabini?"

Blaise shrugged, "You're an ass-hole."

He blinked, "Repeat that?"

He shrugged again, "You heard me the first time. You want to go around staking your claim on Hermione and then flirt with Cynthia. You're an arse."

Draco glanced behind him at a still pouting Cynthia and back at Blaise.

"I told you that you could have that whore, I could care less. As far as Hermione is concerned, I meant what I said. You stay away."

Blaise pushed off of the wall to stand upright in front of him.

"What if that's not what Hermione wants? You heard her this morning, she's not your possession."

He clenched his fists his eyes becoming dark.

"Go ahead and test me again Blaise but if you send one more gift or ask her out on one more date, it's over."

Blaise scoffed, "What are you going to do? Hex me?" his gaze lost its intensity, "So I was right to begin with."

"Right about what?" he grit out he was so annoyed he could barely stand.

Blaise smiled knowingly, "About you and Hermione. No wonder you're not interested in Cynthia you're too hung up on the brave Gryffindor," he looked astonished, "Amazing."

"Screw you Blaise."

He began to walk off and Blaise hurried to keep up beside him.

"If you really care about her _maybe_ I'll forgive you for hitting me."

"If you don't get out of my face I'll hit you again," he growled.

Blaise chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day. You know instead of fighting one of your bestest and oldest friends all you had to do was tell me."

He glanced at Blaise the thought never occurring to him not even now. He could tell that he was trying to rekindle their friendship but he still didn't trust him around Hermione. He didn't trust any guy around her.

"Now you know, so you can give that bracelet to whatever bimbo you're shagging tonight."

Blaise laughed and went in the other direction. He hurried on to his room wondering about the commotion in the Great Hall. He could vaguely hear loud talking but wasn't in the mood to satisfy his curiosity. His mind was weighed down with the burden that Snape had _so kindly_ given him. Hermione wasn't anywhere around and he assumed she must be apart of the chaos erupting in the Great Hall.

He stepped into his room and nearly jumped when he heard a distinct, "Ahem." He walked over to the fireplace and saw his father staring impatiently back at him.

"It's about time you showed up."

He stared at his father wondering if he'd tell him that he passed Snape's test. He waited for the nod of approval but never got it.

"Things are going to be moving faster than we originally planned. Crabbe and Goyle are recruiting their boys so that they can help you when the time comes."

"When the time comes for what?" he could almost sense whatever his father was going to say and he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Our Lord wants to strike the school first. We need someone to provide as a distraction and you and Severus are not enough."

_Strike the school?_ That meant that hundreds of kids would no doubt be killed. He gazed at his father intently.

"Voldemort wants to take the school? Why?"

Lucius frowned in distaste at using the name so ordinarily, "_Our Lord_ wants to take the school to signify our power. If Dumbledore falls the rest of the world will follow. I'll explain the details at a later date."

He kept his expression as calm and nonchalant as possible lest his father know how he truly felt.

"You want me to work with dumb and dumber in a plan to take over the school? What if they mess up or do something stupid?" he was hoping his father would find a chink in the plan and convince Voldemort to drop the thing entirely.

His father's mouth curled in a sneer, "Consider them your responsibility. You make sure that whatever task they're given they carry it out otherwise it's on your head and your punishment will be _more_ than severe."

He wasn't exactly sure his father was threatening him with death but even so his words chilled him. Whether or not his father would ever actually really hurt him he knew for a fact that Voldemort would without a second thought. He'd have to find a way to buy himself some more time.

"As you wish Father," he nodded in acquiesce.

"Do not disappoint me."

His father's face disappeared and he struggled to retain his appall. Killing adults was one thing but he expected him to go along with a plan that would not only endanger but kill children? The line had been unconsciously drawn for him. It was obvious that Snape was telling the truth now. He would have to go to him and tell him that he would join the Order. It was the only choice.

* * *

**(A/N) I think it's been like two days since I updated, sorry about that. I've had school and I've been a little sick. Once again I want to thank anyone who has reviewed and read the story. You have no idea how much you are all appreciated. **

**I think the story is gonna get a little bit darker from here on out, not too much though, just as a warning. Hope you all continue to enjoy. :-)**


	13. Memories and Reconciliation

Ch. 13 Memories and Reconciliation

A few days had passed since many parents had descended upon Hogwarts in fear but that hadn't stemmed the ever growing flow of them. Many would come just to check up on things and some, despite Dumbledore's calm discouragement, would still withdraw their students from the school. There hadn't been an attack again but everyone seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Although they would work on their potions assignment at night Hermione refused to speak to Draco after the debacle in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco on the other hand was completely oblivious to her reasons as he saw nothing wrong with the way he'd acted. Her silence was slowly driving him crazy, though.

He hadn't spoken to Snape about his decision as he felt he wasn't entirely sure yet. He had no idea what he was waiting on but he felt his meeting tonight with his father would cement his choice. If it was up to him it would be the _last_ meeting he'd have with his father involving Death Eaters.

He'd silently opened Hermione's door to watch her sleeping safe and sound in her own bed it was a ritual he'd started shortly after the incident in the Forbidden Forest, although now he realized that sometimes she may have been feigning sleep. He'd watched her small form engulfed in the huge red and orange blankets atop the bed. Her caramel hair had blended into the golden colored pillows and her face had been screwed slightly as if she was experiencing an unpleasant dream. He'd watched her for a few moments before quietly shutting the door. The only peace he seemed to have now was knowing that she was safe.

Now he silently exited the castle from the side door he often used. The moon was full tonight and he knew he would have to be out on the look for werewolves. As if privy to his thoughts a howl sounded in the night and he could tell it was coming from the dark woods of the Forbidden Forest. The air was cold and he could see his breath in front of him as he breathed lending a spooky atmosphere to the already ominous night. He stuck his hands in his pockets to try to warm them and sat off down the path that led to the forest.

The wind blew making the cold unbearable and he hunched his shoulders against it. He was nearly to the forest when he saw a pale sliver of white off to his right. His mouth opened slightly as he watched the odd Gryffindor girl walk towards the forest mouthing words that he couldn't understand. She once again wore a white nightgown that made her pale skin appear ghostly and her eyes were wide open looking like two small oceans in the middle of her face.

She moved steadily on ignoring him and he noticed that she appeared to be floating, either that or she was extremely graceful. He quickly looked around him to make sure no one was around and hurried over to her. Her words were clearer now but they still made no sense to him.

"Meleepan hopa. Tangrisie aman akpa. Joy Joy Joy Joyo Joyo. Amanparo. Amanparo."

Her voice was melancholy and carried a lilt as if she was slightly singing or about to. He waved his hand in her face as he walked to keep up with her. She didn't blink. He tried to remember her name. Esther. Esmeralda. Elise. He knew it started with an E but he couldn't seem to figure out what the rest of it was.

Her face broke out into a sad smile and she began to talk more urgently. Her arms reach out as if in welcome and she was nearly to the forest when he reached out and grabbed her. He'd contemplated pretending he hadn't seen her but he could almost see Hermione's disapproving stare. She began to struggle violently in his arms and let out a terrifying shriek that was much worse than she'd done in the corridors that night. He could hear several howls in the distance amid other animals and strange creatures, it was as if everything in the Forbidden Forest was responding to her cries.

She continued to struggle against him and she was powerful in his grip. He was about to let her go when she finally slumped to the ground and he realized that she _had_ been floating. She was breathing quickly and heavily and her pupils were dilated. He bent low and lightly tapped her face hoping she'd wake up but her breathing seemed to increase. He shook her and her head lolled to the side. Her breathing was so harsh and quick her entire body moved with every breath she took it was as if she was losing air by the second. Since he'd never seen or heard of anything like this he had no idea what to do. He pulled out his wand trying to think.

"Tranquilo," he muttered as he aimed the wand at her.

A light blue spark flew out of his wand and hit her chest. It was a simple calming spell but he had no idea if the situation warranted it and he could think of nothing else. She continued to breath heavily and he racked his mind trying to think of something else when her body jerked once and then stopped. He signed heavily and leaned back on his heel. He jumped slightly when the sounds from the forest seemed to increase in volume. It sounded like every living thing was screeching at the top of its lungs or whatever breathing organ that it had. The entire castle would wake up if things didn't quite down soon he felt like his ears would burst any second.

The noise constantly raised in pitch and just when he almost couldn't stand it he watched the girl's eyes flutter open and as they did the forest became eerily quiet. He glanced behind him at the black trees before turning back to her. She coughed and blinked at him. Her eyes seemed to be trying to focus as they slowly returned back to normal from their dilated state. She gazed at him for a long time and leaned up towards him. Even though her eyes were back to normal they still looked through him. He doubted if she was really seeing him now.

"Harry," she reached for him and he stared in shock as she faded.

He reached out to her but felt nothing but air and soon she was completely gone. He stared down at the grass half expecting her to reappear. He moved his hands along the ground as if he'd find her there and stopped when the truth began to sink in. She'd disappeared in front of him. Not only did she disappear she did it on Hogwart's grounds. With the provisions that Dumbledore made no one could apparate from the grounds which is why he had to make the long and miserable trek through the Forbidden Forest every night as it was not Hogwart's property.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_

He stood up and dusted himself off searching around him not knowing what to find or expect. '_People just don't disappear_,' he thought, '_especially not at Hogwarts_'. He gave one final perusal of his surroundings and headed into the forest. He didn't hear a howl, hoot, or even a crawl it was as if for the first time the entire area was dead. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Nothing even emitted a thought. It was the most unsettling feeling he'd ever experienced but he trudged on through wary of his surroundings. His father was waiting in his usual spot and didn't seem to notice the unusual setting they were now in. He eyed him calmly.

"Why are you late? Was it the mudblood again?"

He shook his head feeling anger rise inside of him at his father's callous use of the name even though he'd called her the same not too long ago.

"She hasn't been a problem.........it was something else," he hesitated in telling his father.

He wasn't even sure if he'd even had an encounter with the strange girl everything had seemed so illusive and ghostly but he knew the quiet of the forest confirmed that she had in fact been sleepwalking again.

"Something like what?" his father was curious and watching him intently.

He glanced around him put off that the only sound in the entire forest was coming from he and his father.

"Did you hear it before?" he hoped his father had heard the enormous noise that was coming from here before.

Lucius nodded once, "Do you mean all the animals howling?"

Draco shook his head, "It was more than that. It was like everything here from the insects to the animals to the creatures were all screaming."

Lucius looked slightly uneasy but simply said, "I heard it."

He stared at his father hoping he'd say something else. He didn't want him to pretend as if things like that happened everyday because he certainly had never heard of it. The forest going wild was in direct correlation with the Gryffindor girl's sleepwalking. He didn't understand it but he knew there was a distinct connection. There was something completely other worldly about that girl and the thought of Hermione being around her was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He also wondered exactly where she had disappeared to and _how_ she had disappeared.

Lucius lifted his head towards the sky and back to him, "We should be leaving now."

He grabbed his sleeve and they apparated away. He expected to end up in some dark cold dungeon as usual but was surprised to find himself within his own home, Malfoy Manor. They were in their father's study and he relaxed slightly as his father moved towards his desk. He hadn't been home since school started and hadn't seen his mother since she'd spoken to him in the fireplace. He turned to leave the study and his father stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

His hands gripped the doorknob, "I'm going to see mother."

His father glanced through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Your mother is asleep, best not disturb her, she gets so little of it these days."

He released the knob and turned around with a sigh.

"Why are we here then?"

Lucius continued glancing through papers for the moment ignoring him. For a brief fleeting moment he'd been excited at the thought of seeing his mother he knew how isolated her life had become with his father constantly gone on Death Eater errands. What did a wife do when her husband was away at night killing and torturing people?

"You still haven't told me why you were late."

He sat down in an antique chair that faced his father's desk contemplating how to explain just what had happened and wondering if he should leave anything out. His father had stopped looking through the papers and was staring at him expectantly.

"There's a girl," he began.

Lucius raised a brow, "Don't tell me you were late because you couldn't tear your self away from some torrid affair," his voice was disapproving.

He shook his head impatiently, "No, of course not. It was a girl in Gryffindor," he explained, "She's weird....she does something called sleepwalking. I've never heard of it before but Her," he caught himself, "Granger told me about it since she's a muggleborn."

His father's gaze grew very intense and he peered at him closely.

"Sleepwalking?"

He nodded, "She walks in her sleep or like tonight she _floats_ in her sleep," he stared at his father questioningly, "She screamed and everything in the forest seemed to scream with her and then she just.....disappeared.........on Hogwart's grounds."

Lucius look at him in disbelief, "No one can apparate on Hogwart's grounds," he spoke as if to a five year old.

He put his elbows on his knees and leaned in closer to his father.

"I know that but she did.........or maybe she didn't. I'm not saying she apparated I'm just saying she disappeared. She disappeared right in front of me after driving the entire forest crazy," he shook his head, "It was the weirdest thing. I've never seen anything like it before. I've never even heard of anything like it before."

Lucius seemed to be in deep thought. He swept his long blond hair over his shoulders and walked to the other side of the room to stare out of a high window.

"You say Granger was with you?"

"No."

He turned back to him.

"Then how does she know about what happened?"

"We were patrolling one night and we saw her. That was the first time."

"First time?" Lucius' voice raised slightly, "How many times have you seen her........sleepwalking?"

"Just the first time and tonight."

Lucius turned back to the window nodding.

"You say she's odd? Who is she?"

He shrugged not being able to remember her name for the life of him.

"I can't remember her name. She's new, an exchange student from Luxbottom, I think."

His father fell silent and he wondered what he was thinking more importantly he wondered what tasks he had in mind for him. He half-expected him to speak of Snape and his proposition but it was becoming clearer to him that Snape had come to him in total confidence and he _had_ been putting his life in his hands, that thought unnerved him just as much as a setup. Snape really was a part of the Order and working to bring them down. Even though he despised his father's actions he was still his father and that other than anything deserved his loyalty but even loyalty had boundaries.

"Have you spoken of this to anyone?" his father finally said breaking the silence.

"No. Granger might have though, I'm not sure."

He was eying his father trying to figure out his thoughts. His father was a master of hidden emotions it was where he had learned himself to keep what he was really feeling from people. Lucius' face was a cool mask and gave nothing away but after years of studying him he could tell that his father wanted to say something else and was forcing himself not to, it was probably why he was staring out the window and not at him. Suddenly he saw his father's thoughts shift completely and he turned away from gazing out at the night back to him.

"You won't be training tonight our Lord wants you to prepare for your part. It is of the up-most importance."

"My part," he mumbled to himself.

His father's words the other day had been nagging at him restlessly ever since. Creating a way for Death Eaters to storm the school was not what he had ever hoped to achieve in his life. His mind had been going over in circles trying to figure out a way to stall the entire situation. His efforts may prove to be futile with Voldemort at the helm. He was hoping his father could change the half-dead creature's mind but he'd never known his father to influence the snake, as far as he knew he only took orders.

"Yes, you're _part_," Lucius spoke wryly, "You can not fail at this Draco. Out of everything that you have done, out of everything that you have excelled at this _cannot_ be a failure. All of our lives are at stake as much as our well-being."

His father delivered the words in a scornful tone but he'd known him long enough to feel the plea in his undertones. If he wasn't mistaken he could see something that he never thought he would in his father's eyes beneath all the condescension. He saw fear. Fear for him. He'd never seen his father express concern for his well-being since he'd been a child.

When he'd been five years old he'd sneaked out to ride his father's broom. He remembered it had been summer because the day had been hot and smoggy. His inexperienced hands had gripped the handle and straddled it and before he knew it he went zooming towards the sky. He'd been so terrified that all he could do was hang on tight his eyes stinging against the air at the fierce speed. He'd wanted to cry out for his mother but his mouth wouldn't move and he had been afraid that if he did anything he'd fall off to his death.

He had glanced down beneath him only for a second and when he saw the ground miles below him he'd finally shouted for his mother. He'd doubted she could hear him through the thick walls of their mansion and had leaned down tighter on the broom which made him spin wildly about. His little knuckles had turned stark white gripping the handle and he had felt himself slipping away.

"Draco!" he'd heard a voice but amidst his fear all he could think of was falling to his doom. Suddenly his hands had slipped away and he was falling fast...fast...towards the ground. He'd closed his eyes falling almost as if he was going to sleep when all of a sudden the speed at which he fell slowed considerably and he felt himself being wrapped in strong muscular arms. He'd immediately recognized his father's scent and his little body had shivered in his arms.

He remembered how he had gripped him so tight he couldn't breath. He'd turned him in his arms and looked over him to see if he'd been hurt and crushed him to his chest. He hadn't been able to speak and he'd barely got out, "F-father." Lucius had clung to him as if he'd fly away and he continued to struggle to catch a breath. He held him for so long and so tightly that he'd wondered if his father was hurt before he'd finally pulled away to look at him.

His father's face had been stricken with fear and relief. He'd lowered him to the ground and squatted in front of him before shaking him hard once. "What is wrong with you? You're too young to try to fly on the broom! You could have been killed!" He'd just stared wide eyed at his father as tears had poured silently down his face. His father's expression had softened and he'd pulled him to his chest again hugging him tightly.

He blinked returning back to the present. He'd almost forgotten about that. His father's face was no where near as grief stricken as it had been that day but he could see behind the facade that the emotions were the same as they were on that hot summer day. His father was asking him to risk his life to risk others lives and had the gall at the same time to be afraid for him in the only way that he could. He wanted to scream in frustration but instead he only nodded.

"I will play my part," was all he said.

He would play his part he just didn't know which part that would be.

* * *

Hermione poured over books in the library feverishly researching any and everything that had to do with one hearing voices, so far she had come up with absolutely nothing. As far as Hogwart's library was concerned there was no such thing as strange voices summoning you in the night. With every book that she read through her heart grew more and more heavy. If she couldn't find the answer to this she would have failed Harry and that just wasn't acceptable.

For the past few days Harry had resembled the walking dead. He had been trying to avoid sleep at night as that was the only time he heard anything. He'd fallen asleep in class on more than one occasion and had almost fallen off his broom at Quidditch practice. Because of many parent's outrage and storming the school they'd yet to have a word with Dumbledore as he'd been busy with fighting to keep many students here.

Ever since Draco's possessive show the other day she'd yet to say a word to him as she was still pissed off and wouldn't say anything to him until he apologized which she knew was asking a lot from him. She'd stayed up every night hoping that he would stay put and so far he had except for last night when she'd fell asleep from pure exhaustion and hadn't woken until this morning. She hoped that he hadn't went anywhere last night but she wasn't willing to bet on it.

The library was silent and only the ruffle of pages could be heard from Hermione's table. There were a few other people but they were walking around quietly studying the shelves for their intended books. A dark haired girl in Ravenclaw who reminded Hermione of Estrella was walking by reading a book and nearly ran into a nearby shelf. The girl righted herself and gazed around embarrassed looking for anyone who might have seen her. Hermione nearly gasped at the action and then subsequently felt like an idiot. She'd almost completely forgotten about Estrella and her sleepwalking.

She closed the book she was reading and stood up to find a book on the subject since she wasn't getting anywhere trying to help Harry. She searched through the shelves picking up books she thought would pertain to the subject and returned to her table. She had searched for nearly a half hour and only found three books. She would ask for help but Pince was hardly the librarian to go to when in need.

The first book gave her absolutely nothing as did the second one. Sleepwalking was most definitely _not_ normal in the wizarding world not unless it was pertaining to muggles which they rarely, if ever, familiarized themselves with. She searched through the third book and was just about to give up when she caught the word on one of the last pages.

_Sleepwalking; The extinct Imperials would perform tasks in sleep,_ the rest went on to talk about some old King and his many wives. She swept through the rest of the pages hoping to find more but became exasperated when she realized that was it. _Extinct?_ _Imperials?_ Who were they and what type of tasks did they _perform_ while asleep and why wasn't there more information on them?

She returned the books and searched in vain for more on the subject. She spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the library and getting scowls from Pince when she was being less than quiet. She decided to give it a rest and felt guilty when she realized she could have been using the time to help Harry more instead of feeding this growing curiosity about his girlfriend. She headed back to her room asking herself dozens of questions that she was no closer in truth too.

Who were the Imperials and what did they have to do with sleepwalking? Why was there no information on sleepwalking? Why was Estrella sleepwalking if no one knew anything about it and it was supposedly connected to an extinct group? What was the voice that was summoning Harry every night and how was it able to do so? She'd reached her dorm with absolutely no answers and no way of getting them and it irritated her.

She was surprised to find Draco sitting at a table studying. He looked up from the paper in front of him and gave her a slow smile. She forced herself not to smile back and strode into her room ignoring him which she realized over the course of these last few days was definitely not easy. Everything about Draco Malfoy demanded attention in some respect and she was having a hard time pretending it didn't. When they worked on their potion was the worst. He would brush up against her or intentionally touch her and then smirk as if he knew exactly what contact with his body did to her.

One more question she added to her list was him. What exactly was going on between them? They were attracted to each other that much was obvious but that didn't seem to bring them any closer to a normal relationship; friendship or romantic.

She had just removed her robe when she hard a loud bang as if something was being slammed down, soon after she heard quick footsteps to her door.

"Open the door," his voice was hard and scolding on the other side.

She looked at the door as if she could see through it and her eyebrows lifted. _Open the door?_ _Who did he think he was?_ She knew he was accustomed to getting what he wanted but there was no way he was going to think that he could just boss her around at whim. She decided to continue to ignore him hoping he'd get the hint. She began to place her robe in the closet and the door behind her shuddered as he banged on it.

"Hermione," he growled, "Open the door. We need to talk."

She closed her closet door and turned to stare at the one that had a blond prick on the other side of it.

"Talk about what exactly?"

She heard him shuffle his feet and she could imagine the uneasy look on his face.

"For starters about how you've been ignoring me," his voice was slightly exasperated and she could tell that he was majorly annoyed.

She moved towards the door and leaned on it.

"Is this going to be a talk about how Draco Malfoy is too great a wizard to be ignored by some muggleborn witch and doesn't deserve his time of day anyway? If it is, I'll pass."

She could feel his frustration through the door as he said, "That's not what I was going to say," he paused, "Can you open the door now?"

She smirked slightly, "Not until you say the magic words."

"Alohomora?"

She almost laughed when she realized he wouldn't understand the muggle phrase.

"Please."

"What?" he asked exasperatedly on the other side.

"Please. The magic word is please."

She heard his sigh and waited for him to say something. A long moment passed in which she feared momentarily that he would just walk away but he finally cleared his throat.

"Will you please open the door, Hermione, so that we may talk?"

He didn't have a trace of sarcasm in his voice so she turned the knob to opened the door. He stood there eying her expectantly and suddenly she felt very shy. A lock of his blond hair had fallen in his eye and she resisted the urge to brush it away. His gray eyes were intense and seemed to see through her and she unconsciously swept her hands through her hair.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to invite me in," he nodded towards her room, "Or are you going to come out? I prefer not to talk in doorways."

She moved out of the room towards the couch and leaned on the back of it crossing her arms.

"Well?"

He walked lazily towards her and stood way too close. She could smell his scent which was spicy and manly.

"So," he motioned for her to speak and she raised a brow.

"So, what? You're the one who wanted to talk," she pointed accusingly.

"You're the one who's ignoring me and I want to know why."

He stared expectantly and she gaped at him. Could he really be this clueless? She shook her head remembering who this was she was talking too. Draco Malfoy was spoiled and handed everything and anything he wanted including girls. He'd probably never had a girl upset with him over anything least of all his jealous rages. He probably honestly had no idea why she was upset. She'd have to literally spell it out for him.

"First of all you opened a gift that was sent to me," she counted on her fingers, "Second of all you took said gift without permission. Third of all, and the worst offense, you tried to give the gift back in the process treating me like something that you own, which I most certainly am not."

She watched his expression change from one of true curiosity to one of confusion and bewilderment.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, "You've been ignoring me because you're upset that I returned Blaise's pathetic gift and told him to stay away from you?"

She said nothing inaudibly giving him a yes to his question, "You don't have a right to do that especially after I _told_ you that I would return the gift myself. You ignored my wishes and did what you wanted."

He looked at her dumbfounded as if she'd been speaking an alien language.

"Do you really think you politely telling Blaise you're not interested would've stopped him from pursuing you? Do you really think I would just stand by while he did?"

He seemed to be genuinely asking her so she opened her mouth to respond before he started up again.

"I doubt you go around kissing everyone."

She blinked startled, "What do you mean you doubt I kiss everyone?"

"When we kissed that wasn't done lightly," her face heated in acknowledgment, "As far as I'm concerned that makes you mine."

He'd said it as if it would be obvious to her and she was completely insane for not understanding from the get-go. This time it was her turn to look at him in confusion.

"_That's_ what I'm talking about! I'm not something that you own. I am a living breathing person. You don't get to lay claim to me or brand me like cattle."

He watched her for a long moment as her words sunk in. She could tell the concept was foreign to him as all he knew was possession and ownership being a Malfoy.

"But you're _my_ girl and he and everyone else can go screw themselves if they think otherwise."

Her heart melted at the words, my girl, and she felt herself begin to smile like some giddy idiot before she stopped herself.

"How can you expect him or anyone else to know that I'm _you're_ girl when in front of everyone else you call me a 'filthy mudblood'?"

She had meant to say the words casually but she could feel and hear the hurt in her words. His expression softened and he took a step closer to her. She looked away feeling her eyes moisten and he gently turned her face back to his.

"I haven't called you that in a long time," he said softly his gray eyes clouding over with guilt.

A tear, despite her efforts, trailed down her cheek traitorously.

"Not so long," she whispered.

He wiped her tear away with his thumb and leaned his forehead onto hers. They stood quietly almost rhythmically sharing the same breath. She breathed in and he breathed out. His eyes were intently on hers and neither blinked away from the intensity and sincerity in the others eyes.

"I'm...sorry for ever having called you that, Hermione. You're not filthy to me. I'm.....so sorry."

She let out a choked sob at his words and he captured her lips with his. She grasped his shirt and kissed him back desperately before pulling away abruptly. She felt embarrassed and a bit ashamed for letting him see her cry and practically admit that every time he uttered the foul prejudiced words that they stung as if they were the first time. Despite her ever-growing feelings for him she wasn't entirely sure that she could trust him. As far as she knew he could be gathering information to hurt her, the thought sent a sharp pain through her heart and she looked at him trying to figure out if he was.

He was staring at her as if her pain was his and she could tell that the regret on his face was genuine. He ran his hands through his hair and looked extremely perplexed.

"I apologize if it hurts you that I treat you like a possession," he gazed at her as if trying to find his next words, "But that's who I am. I guard what's mine fiercely and I _do_ consider you mine, Hermione, and I don't want you or anyone else to doubt that."

She definitely didn't agree but she understood that he nor she would change over night to suit the other. She smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

**Sorry, for the late update. It seems like everyone in my family decided to graduate this year and this week. I promise I'm starting on 14 now and hopefully it'll be up in a few hours. Hope you enjoy and remember don't be afraid to review even if it's not something I exactly want to hear. :)**


	14. The Truth is this Way

Ch. 14 The Truth is this Way

Hogsmeade was busy as usual although very few students had showed up due to restrictions from their increasingly worrying parents. There had been no more reports of deaths wizard or muggle but everyone felt that it was inevitable so everyone had begun taking the necessary precautions. The first war had no doubt prepared them for the upcoming one because day by day the atmosphere was becoming more paranoid.

After their discussion the other night she and Draco had entered into a new phase of understanding. Whenever they weren't in class or she wasn't studying or doing Head duties they were together helping each other with their assignments or talking about this and that. She hadn't felt weird or out of place with him in fact she had felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world. They had discovered that they had much more in common than they thought and she was filled with a hunger to know more about him.

Harry had decided to have an intimate outing with Estrella so she and Ron were left with each other so far they'd only managed to argue over which place to eat and had finally decided on this cozy little restaurant that served only lunch. She hadn't really been alone with Ron in a while and now that they were both silent she felt a bit awkward. Being around him lately there seemed to always be this never ending tension between them.

Due to schoolwork she hadn't been able to try to research Harry's problem as much as she liked and she was still no closer to finding a solution. She also could not find anything on the subject of sleepwalking. She was thinking of going to a bookstore after this and hoping to find something there on the topic if she failed there she had no idea what she would do.

Ron's eyes were shifty and he kept glancing at her over his menu as if he was going to say something. She pretended to not notice and hoped that whatever it was he was working himself up to say had nothing to do with his supposed feelings for her. He finally cleared his throat and sat his menu down.

"Hermione?"

She glanced up from her menu.

"Yes?"

He was struggling uncomfortably to say something and she felt it only right to put him out of his misery.

"Ron, I've been meaning to tell you something," she said quickly.

He let out a small relieved sigh and then looked at her curiously, "What?"

She sat her menu down and leaned towards him.

"I've been researching Harry's problem."

His face fell and he slumped down in his seat. She knew he was hoping she would have told him something completely different but she was not ready to have that talk with him she didn't know if she'd ever be ready. For so long they'd been friends and for a short period she'd wanted more now she couldn't fathom ever having felt that way. He was family and she hoped that he would eventually see her the same way because the last thing she wanted was to hurt him or to have him hating her because she'd hurt him.

"Really? What did you find?" he asked glumly staring at the table.

"Nothing," he glanced up at her, "I can't find anything on the topic which is really weird."

She could feel his thoughts shifting to focus on their conversation and for that she was grateful. If she could keep him preoccupied maybe he wouldn't try to bring up anything that would be uncomfortable for both of them.

"You can't find anything on," he lowered his voice to a whisper glancing around the restaurant, "On voices?"

She shook her head, "There's absolutely nothing about it in any of the books of I've seen," this time she lowered her voice, "Do you know what's weirder? I looked up Estrella's sleepwalking and found only one sentence and it didn't even make sense."

He leaned towards her completely enthralled with what she was saying.

"I forgot about that," he shrugged, "I doubt you'll find anything on sleepwalking since no one in the wizarding world does it. That's a muggle thing, right?"

She nodded, "I thought so but Estrella does it so there has to be more to it. The little information I did find said something about the extinct Imperials......"

She watched him hoping some type of recognition would show on his face but he looked more confused than ever.

"Who are the Imperials?"

She fell back into her seat.

"I wish I knew but whoever they are or were maybe it'll tell me what's going on with Estrella and why she's so........."

"Strange?" he finished for her.

She nodded, "You think she's strange too?"

He scoffed, "I think the better question would be, who doesn't."

Apparently more and more people were put off by her or seemed to notice her behavior towards them as opposed to Harry.

"I wonder why she transferred. Has she ever said anything to you?"

Ron shrugged, "I never talk to her. All she does is clings to Harry like glue. I think I remember him saying something about her being an orphan, though."

She stared wide eyed at him.

"She's an orphan? Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't know, it didn't seem important."

"She's an orphan," she muttered to herself.

Ron picked his menu up again not at all wowed by the bit of information.

"What's the big deal if she's an orphan or not? Harry's an orphan. Neville's an orphan...sort of."

She thought about it a bit more before agreeing.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it's not really a big deal. It's just.....odd is all."

She wished she could pinpoint her feelings exactly on the matter but everything about Estrella seemed to bring about nothing but a haze. Maybe she was becoming just as paranoid as everyone else and there was nothing to her sleepwalking. She would research further on the matter and afterward she'd leave it alone and hopefully be able to warm up to the girl more than she had.

She and Ron ordered and ate talking idly about other things that had happened at school or were on their minds. When they were done she dragged him into a bookshop that boasted of having one of the widest catalog of literature in the wizarding world. She hoped that they were true to their title because she was almost at her wits end.

They searched the shop for any books they thought might be pertinent to the topic and claimed a table far in the back. She could tell the place was magically enhanced as was most of the buildings in Hogsmeade. From outside it looked merely the size of a small cottage but inside it stretched at least a mile back. She had never really noticed the shop before but would definitely be visiting again when she returned, if there was a place other than the Hogwart's library for her to get her fix of books she'd gladly take it.

"I can't believe that I'm in a library studying at Hogsmeade. We should be having a butterbeer, Hermione," Ron grudgingly flipped open a book giving her a pained expression.

"It's not a library it's a shop and would you rather guzzle butterbeers or help your best friend?"

He sighed, "You know I want to help Harry but this is so......boring!"

She rolled her eyes flipping through pages, "Sorry research isn't Quidditch but at least it'll do Harry some good. Now quit whining and help me!"

He hushed up and read through the books reluctantly. Every book she'd grabbed had nothing whatsoever in it about Harry's problem and the books she'd grabbed on Estrella spoke nothing of it. She had even gotten a couple of books hoping she'd find something in them about the Imperials but came up completely dry on both subjects.

Ron was faring no better and she was about to go crazy with his overly dramatic sighs and shuffling of books. She doubted he was even really trying to find anything, he was useless. She needed help and she wasn't going to get it from him. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked as if she was being privileged to move and he wasn't.

"I'm going to see if I can get help on finding some books that actually have information on what we're looking for. If I can't then we'll leave."

His face lit up at the word 'leave' and she resisted rolling her eyes before heading to the front desk. There seemed to only have been one person working when she walked in and now they were nowhere to be found. The small check out counter at the front was devoid of the old woman who'd been sitting there earlier. She was probably helping someone else.

"Excuse me."

She turned around to see a short man in a long blue robe. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't exactly place him.

"Are you a friend of Harry Potter's?"

She glanced around her suspiciously, "Yes, I am."

The old man's face broke into a smile and he clapped his hands together.

"Yes! I remember your hair."

She touched her hair self-consciously, "My........hair?"

The man's eyes twinkled in merriment and she noticed that he looked like a thin version of Santa Clause. He was a bit shorter than herself and she felt odd almost towering over the old man.

"You were all in my shop facing off with those boys."

She suddenly remembered the man from the book shop in Diagon Alley who had given them their things for free because he was awe struck from meeting Harry. She hadn't thought of the man once since their encounter and wondered what he was doing here.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, "We're not usually so.....forward. Thanks again for the books."

He shook his head, "Think nothing of it," he glanced around her as if looking for someone, "So where is the boy-who-lived? Wasn't there some red heads with you as well?"

She motioned to the back of the store, "My friend Ron is with me and Harry is in another shop."

He nodded in understanding, "Yes, of course. That makes sense."

She had no idea what made sense but she wasn't at liberty to argue with the man. Remembering her manners she held out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," he grasped her hand shaking it vigorously.

"Hermione, what a lovely name," his eyes widened, "Oh! I haven't introduced myself. Pinnoppolly. Pinnoppolly Woodrow."

She raised a brow, "Pinnoppolly? I've never heard that name before."

He nodded still grasping her hand, "Pinnoppolly is such a great name then.....Woodrow," he exaggerated the name in a bored manner and she couldn't help but grin.

He released her hand and looked around the counter where the old woman had been.

"Were you looking for someone?"

"Yes, but I think she's stepped away."

He waved her off, "Mrs. Angelo is always stepping out for something or another. Maybe I can help you, I know this place almost better than I know my own shop."

She glanced around once more to see if the old woman would pop up since she didn't want to put the many to any trouble.

"Well, I was looking for certain information."

"What type of information would that be?" the old man inquired.

She didn't exactly want to come on out and say what she was looking for, especially not about Harry.

"Um.....well......there was some information I was looking for about the.....Imperials?"

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Imperials." he said wondrously, "How exactly do you know about the Imperials, young lady?"

His eyes still twinkled in joy but his tone held the tiniest bit of scold. He also seemed a bit amused as well.

"I _don't_ know about the Imperials it's why I'm trying to get information," she explained.

"Is this for an assignment at school?"

Before she could shake her head no he shook his, "No, of course not, it wouldn't be.," he said more to himself than to her.

He motioned for her to follow him through the maze of shelves and she had to slow down to keep her pace beside him because he was so short although he appeared quite agile for his age.

"Where is your friend?"

"He's at a table in the back," she squeezed past a woman who was determined to block an entire aisle.

The old man nodded, "Is he curious about the Imperials as well?"

"Somewhat, he thinks it's all rather boring, I guess."

He smiled at her, "Ahh. Not everyone has a love for knowledge."

Soon they came upon Ron who instead of looking through books, like he was supposed to have been doing, was glancing through a Quidditch card collection that he had.

"Ron," he almost dropped the cards when he looked up to find her and the old man.

"He-Hermione, I was just-"

"You were just looking at cards when you were supposed to be researching," she interrupted.

He looked sheepish and began to turn red as he hurriedly put away his cards. He glanced at the old man and back at her questioningly.

"Ron, this is Mr. Pinnoppolly Woodrow, Mr. Pinnoppolly, this is my friend Ron."

Pinnoppolly grasped Ron's hands, "Charmed. I am simply charmed."

Ron gave a wobbly smile put off by the man's enthusiasm.

"He's the man who owns the shop in Diagon Alley," Ron looked to her for recognition and she continued, "He gave us our books for free, remember?"

Ron's face shone recognition and he smiled wide.

"Yeah, I remember."

Pinnoppolly waved again, "Think nothing of it," he looked at her, "Is this where we'll be sitting?"

"I....guess," she said a little confused.

Pinnoppolly sat down across from Ron and eyed her expectantly. She sat down next to Ron facing him not exactly knowing what to expect. She'd assumed that he would show her to some books that might help her out not come back here to chit chat with her and Ron.

"The reason I came back here to sit with you is because there is no book in this store or any other that has information on the Imperials," he started his voice becoming serious and lacking its seemingly usual joy.

Her hopes deflated at his words, "There is _no_ information anywhere on the Imperials?"

He shook his head, "No, there is not, I am surprised you have even heard of the name."

Ron glanced at them both in confusion, "Who exactly are the Imperials and why isn't there any information on them?"

Pinnoppolly appeared to be deep in thought and said nothing for several long moments. He even closed his eyes and Hermione wondered if he had gone to sleep. Ron gave her a 'what's up with him' look before eying the old man again. Just as she was about to interrupt him his eyes shot open startling them both.

"Forgive me, but may I ask why it is that you are seeking this information?"

She and Ron looked at one another wondering how much to say and how much not to say. She decided to stay as truthful and as vague as possible.

"I told Harry and Ron about a cousin of mine who sleepwalks and I was shocked to discover that wizards don't sleepwalk like muggles and I just wanted to know why, the only information I found on the subject was something about the Imperials."

Pinnoppolly's eyes brightened in admiration and she noticed for the first time that they were a green so dark they almost appeared brown.

"You must have done considerable research to have even found that much."

He looked at a watch on his wrist and she wondered if he had someplace to be.

"If we're taking up your time you're free to leave at any minute. I'll just wait on the lady in front to help," she offered.

He glanced at his watch again as if the time would have changed in the last few seconds.

"I'm afraid she can not help you. Very few people know of the Imperials," he stared off in space, "It's amazing how things work out."

"What kind of things?" Ron asked.

Pinnoppolly sighed, "Just......things."

Hermione was growing impatient with Pinnoppolly's seemingly absent-mindedness. If he could give her nothing on the topic she would have to search around for someone who could. She opened her mouth to excuse him again and he held his hand up.

"Please be patient with me, I'm just reflecting for a moment," he smiled at them, "When you become this old you learn to look back on everything that has happened so far in your life and realize the design of it all," he chuckled heartily, "It amazes me all the time."

"You don't have to help us we can find someone else."

He scoffed at her, "Of course I don't have to help you but I _want_ to help you. Besides, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who knows more about the Imperials than me. What little information there was I searched high and low for when I was younger. It used to be a mini-obsession of mine, that and Goblins," he sighed fondly, "Goblins were always such fascinating creatures to me."

Hermione cleared her throat, "The Imperials.."

He glanced at her and suddenly remembered why he was there, "Ohhhh yes, of course, the Imperials. Where do I begin?"

"I read that they were extinct," she began, "Who and what are they?"

He crossed his arms on the table and leaned his head back. Ron gave her an exasperated look and she smiled apologetically.

"The Imperials were an ancient group of wizards and witches yet at the same time _not_ wizards and witches," he smiled at their curious faces, "I know it sounds weird but let me explain. In the beginning there was always muggles, witches and wizard didn't appear until some thousands of years after the fact. In the beginning everyone was the same in power and no one had any real desire to control others but there is always the exception," his eyes became downcast, "The Imperials were a distinct group of witches and wizards, they were more powerful than most but they never had regular desires the way we all do. We feel the need to be good and evil or both when it suits us but the Imperials had no such desires. Some people called them neutrals because that's what they were. They never engaged in war, they never saw the need to claim land or belongings, they simply....existed and were happy for it," he gazed upward as if searching for his next words, "Back in the time of Kings there came a man who had a vision for the world. He wanted muggles to worship at the feet of wizards and many disagreed but were terrified to tell him so. He was as much known for his cruelties as he was his ideas."

"Did he have many wives?" Hermione interrupted.

Pinnoppolly glanced at her blinking at the intrusion before he smiled, "Yes, he did. What you probably don't know is that they were all muggle women."

Ron's eyes widened, "He was with..muggle women? How is that possible? Isn't it.....Hasn't it _always _been against every wizarding law ever made?"

Pinnoppolly nodded, "Yes, it was. King Mytheas was his name and he never followed rules only made them. He would do magic in front of great crowds of muggles and they would be in such awe that they would crown him a God and subsequently worship him. I'm sure if you looked up something called mythology in the muggle world you'd hear a great deal about him, although, his name might be different."

He relaxed in his chair and looked upward again, "Mytheas had a great army of some of the most powerful wizards and witches and he used them to control those who were in opposition to him."

"Sounds familiar," Ron mumbled.

"Yes, it does. History always and I do mean _always_ repeats itself," he glanced upward, "Now where was I? Oh yes! He'd been after the Imperials cooperation ever since he was put into the throne as King and finally would have none of their denying him. He knew he could never have complete control if they wouldn't capitulate and so he sought to destroy them all."

She felt the need to interrupt again, "If they were so powerful how could he destroy them?"

A slow bittersweet smile spread across Pinnoppolly's face, "They may have been extremely powerful but they were at a great disadvantage. When an Imperial is born unless they are taken under the wing of another Imperial something inside of them sort of breaks. If a regular wizard like you or I were to care for an Imperial child from birth we would have complete control over it."

"How?" Ron asked confused.

Pinnoppolly looked a bit loss for an answer, "I don't think anyone really knows. Perhaps it is being raised by a corrupt individual. Imperials were known for their purity and love of all things. As I've said before, they had no desire to take part in anything evil and avoided chaos at all costs. They were a very serene people and did not possess the constant struggle that we experience daily. They were incorruptible unless, of course, one of us got a hold to them as infants."

"If one of us did get a hold to them as infants what would happen?" she leaned over the table not wanting to miss a word.

He sighed, "You ever wonder where the Imperio curse comes from?"

"Imperial," Hermione slowly mouthed, "They could control them?"

He nodded solemnly, "Raising an Imperial from birth gives you complete control of the person. It is said that they are trapped inside of their bodies watching their lives unable to do anything. It was considered a fate worse than death by Imperials and they were always known for fiercely protecting their young."

The implications were beginning to scare Hermione.

"What about the sleepwalking?"

He continued to look upward and smiled again, "Imperials were known to create great things in their sleep. One Imperial craftsman was able to construct an entire castle in one night. Others created great healing potions or did great deeds for others and even muggles. They didn't see any difference in themselves and muggles and wanted to co-exist peacefully nor did they want them to worship them as as some demigods. They were all completely opposed to Mytheas and his plans for them and for the first time were prepared to go to battle for their beliefs which is why he decided to be rid of them all," he took a deep breath as if reliving the tale himself, "He created a fake battle that drew most of them out and swooped in to collect their children. Once the Imperials realized they'd been duped they were heartbroken and mourned for decades. Meanwhile Mytheas used his best soldiers to raise their children and when they were of age he used them all to kill their own families. Many of them would not fight partly because of heartbreak and partly because they could not raise a wand or hand to their own children," his tone became sad, "It was seen as one of the greatest tragedies of all time. The Imperials were completely wiped out and Mytheas ruled with an iron fist. It was a dark time indeed. It took a long time for everyone to rise up and overthrow him but the damage had been done to the Imperials not only did he kill every one he destroyed their works and forbid anyone to record their history. It's why so little is known about them to this day."

He stopped talking and Ron and Hermione sat in silence each in their own thoughts. Just the thought of such a great group of people being exterminated in such a cruel way made her ache in sadness for people she'd never met or seen. Suddenly a disturbing thought hit her and she needed to know if it was valid or not.

"What could a dark wizard do if they had control of an Imperial?"

Pinnoppolly gestured carelessly, "Pretty much anything."

She leaned towards him, "Have you ever read anything on voices?"

His brows rose quizzically, "Voices?"

She nodded, "Yes, voices. Voices summoning you in the night."

His eyebrows rose even higher as he said, "Ahhh, voices. This ties right in with the Imperials. How did you know? It took me decades to find that bit of information."

She shook her head confused, "No, I _don't_ know. How does it tie in with the Imperials?"

She could see Ron practically hanging off of his seat. They both knew that they were closer to the truth than ever but weren't exactly excited to hear what it was. Pinnoppolly scratched his head in thought and just as he opened his mouth to say something the old woman at the front came around a bookshelf and beamed at him.

"Pinnoppolly! I had no idea you were visiting today!"

The thin and grayed woman put her hands atop her hips in delight then glanced at the two of them.

"I didn't know you had grandchildren."

Pinnoppolly laughed at their horrified expressions, "No, Betsy, these are just some new friends of mine. Friends of Harry Potter."

Betsy's eyes widened, "Harry Potter?" she searched around as if he'd pop out of nowhere before looking at Pinnoppolly wryly, "Are you being serious or are you pulling my leg?"

Pinnoppolly nodded vigorously, "They are. I met them a few months ago at my shop, they were buying some of their school books."

Betsy turned to them, "Is this old joker being serious?"

They both nodded and she clapped her hands together in delight, "How marvelous! Harry Potter's friends in my shop wait'll I tell John about this."

Hermione was hoping they'd get back to their conversation but Betsy was much too excited to just simply walk away.

"Where is Harry Potter? Is he here?"

Ron shook his head, "No. He's in another shop."

Her eyes glazed over, "I've never met a celebrity before."

Pinnoppolly sensing their annoyance decided to end the conversation.

"They have to get back to school in a little bit and they needed my help with something," he hinted to her.

She looked at them both apologetically, "Oh, I am so sorry! Sometimes I get a little excited because nothing ever happens here in this shop," she sighed, "Oh well, you two enjoy yourselves."

She shuffled off past a bookcase and she and Ron turned back to Pinnoppolly who was looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about that, where was I?"

"Voices and Imperials," Ron said quickly.

Pinnoppolly's eyes widened, "Yes! Imperials were also persuasive people. They had many powers naturally that dark wizards would spend their lives trying to perfect. Imperials had an irresistible charm that could easily make one fall in love."

"Like a Veela?" Ron asked.

Pinnoppolly nodded, "Somewhat, although they weren't exceptionally beautiful. They looked like everyone else but they were so pure you couldn't help being drawn to them, _if_ that's what they wanted. Imperials never used their natural influence on people, though, they believed in free-will and choice. During that awful battle, in which they were all desecrated and destroyed, many were summoned by loved ones in their sleep," he paused gauging their reactions, "The closer you are with an Imperial the stronger a hold they have on you and since their children were summoning them they were powerless to resist. Most of them practically walked to their deaths and the rest were too shattered to do anything about it."

Hermione felt like she was gasping for air at the news and Pinnoppolly gave her a concerned look. Ron was staring off in space letting the information slowly digest and every second his expression became more pained. They both turned to the other and spoke as one.

"Estrella's an Imperial."

* * *

Draco stood outside of Snape's door. He'd been contemplating day and night about what he should do and he'd finally reached a decision. He'd have to join the Order, it was the only way. Much of his influence came from Hermione. Every moment he spent with her was like clarity to him. Things were so much more clear and in perspective when she was near. He'd thought about being on the opposite line from her throwing unforgivables and he couldn't conceive it.

His father had been his biggest resistant. As much as he disliked his father right now he couldn't bring himself to fully hate him. Sometimes he wanted too so badly just so that he could free himself from caring but he knew he wouldn't be able to throw an unforgivable to his father anymore than he could Hermione. He had no idea if this would be the right choice ultimately but right now he felt like it was the _only_ choice.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Snape to welcome him in. There was silence for a long moment before he heard the shuffle of a chair.

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped in quietly before shutting it behind him. Snape eyed him curiously as he walked toward his desk.

"Did you forget something?" Snape asked snidely.

Ever since their last meeting Snape had taken to ignoring him completely and he couldn't really blame him. Snape had put his life in his hands and he'd callously thrown it back not to mention he could just as easily get him killed if he wanted.

Draco slid into a seat his eyes never leaving Snape's. He stared in silence for a long moment finding the words he needed.

"I want to join the Order."

Snape raised a brow and his cold demeanor did not falter.

"Did your father set you up to this? You want inside information so you can strike when ready?"

"My father doesn't know about this," he answered.

Snape nodded toward his arm, "Lift your sleeve."

He rolled his sleeve up and showed him his bare arm.

"I don't have it and hopefully I never will."

He could tell Snape was weighing the situation trying to figure out if he could trust him or not. Lives were at stake and even now he was hoping that he could trust Snape. Slytherins were known for their manipulation and deceit both of which Snape and Draco were masters. It was like two snakes facing off trying to determine which one was the most poisonous and if they would use that poison against the other.

"I'm supposed to believe that now all of a sudden you don't want to be a Death Eater when you were proclaiming it the last time we talked?"

"I didn't know if I could trust you. I thought you were a plant from my father."

Snape raised his head slightly, "How do you know for a fact that I'm not? I could just as easily been a set up from Lucius."

Draco raised his head as well, "Because father didn't know. He never mentioned to me once you being in the Order. He thinks you're loyal to the cause."

Snape bowed his head, "I am loyal to the cause just not Voldemort's."

He looked back up and his eyes were haunted if not a little relieved.

"Are you truly seeking the Order? Do you really want to join the cause to defeat Voldemort and the like?"

Draco took a moment to answer letting the words sink in, "Yes, I do."

"Even if that means your own father?"

He lowered his eyes and stared at the wood of the desk thinking of his father. As much as it pained him he had to make the decision _he_ felt was best. He could see his father's glare full of hatred telling him how much of a disappointment he was. He blinked and looked back up at Snape.

"Yes, even if it means my own father. I will join the Order. I will fight Voldemort and anyone who is allied with him," his voice was strong and defiant as he believed everything he said.

Snape stared at him for a long time his chest swelling with pride for the boy who'd just become a man in front of him a boy he'd always seen as the son he'd never had.

"You realize that you will have to pretend as if you are still allied with them? You will have to gather necessary information and no one can know of your identity?"

He nodded, "I do."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore first thing in the morning," Snape's face smiled as much as it was able too, "Welcome to the Order, Draco."


	15. Starting to Trust

Ch. 15 Starting to Trust

Hermione's eyes popped open at the insistent banging on her door. She'd barely got a wink of sleep last night due to the enormous amount of information she'd received from Pinnoppolly. She and Ron had reunited with Harry and Estrella soon after and neither was able to keep their eyes off of her. Whenever Harry would throw them hints to give them private time she and Ron feigned ignorance. After learning what Estrella was neither was willing to leave Harry alone with her. She'd even stayed late in the Gryffindor commons making sure that Harry and Estrella spent no alone time together. She had no idea how she was supposed to break the news of Estrella's identity to him but she knew it was inevitable. The more time Harry spent with her the more enraptured he would become and the closer he would be to his doom.

She hadn't been able to see Draco at all that day and when she'd returned to her dorm late she had no idea if he was already asleep or not. Aside from her constant worry for Harry she'd been hoping to be able to talk with him just so she could relieve some of the stress and worry, something that, lately, he was the only one capable of doing. Knowing that he was close by and safe sent a calm over her that she couldn't quite describe or comprehend but it was a feeling that she was fast growing addicted too.

"Hermione! Open the door!"

She blinked the drowsiness from her eyes and felt the slight pangs of a headache. She groaned and slid out of bed not even trying to identify the voice through the hazy fog of her weary head. She tripped over a shoe on the floor and nearly fell into the door muttering a silent curse. The banging continued and now she was almost fully awake. She glanced at her bedside clock and noticed that it was still an hour before breakfast. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't seen Draco and hoped it was him on the other side. She swung the door open and Ron held his hand in mid-air about to bang again. Her disappointment was soon replaced by annoyance.

"Ron, what are you doing here this early?" she saw the perplexed look on his face, "Is something wrong?"

He brushed past her and took a moment to gaze around her room before turning to her worried. He looked like he'd had about as much sleep as she had.

"I stayed up with Harry practically the entire night," he massaged his neck tiredly, "He couldn't sleep and neither could I. I swear Hermione, every time he closed his eyes he said he felt like he was being pulled away."

His tired eyes belayed his fear as they watched hers intently. The thought of Harry being called to his death chilled her once more, ever since her talk with Pinnoppolly her mind was paralyzed with visions of him dying in horrific ways. She was almost certain that Voldemort was behind everything, how, she didn't know but she knew something this sinister was his work.

"Where is he now?" she was afraid of the answer, afraid that he'd come with bad news.

"He closed his eyes the moment the sun came up. I doubt he'll come to breakfast."

She sighed and her hand flew to her heart in relief. _At least he was safe_.

"Then why have you come in here banging on my door like a madman? I thought something might have happened," she expressed exasperated.

He inclined his head sheepishly, "I needed someone to talk too. I just...this whole thing has got me spooked. I think we should tell Harry as soon as possible."

She walked around him and began making up her bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ron."

He stared at her incredulously, "Why bloody not?"

She pulled her sheets up and smoothed them out eying him warily, "How exactly do you expect to explain to Harry that his girlfriend, whom he _adores_, is just some tool being used by his enemy to kill him or worse?"

"That's better than letting him grow closer to her!"

She wasn't in the mood nor the spirit to argue with him so early in the morning and despite his raised voice she continued to talk calmly.

"We will tell him and soon but not right now. I think we should talk with Dumbledore first, maybe he'll know what to do."

She pulled the covers up and folded them back as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Why should we wait for Dumbledore to do anything? We can go tell Harry now and he can stay away from her and hopefully she'll go away," his expression was serious as if he was truly offering a decent solution to the problem.

She paused in making her bed to look at him stupidly, "You can't really think that that will work," he nodded not getting why it wouldn't and she sighed before returning to making her bed, "That won't work, Ron. Harry has real feelings for her and if we just up and told him that she wasn't who he thought she was he might not even believe us. He may get angry at us and ignore anything we might have to say therefore ruining any plan we had in helping him. The only thing you're offering is to make the situation worse."

He continued to look bewildered and she fluffed her pillow before moving to the side of the room where he was to get the other side of the bed. He pulled out his wand and said a simple charm making the bed's covers magically move into place giving her bed a professionally done look. She glanced at him annoyed.

"Why did you do that?"

He pocketed his wand, "Because it was driving me crazy watching you do it by hand. Don't tell me you didn't know that you could do that by magic?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I knew that I just like doing it the muggle way because it's relaxing."

He sat down on her bed and glanced down at it as if he was yearning to sink into its plush cushion.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch Harry get obliterated by some nameless force. If you won't tell him I will."

She could tell that he was serious but she needed a little more time before Harry got the news. She had no idea how they were going to break it to him but it had to be in a way that he believed them and that convinced him to stay away from the girl otherwise they were all out of luck. She knew how impulsive Ron could be but this wasn't something that should be easily talked about, this was deathly serious and she had a feeling that even more was going to come about.

"Do you think I didn't want to tell Harry the first moment that I saw him?" she asked him, "Every minute that passes that he isn't aware of who she is kills me but we can't just run up to him and tell him. If Estrella really is an Imperial that means that she is very powerful and very dangerous. We have to tread carefully."

He appeared to be mulling over her words and she relaxed when she felt she had gotten a decent logical word into his tempered mindless brain.

"I don't know how much of this he can take, 'Mione. If we wait too long to tell him he will have a right to be pissed at us. How would you feel if one of us was keeping this from you?"

She would be royally pissed but if it ultimately worked out she'd also be eternally grateful. She ran her hands through her tangled hair still consumed with worry and sleepiness.

"Maybe we should see Dumbledore right away."

* * *

Draco decided to stand in the great wizard's office while Snape opted to sit. Snape may have welcomed him into the Order but considering the fact that his identity was kept a secret he doubted he had much clout. His fate was in Dumbledore's hands now.

"Are you not comfortable with sitting, young Malfoy?" Dumbledore's smooth treble asked.

"I prefer to stand, thank you," he nodded at the invitation.

Dumbledore's keen eye raked over him and he could sense that somehow he knew why he was here without even having to be told. He sat in perfect posture behind his desk casually eating lemon drops that he'd offered them upon arrival. After he and Snape's ultimately long talk the night before he'd been too apprehensive to go to sleep and laid awake the entire night wondering where his life would end up and if he was making the right decision or not.

He'd assumed that Hermione had already been asleep and had decided not to wake her even though he'd been yearning to see her all day. He'd constantly wondered what she'd think about his decision and had halfhearted fantasies about her rushing into his arms, all smiles, congratulating him. Somehow he felt that that would never be anything more than a dream.

Dumbledore popped one last lemon drop into his mouth, gave a small smile of satisfaction, then turned a serious gaze on Snape, "It doesn't seem as Mr. Malfoy is in any trouble so I assume you are both here for another reason," he glanced at Draco.

Snape shifted in his chair staring steadily at Dumbledore his mood a bit somber, "Draco wishes to join the Order."

Snape said nothing more and the room fell in a comfortable silence. Dumbledore was watching him now, closely. He could feel those ageless eyes seeing through him and was reminded of his meeting with Voldemort. How ironic that two people so different in so many ways were alike. Where he'd felt like a cold lizard was wrapping around his soul being near Voldemort he felt warm and assured under Dumbledore's gaze yet they seemed so equal in strength and power it was uncanny.

"Do you wish to join the Order Draco?"

He could feel Snape's eyes slowly turn to him and he internally asked himself the question again. _Do I want to join the Order?_ His answer was an infallible yes.

"Yes, I do."

Dumbledore's eyes were steady as they bore into his, "The Order can not just accept any persons as things become graver we have to also become more cautious. This is not meant to imply that you are untrustworthy but it is something that is neither objectionable or questioned. Within the Order trust is the most valuable among us and since Severus has brought you to me then I already trust you," he stood from his seat and walked to him, "I hope that _you_ are able to trust me, Draco."

Despite the fact that because of his upbringing he'd always been annoyed by the man simply because of his opposition to everything that his name stood for he'd always trusted him, from the moment he'd arrived to Hogwarts in his first year. He couldn't help but wonder how his father would feel if he saw where he was this moment, standing in front of Dumbledore, asking to join a group that was fighting the very thing he stood for. To his father he'd be seen as committing the greatest betrayal possible, joining rank with the enemy.

Even though Dumbledore had just assured him that he trusted him simply on Snape's judgment alone he needed to validate himself as someone trustworthy, "I know I'm not a part of the golden trio," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at his sarcastic use of the name, "but I do not make decisions lightly nor do I deter from the path once I've chosen it."

Dumbledore seemed to pause in thought before saying, "If that is so why have you chosen this? Were you in line to be a death eater? Had you chosen that path?"

He faltered at the question. He was still in line to be a death eater but he most certainly had not chosen that path.

"I _am_ in line to be a death eater but it was not the path I chose nor is it the path I would have chosen for myself, which is why I'm here."

Snape was completely silent watching them both and Dumbledore still perused him curiously.

"Why exactly do you wish to join the Order Draco? You say that you would not have chosen the path set out for you yet you have given no reasons. Are you truly opposed to Voldemort or are you here for another reason? Just because the Order is 'the other side' does not mean that we are a group of indecisive people who are stuck in the middle on how we feel. We are just as passionate about _our_ beliefs as Voldemort and his fiends."

Dumbledore's voice had filled with uncharacteristic passion but was teeming with curiosity and a tinge of amusement. The curiosity felt a bit of a put on, though, he sensed that Dumbledore knew his true reasons for coming even if he didn't and was determined to pull it out of him.

"I don't agree with the way Voldemort wants the world to be," he said uneasily not wanting to express his reasons too deeply.

Dumbledore's long beard twitched in what appeared to be a smile, "How do _you_ want the world to be?"

It was a simple question but he felt as if he had just been given a small test. No one had ever asked him how he wanted anything his life had always just been a list of orders he was to follow by and ultimately think by. He'd been taught to never question his elders or superiors because they were right and he was wrong. Now being faced with Dumbledore's question he was having to dig deep inside of him where he was accustomed to keeping his true feelings hidden and search through them to find the answer.

His eyebrows knitted together in slight concentration and he faltered in his stare with Dumbledore. He glanced at Snape who was eying him coolly and who gave him a small encouraging nod. He felt himself begin to grow annoyed at the question and at Dumbledore after all _he_ was the one offering _him_ a once in a lifetime chance. Having Draco in the Order and spying for them would give them even more valuable information than Snape since he was constantly at school and hadn't attended any Death Eater meetings that he'd been aware of since school started.

He shrugged his stance becoming nonchalant and shutting off any feelings he'd felt overcome him before, "If you don't want me in the Order just say so."

Dumbledore's brows rose and Snape's eyes became downcast, "I hope I have not implied that you are not welcome, Draco. As far as I'm concerned you are already a part of the Order. I believe Snape officially welcomed you or you wouldn't be here, that is good enough for me."

His shoulders relaxed somewhat from their tense defensive posture. Dumbledore turned to Snape, "You have discussed things with him?"

Snape's black eyes turned to him briefly before looking up at Dumbledore, "Yes. He knows what is expected and how it will work, " he turned back to him, "No one can know Draco. Not your friends and most certainly not your father."

His mouth turned down in displeasure, "You don't have to ask me that, I do have common sense."

Snape threw him an annoyed glance and he returned it. One thing he felt the older man would have to learn was to treat him as a man. He was no longer a boy and would not tolerate being treated as such. Dumbledore moved to sit back in his chair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He leaned back and seemed to relax a moment before giving him a deadly serious look.

"Ordinarily I would not put your life at risk by allowing you to spy Draco, it is a terribly dangerous and burdensome task."

Snape seemed to gaze out at nothing as if Dumbledore's words had brought upon memories and feelings only he could grasp.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions and if I am putting my life at risk that's not for you to worry about," he assured.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "As you are my student your well-being is most definitely my concern. I know that you are proud Draco but please understand that something as dangerous as this requires humility and the spirit of a humble man."

He glanced at Snape wondering if that's how Dumbledore saw him. As much time as he'd spent with Snape variously throughout the years he was still very much a puzzle to him and since he nor his father or anyone else were able to detect his double cross it was obvious that so far he'd duped them all.

"You are not acting alone anymore you have become a part of many. Many who seek a common goal and purpose. Many who just pray that they and their children may live through the night. The things you do effect everyone around you so be careful of the choices you make they may cause a ripple that creates irreparable damage."

"If you are asking me to be weary of my actions, I already am."

Dumbledore nodded once and reached into a side drawer beside him. He pulled out something too small to see from where he was and with it grasped it in his hand as he stood up again to walk back over to him. Dumbledore held his closed fist out to him and slowly opened it up to reveal what appeared to be a shiny black ring with a blue stone set in the middle. He couldn't quite figure if it was a sapphire or some other precious gem because it looked thunderous, there seemed to be a storm brewing within the blue stone and the depth was never ending. It was an odd ring with its contrasting colors and obviously wasn't made to be a fashion statement, it was also wide and masculine. He looked at Dumbledore curiously.

Dumbledore took the ring out of his hand and held up to the light examining it. When the dark blue of the ring hit the light it shined brighter and seemed to shudder in Dumbledore's fingertips.

"This is for you Draco," Dumbledore held the ring towards him, "This ring will alert the Order to your whereabouts if you are in danger it will also appear quite ordinary to those you perceive as an enemy."

He took it cautiously out of Dumbledore's grasp and peered into the blue mist of the ring. He was surprised to see the outline of a bird. It was a beautiful Phoenix resting atop what appeared to be some barren cliff. He noticed Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Yes, it is a Phoenix, much like my own," he motioned to the one that always sat near his desk, "The Phoenix will rise and alert us if needed. Once you place the ring on your finger it will automatically adjust and no one can remove it but you. After you have placed it on your finger do not give it to anyone else it will be charmed to you and only you. If someone else tries to wear it the ring could harm them, so please be very careful with it."

He nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger. He immediately felt a chill sweep through his body and soon afterward he felt tingles of heat spread from his finger throughout the rest of his body. Dumbledore eyed him knowingly, "The ring is bonding with you."

Once the sensations stopped he glanced over at Snape and noticed for the first time that he wore a ring exactly like it, he'd never really noticed it before.

"If there is ever a time you need shelter the Order will provide it," Dumbledore added.

He felt a strange sense of euphoria wash over him and he was hesitant to trust it. It amazed him how Dumbledore seemed so trusting of him not to mention all he had to do was give his word and he was in. It was way too easy and very refreshing. He'd been given torturous task after torturous task to join the Death Eaters, a group of people he did not want to align himself with, and all he had to do to join the Order was give his word of commitment.

He looked at the ring on his hand one last time before dropping it to his side, "My father wants me to find a way to let the Death Eaters into the school."

Snape said nothing and Dumbledore placed his hands behind his back his eyes suddenly very tired.

"Voldemort wishes to take over the school. I wondered..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off in thought before eying him closely, "Thank you Draco."

"I'm supposed to receive my mark in December. When I refuse my cover will be blown."

He didn't see Snape's small smile at his use of when and not if.

"We will handle that when the time comes and it is nearly upon us."

There was a small ding at the back of the room and Dumbledore merely closed his eyes briefly not even glancing back, "Another worried parent. If you gentlemen will excuse me, we will have to discuss this again some other time," he reached his hand out to Draco, "Welcome to the Order, I am proud that you have chosen to assist us."

Draco gave him a curt nod and grasped his thin but strong hand. The handshake was brief and then he and Snape were being ushered out. He was surprised to find Hermione coming down the hall towards them, she faltered in her step when she saw them. Much to his annoyance the Weasel was right behind her. Dumbledore slowed down his quick gait and stopped to talk briefly with them. He couldn't hear their hushed words but he could see Dumbledore nod quickly and give them a few words before heading off to deal with more parents.

Snape looked annoyed at the two intruders in the hall before turning to him, "When is the next time you meet with your father?"

He ran his hands through his hair, "In a couple of days."

"It will probably be a good idea to charm your ring to look like something else when you do in case he notices we're wearing the same rings."

He glanced briefly at the ring on his hand noticing the brilliant flash of blue.

"I'll turn it into a serpent."

Snape nodded, "Good enough," he looked in the direction of where Hermione and the Weasel still stood, "Be careful."

He watched as Snape walked briskly down the hall giving a nod to the two he passed and then he was gone. He could tell Hermione wanted to talk to him as he her but the Weasel obviously wasn't going anywhere. He strode down the hall towards them and he could see the red haired boy's fist ball in anticipation and tried to resist the urge to smirk but failed. Nevertheless, he was curious as to why she was here to see Dumbledore and wasn't the least bit happy that the Weasel was with her.

"In trouble _again_, Malfoy? Don't you get tired of being a useless prat?"

He merely raised his brows at the lame insult. He could see Hermione giving Ron an annoyed look.

"Don't you get tired of being an unintelligent peasant? I would ask you to _buy_ a clue but you obviously don't have enough money," he tsked as if truly pitying him for it.

The Weasel's face turned red as it usually did and he could see him reach for his wand before Hermione's hand snaked out to stop him.

"Ron, please! There are more important matters we need to deal with."

She gave him an annoyed look obviously not pleased with his remark about her friend's status of wealth. He studied her momentarily noticing her tired and disheveled look. She, apparently, hadn't gotten any rest and she seemed to be worried about something. He wanted to reach out to her and kiss her worries away but was unconsciously held back by Weasel's presence. He was also a bit put off that whatever was bothering her the red haired irritation knew and he didn't. He gave them a disgusted look his eyes softening on Hermione's before walking off without saying another word.

**000000000000000**

The sun was setting and he prowled the school grounds trying to relax before his meeting later on that night. He hadn't seen Hermione at all since that morning since he'd been stuck in his room. He couldn't wait until that blasted punishment was lifted and he would be able to resume normal activities. Not being able to do practically anything was starting to get to him especially if it meant he could really only see Hermione at night.

He'd been wanting to ask her what was the reason for her distress since he last saw her. He'd grown tired of waiting in the dorm for her and had snuck outside hoping McGonagall wouldn't see him among the many students, the last thing he needed was more time added on to his almost up two weeks. He'd had to dip and dodge many Slytherins who were happy to see him. The air was getting colder but he didn't care he welcomed the cool it allowed him to be clear minded and alert. Walking around the school reminded him of his weird encounter with the Gryffindor girl. He only shared one class with her but even then being in the same vicinity as her made him feel weird and out of sorts. He wondered if anyone else was aware of just how off that girl was.

He could see the big ogre's cottage off in the distance and paused when he saw a familiar bushy headed girl leaving. Her head was down and she was walking quickly towards him looking deep in thought. She was merely thirty yards away when he called out to her. She glanced up startled to see him and her quick pace slowed until she'd reached him.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to be outside."

He glanced around him not seeing anyone in the vicinity and motioned to a path that led into a clump of small trees, "Walk with me."

She glanced around nervously and appeared to be about to decline his offer and he grabbed her hand before she could say anything. He pulled her onto the path and they walked in silence. He caressed her hand in his loving the feel of her soft skin.

"What if someone sees us?" she continued to glance around as if there were people hiding behind trees.

"Aren't you supposed to be the brave one?"

He could see her lips twitch into a smile, "And you are supposed to be the deceitful one, who knows where you're taking me."

He chuckled softly feeling the tension slowly leave his body.

"You were visiting Hagrid?"

She nodded her hair blowing as a sharp wind blew.

"He always listens to me when I need someone to talk too."

"Where's the pothead and Weaselbee?" he felt slightly jealous.

She ignored his insult and wrapped her free arm around her waist to fend off the cold.

"Probably in the Gryffindor commons."

He stopped and pulled her into his arms doing what he'd been wanting to do all day. She moaned into his mouth and he loved the feel of her hands playing in his hair. The wind blew again and he felt her shiver in his arms. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and caressed her face.

"You're cold."

Her eyes remained closed as he caressed her.

"It _is_ the middle of fall."

Her lips were too tempting and he leaned down to taste them again. She shuddered in his arms as he slowly explored her mouth. He pulled her towards his desire seeking some type of friction and held back a groan before pulling away. He paused to catch his breath and tried to will away the lust that throbbed painfully in his loins.

If it was any other girl he'd have had them moaning and screaming his name by now but he couldn't bring himself to treat Hermione so callously. Everything about her was beautiful to him and he wanted to treat her with the respect that she emanated. There was a regalness to her that seemed to be lacking in any other girl he'd ever met.

"Maybe you should head back."

Despite the cold her face was flushed from their kiss.

"What about you? Where were you going?"

He could tell she thought he might be off to the Forbidden Forest or something akin to that.

"Just a walk."

She grabbed his hand, "I'll go with you."

He brushed away a long dark curl as the wind blew again, "You're freezing, you should get back inside," he glanced up noticing the advancing clouds, "It looks like a storm might be coming."

"Are you trying to get rid of me now?" she asked her mouth forming in a slight pout.

He thought she looked incredibly sexy and knew she had absolutely no idea.

"I'm trying to keep you from catching a cold, but you're going to be as stubborn as usual, I see."

She smirked at him something that she'd begun doing quite frequently, lately. He was obviously rubbing off on her.

"To deal with you one has to be stubborn," her face turned serious, "You're not going into the forest are you?"

He gave her a brief kiss partly to feel her lips once again against his and partly to erase the fear from her face.

"Not tonight."

She let out a shaky breath and released his hand before folding her arms around herself.

"I wish you wouldn't go at all."

He sighed glancing up towards the menacing sky once again and pushing his windblown hair from his face.

"It can't be avoided, especially now."

Her face turned to one of surprise and she pointed at his hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

He lifted his hand to his face almost forgetting the ring that he'd put there. As if mirroring the sky the ring had grown darker and he could see that the Phoenix within still laying undisturbed. He glanced at her curious face and regretting lying before he opened his mouth. There was no choice, no one could know about his allegiance with the Order.

"It's an old ring I've had since I was younger," he lied easily.

She grabbed his hand and gazed at it mesmerized.

"It's so beautiful."

He scoffed, "You think this is beautiful? Diamonds are beautiful, this isn't."

She shook her head peering at the ring, "No, diamonds are cold. This has so much...passion in it and it's still so...peaceful."

She obviously couldn't see the Phoenix inside, only he could. He pondered her words and was amazed that she found the ring that upon first glance was so ordinary to be so mesmerizing. Thinking about it he realized she was right. Diamonds were cold. They were like pieces of ice but he'd never thought he'd hear a girl say so.

"Why were you going to see Dumbledore this morning?"

She stopped looking at the ring and let his hand go. Her chocolate eyes melted with worry once again and he silently urged her to tell him her problems.

"It's not important."

"Meaning the Weasel can know but I can't," he began to walk further down the path trying to throw off his growing anger.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm twirling him around to face her.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets eying her darkly.

"Considering that you're implying that Weaselbee _can_ understand, that's an insult. Why don't you just be the good little Gryffindor you are and be honest. You don't trust me."

Her face fell and he mentally kicked himself for being a hypocrite. He wasn't exactly being one hundred percent honest with her no matter how much he wanted too.

"I want to trust you but everything's so new. It's so much going on..."

Her words stung him in an unfamiliar place and her eyes were glancing around nervously and were full of hurt.

"It's not like you're being completely honest with me. You won't even tell me why you leave at night," her voice seemed to be growing in indignant anger.

He leaned in towards her his face hot with hurt and anger as well, "You want to know where I go when I enter the Forbidden Forest?"

She stared at him waiting for an answer and he hesitated momentarily at the thought of her reaction. There was a loud boom of thunder and the trees around them shook with force in the fierce winds but neither blinked or hardly even noticed.

"You don't have to tell me."

She turned to go and he grabbed her holding her close.

"I am in training to be a Death Eater," he breathed out his voice shaking slightly.

He closed his eyes briefly not want to see her look of disgust. When he opened them again her expression hadn't changed but her eyes were much sadder.

"I know, Draco."

A few pellets of rain began to drop but he could not tear his gaze from hers.

"Why aren't you running in the other direction?"

She shook her head her wild hair matting to her head from the thickening rain.

"I think...I do trust you because I know that you would never hurt me. I..." she faltered in continuing what she was saying.

Her words wrapped around and held him tightly. Her admission of trust was like a rare gift that he hadn't even realized he'd been waiting for. He waited expectantly for her to finish what she was about to say and instead she grabbed him and leaned upwards to kiss him. He gripped her tightly in his arms once again neither minding nor noticing the rain pelting them. His mouth fervently devoured hers and his tongue seeked hers as they dueled in a french battle. They held onto each other tightly as lightning struck nearby and both became lost in one another.

* * *

Amelia Thomas looked in on her children one last time before making her way back downstairs. The storm outside was becoming more fierce and she knew how much her oldest son, Eli, was afraid of thunder. So far he'd slept through the storm and for that she was grateful.

"Are they still asleep?" her husband, Winston, asked.

She nodded before slipping onto the couch beside him. They'd been relaxing in front of the fire before they'd thought they heard one of their sons crying.

"I don't know what that could've been. Storms create some of the oddest noises."

Her husband nodded as he sipped from his mug of firewhiskey. She leaned into him and grabbed the mug taking a sip herself. It felt good to unwind at the end of a long day. She'd been extremely busy filing away papers at the Ministry. Ever since the Griswald's had met their terrible fate the wizarding world had gone into a small uproar. People were also upset that the Ministry hadn't been reporting on the many muggle deaths that had been taking place. All in all everything was a mess and unfortunately it had become part of her job to sort it all out.

This was actually the most peaceful time they'd had in weeks. Winston was constantly badgering her about her job and how much time it took her away from home. Being one of Cornelius Fudge's personal assistants wasn't necessarily seen as an upright position by her husband or her family but despite the downsides she felt that working at the Ministry she'd be able to do some good, eventually.

She leaned up to kiss her husband on the cheek before nestling into his side again when there was a crack of thunder that nearly shook the house. They both looked at each other recognizing the sound. Someone had apparated outside but who they had no idea. Neither of their friends or family would visit so late and especially without contacting them first. He handed her the firewhiskey and went to the door mumbling. Before he could put his hand on the knob it blew open sending in a torrent of rain and leaves.

Winston stumbled back surprised and before he could say or do anything else hooded and cloaked figures rushed into the house. Amelia instantly recognizing who the vicious people were ran to grab her wand from the nearby table. She'd nearly reached it when a green spark nearly hit her and she paused and looked back to see her husband in some tall figure's grip. Whoever was hiding beneath the hood had him by the throat and inches off of the ground.

"R...un...Amelia...Run!" her husband barely grasped out as he was slowly losing air.

"Leave him alone! What do you want?" she shouted fearfully.

Her throat almost closed up when she realized that her children were upstairs and would probably have been awoken from their sleep from the noise. A tear slid down her cheek and she silently prayed that even if they had awoken they'd stay in their room.

One of the dark figures stepped forward with their head bent low, "Will you join the dark lord or are you against him?"

Her knees wobbled and she knew this would be the end.

"We won't join you or your pathetic lord!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Winston who was now out of a choking position and struggling against his captor who he turned to punch in the face. The cloaked figure stumbled back and another figure stepped forward and shouted fiercely, "Crucio!"

"Noooooo!" she screamed as her husband writhed on the floor in pain.

She rushed toward him and the figure that had just been punched grabbed her. The cloaked figure began to talk and she felt her skin clam up, "You insult our lord you pay the price."

The voice was undoubtedly male and sounded rough and slimy all at once. The powerful cold hands that gripped her began to snake over her body in an obscene way and she began to breath heavily.

"Please, don't," she whispered pleadingly.

She could not see it but she could feel the evil man's smile and instantly regretted having pleaded for anything.

"Your wife is very lovely, Mr. Thomas," the man laughed cruelly and twisted her to kiss her roughly on the mouth.

She gagged and when the man tried to force his tongue down her throat she bit him and he jerked back in pain before backhanding her. She fell to the floor and her eyes met her husbands who was still caught in the throes of pain. Tears were falling freely down her face as she prayed her children stayed put. She prayed that these monsters would deal with them and leave.

She felt something on top of her and was turned around as the cloaked man began to kiss and slobber all over her. The other figures in the room positioned themselves around her and her husband as if they were preparing for a show. She swung to hit the man on top of her and he caught her wrist before punching her. Her head swiveled to the side and she thought she heard an unmistakeable crunch as the bones in her face broke. She was fast losing conscious as the man continued to violate her body with her husband not two feet away being forced to watch and feel excruciating pain at the same time. As her eyes closed against her will she only hoped for death.


	16. Friendship and Love

Ch. 16 Friendship and Love

Everyone at breakfast was uncharacteristically quiet. It seemed as everyone woke that morning somehow the news of what happened the night before had spread like wildfire. Another wizarding family slain. The Thomas' had been more of a well known family than the previously slain Griswald's and for many people that was scarier.

Dumbledore was not present as he usually was because he was standing in front of the castle awaiting irate and fearful parents. Hermione had no idea if anyone had arrived yet but she knew parents would be streaming in soon. A few students had already been taken out with the news of the first family and now she feared even more would follow. She hoped Dumbledore wouldn't have to close the school when it was all said and done.

She'd received another letter from her parents and was greatly relieved when she was able to speak with Dumbledore she would have to ask him for protection for her parents. She knew in the grand scheme of things she would probably be considered a nobody but being Harry's best friend made her a prime target especially since she was a muggleborn. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her parents, she didn't know if she'd be able to survive that.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table never failing to notice Draco's absence. She caught Ginny smiling knowingly at her before she quickly looked away and resumed eating. Harry wasn't present as she knew he was resting after staying awoke all night. Ron ate slowly beside her lacking his usual voracious appetite. She'd stayed with he and Harry as long as she could before retiring to her own dorms. Ron had been pushing for her to tell Harry the truth and she wanted to more than anything but she was afraid of Harry's reaction.

"What exactly _did_ happen to the Thomas'?" she heard a fourth year girl ask to no one in particular.

Hermione had not really heard any concrete details only that they were no longer alive. Despite the fact that they were more well known she had never heard of or seen the people.

"It was horrible, they tortured the man and raped the woman. The kids slept through the entire thing!" a young girl in second year who was known for gossip said.

Hermione dropped her fork onto her plate and stared dully down at the food no longer having an appetite. _A woman was raped?_ _A man tortured?_ Everything was becoming much too frighteningly real. Despite the fact that she had been a part of the wizarding world for almost seven years she'd never taken part in a wizarding war, knowing that they were being savages and not just dealing out 'Avada Kedavra's' troubled her more than usual.

"Winston was one of the announcers for Quidditch, I remember meeting him at a game once. He and my father went to school together."

Hermione looked down the table and saw a fifth year boy who looked troubled over the news. His shaggy brown hair kept falling into his eyes and he was staring down at his plate shaking his head.

"He seemed like such a nice man," the boy paused, "I can't believe I met someone who was...murdered."

The table became silent at his admittance and everyone looked at each other each processing the information in their own way. The only table in the entire hall that acted somewhat normal was the Slytherins, there were a few who seemed perturbed by the news but most of them were laughing raucously as usual. Hermione glared at them in disgust.

"I'd better go check on Harry," Ron sighed, "He doesn't even know about this yet."

Hermione stood, "I'll go with you."

They walked down the hall in silence and she peered at the main door as they passed it wondering exactly what was going on outside. She couldn't hear any sounds coming from the other side but that didn't mean anything. Although she wasn't necessarily keen on so many parents trying to take their children out of school she couldn't really blame them, if her parents were magical in any way they probably wouldn't have allowed her back this year at all.

She'd informed them about the dangerous situation but she hadn't been that candid about it if she was honest with herself. She'd briefly explained that there were wizards who were against people like her who were from non-magical backgrounds and that there was going to be an inevitable stand-off but she had downplayed the entire thing as if it was nothing more than a schoolyard brawl, her parents were none the wiser and other than polite interest they had never inquired further about it. She knew that she would eventually have to make them understand the gravity of the situation and convince them to allow protection from The Order.

Ron stopped abruptly and pulled her to the side of the hall. They watched a fellow Gryffindor traipse by nodding at them both. She turned to Ron questioningly and noticed he had his classic perplexed look with a twinge of excitement illuminating his face.

"We have to show Harry!"

She screwed her face at him in confusion, "Show him what?"

He glanced around the now empty corridor, save them, before replying, "Estrella! We have to show him when she sleepwalks!" his hands moved animatedly before falling to his sides, "Or you show us. I've never seen her do her...thing," he gave a small shiver, "I'm not sure I want too."

It wasn't a brilliant plan but it was the closest thing that made sense to her at the moment. Showing Harry would inevitably kill two birds with one stone, Harry could see the truth for himself and they wouldn't look like idiots trying to explain something to him that they didn't quite understand themselves not to mention he would have no reason to sink into self-denial.

She nodded her head determined, "We'll show him tonight."

* * *

Draco slowly poured a hot blue liquid into their cauldron conscious of Hermione's eyes scrutinizing his effort. By the end of this week he'd be through with this tedious potion and his punishment, he could hardly wait. The liquid turned the entire contents in the cauldron into a glowing orange that reminded him of lava, glancing at his instructions he knew he applied the ingredient correctly. He watched Hermione's eyes brighten in pleasure and a small smile formed on her lips. He picked up the wooden spoon and stirred three times as instructed trying to pry his thoughts from her delectable mouth.

"I guess that's it, for today anyway," she said motioning to the cauldron.

He put the lid on and put the cauldron safely away in the corner. He saw Hermione staring at him as if she wanted to say something. Her expression was a bit worried and he became worried as a result.

"What?" he asked almost impatiently.

She shrugged, "Do you...have to...go...tonight?"

Her words were broken and tentative he realized that she was dreading his answer. Once again he tried not to think about kissing her because it was becoming harder and harder not to take those kisses further.

"I don't have to go tonight."

He hoped that would end the conversation on the matter and brushed past her to start a fire in the fireplace. He gave a simple spell and the fire appeared crackling and immediately adding warmth to the chilly room. He heard her clear her throat behind him and he turned to see her serious gaze.

"Why do you have to go at all? Why do you _have_ to be a Death Eater?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Some people are born to be stubborn Gryffindors others-"

"Are born to be Death Eater Slytherins?" she finished for him not looking convinced in the least, "That's _not_ an explanation," her lips trembled slightly, "Were you a part of...those muggles being killed?"

He turned his back not wanting her to see the truth in his eyes. He heard her sharp intake of breath and the room fell in a silence so thick he felt as if he was being choked. He may be in The Order now but that didn't change the things he had done or would still have to do and those memories lay constantly at the front of his mind tormenting him. He loathed being a slave to the emotion of fear and he felt it now slowly taking his breath away. He was afraid of losing her, afraid that she would see him for the monster he was and leave him without a second thought. He could stand to see his father's disapproving stare but seeing such disdain in Hermione's eyes was a blow he didn't know if he had the armor for.

He heard her light footsteps nearing him and then he felt her arms snake around his waist. He let out a shaky breath and felt as if he was gaping for air. Her next words would either heal or hurt him. Her face was pressed against his back and her small hands were fisted on his stomach.

"Why would you do that Draco? How could you?" she grit out.

He could feel her anger and sadness pressing against him and seeping into his bones. For the first time in his life he felt ashamed and he hung his head low his hair obscuring his view of the fire.

"Why do you hate people like me?" she sobbed against his back, "Would you have killed me?"

He broke out of her grasp and turned around so quickly she was caught off balance and he grabbed her before she stumbled. He peered into her tear strewn eyes trying to find the words to make her understand.

"I don't hate muggles," he ground out before shaking her gently, "and I would _never_ hurt you, Hermione. Do you hear me? I would never hurt you."

She slowly shook her head, "I'm supposed to believe you? You've been torturing and killing innocent people and I'm supposed to trust that you wouldn't do the same to me?" she jerked out of his grip staring at him as if he were a stranger.

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that you trusted me?"

She glanced away and he could see her remembering their kiss in the rain.

"You're intelligent and you trust your instincts because most of the time they're right. You said yourself you know I wouldn't hurt you. If you didn't trust that you would be afraid of me and you're not."

She kept her gaze away from his and her jaw trembled as tears slid down her face. He resisted the urge to wipe them away not sure if she'd slap him or worse. For the longest moment she stared off to the side silently crying until she finally looked back at him.

"I should hate you. I should despise everything about you," her lips pressed together in resolve, "But I don't. I can't," she growled in frustration, "Why do I feel this way?"

He stepped forward and took the opportunity to wipe the tears from her flushed face.

"I think it's because, you kind of like me."

She let out a small laugh and quickly wiped away a falling tear.

"I think I do," she made a small sniffle, "Isn't there a way around it? Do you want to be a Death Eater?"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter what I want."

She nodded adamantly, "Yes, it does matter. It's your life. Just because your last name's Malfoy doesn't mean you have to be a pure-blood hating idiot."

He hid a smile at her vehemence over the matter.

"You don't have to worry about that," he glanced at a clock in the corner, "Isn't almost time for the Weaslette to come?"

She glanced at the clock and sighed, "Yes. She should be here any moment."

He kissed her on the cheek quickly so his lips wouldn't trail to her mouth, "We'll talk when you get back."

"I won't be in...until...real late," she said brushing her hands through her hair.

He took a step back looking her over noticing she was nervous.

"You're a horrible liar."

She blushed, "I'm not lying."

"Why won't you be in until real late? It doesn't take that long to patrol."

He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to come up with some lame excuse that he was in no mood to accept or believe.

"You didn't answer my question yesterday. Why were you and the Weasel going to see Dumbledore?"

She took a breath before saying, "We were just going to discuss-"

His voice lowered, "Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

She sighed, "It has to do with Harry and Estrella."

"Estrella's that weird girl?" he knew her name begun with an E.

She nodded, "It's not anything important," she turned away and strode across the room and began fiddling with a book on their study table.

"If it's 'not anything important' why were you going to see Dumbledore?"

"Just to get his advice on something," she flipped mindlessly through the pages of the book with her back to him.

He thought of the strange girl disappearing before his eyes after driving the entire Forbidden Forest crazy. There was something not natural about the girl. Her eyes always appeared vacant as if there was nothing behind them.

"Have you caught her sleepwalking again?"

She released the book and turned to him.

"No, not since that night you and I found her."

He sat down in the chair next to her.

"She's weirder than we thought."

She sat down in the chair opposite him and her legs brushing up against his did not go unnoticed by him. She gazed at him anxiously.

"Tell me about it, she's _much_ more weirder than we thought."

Not being able to help himself with her being in such close proximity his hands grasped her thigh and he saw her give a small gulp.

"Why do you say that?"

She glanced at his hand before peering closely at him, "You said it first."

He nodded, "I did. I saw her sleepwalking again, outside."

"Outside?"

"When she started screaming the forest went crazy and when she stopped you couldn't hear anything," she was listening closely to every word, "Then she disappeared on Hogwart's grounds."

"Disappeared on Hogwart's grounds? That makes sense, I guess," she said looking downward talking mostly to herself.

"What do you mean that makes sense? Nothing about that girl makes sense," he scoffed, "I'm starting to wonder if she's even human."

She looked up at him and stood abruptly knocking his hand from her, "Since you're in training to be a Death Eater you should know something about that."

She walked into her room and shut the door behind her, no more like slammed the door. He blinked in confusion at her sudden change in mood. He stood up and went to her door opening it without knocking. She was picking up her wand from her nightstand and glanced up at him in surprise.

"What the hell was that?"

Her gaze was hot and he stared at her expectantly waiting for an explanation.

"Why don't you ask your _Dark Lord_?"

He was completely confused, "What. The. Bloody. Hell. Are. You. Up. About?" he pronounced each word slowly feeling himself losing patience.

She inhaled and exhaled glaring at him, "Estrella's an Imperial but I guess _Voldemort_ was hoping no one would know about that."

He was even more confused if that was possible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and what is an Imperial?"

She stared at him disbelievingly, "You don't know?"

He gave her an exasperated look, "Do I _look_ like I know?"

She looked sheepishly at him, "Sorry, I just assumed..."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets upset at her but not really knowing why, "Don't assume things about me. Now what is an Imperial and what does it have to do with Esther?"

"_Estrella,_" she corrected.

He shrugged, "Whatever. What's an Imperial?"

"You really don't know?"

He threw his hands up and was about to leave when she stopped him, "Okay, okay. I get it. You don't know," she sat down on her bed, "It's a group of ancient people that were killed thousands of years ago. They were very powerful and pure hearted but if someone like you or I got a hold to them as children then we could control them sort of like the Imperio curse. That's where the name comes from."

"And you think Estrella is an Imperial?" he asked slowly digesting what she'd just said.

"Imperials also sleepwalk. They can summon people in their sleep if they have a bond with them."

Her words were running through his mind as if through a processor.

"Are you saying that when she was sleepwalking she was summoning someone? Because she was speaking some weird language the last time I saw her."

Her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed and moved towards him.

"She was speaking a language? What did it sound like?"

"I don't know, I've never heard it before," he peered at her, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"None of the other...Death Eaters know about this?"

He crossed his arms, "If they did they haven't told me."

She seemed to think about his words for a moment before saying, "No one can know about this. No One."

He raised a brow feeling himself grow angry, "If you think I would do something like that," he shook his head and walked out of her room feeling his disappointment turn to hot anger.

"Draco!"

He turned back to her as he made it to his door.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just...I have to protect the people I love."

"Protect them from me?"

"Protect them from Voldemort!" she explained before moving close to him and taking his hand in hers, "You said you would never hurt me but would you hurt Harry? Ron?"

He stared into her wide eyes not really knowing the answer. He'd contemplated cursing them both on more than one occasion and he knew the feeling was mutual. If he never saw them again it wouldn't hurt him none but he knew how much it would kill Hermione and no matter how much he hated the thought that they meant something to her that he probably never would he could never hurt them because it would hurt her.

"There's no love lost between me and them. I doubt they'd hesitate in hurting me and if they did I would have no choice but to retaliate."

She looked saddened by his words by nodded in understanding. There was a knock at the door and her head swung around to look at it.

"Hermione! I'm waiting outside!" Ginny's muffled voice spoke through the door.

Ever since that time she'd caught them snogging she'd always knock and wait unless invited in. She looked back to him and let go of his hand.

"I have to go now."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him kissing her hard on the lips.

"Whatever it is you're going to be staying the night away for don't let it be because of that girl. She's probably dangerous. I wouldn't trust anyone who has the ability to apparate on school grounds," he stared deeply into her eyes, "Be careful."

She nodded solemnly, "I will."

She left without another word and he watched the door close quietly behind her. Her going anywhere near that girl, especially at night, was not a pleasant thought. He entered his room and grabbed his wand not being able to sit still with the anxiousness that had just overcame him.

* * *

Molly Weasley laid the last plate of roast beef in front of Tonks who stared queerly down at the meal. Many members of The Order had been summoned and they all could guess why. No one could sit by and wait for any more families to be killed things were far too crucial.

Dumbledore took a bite of the food in front of him and sighed contently before looking at them all, "Dinner is absolutely delicious Molly."

Mrs. Weasley gave an appreciative smile before shooing her husband to eat his food. Lupin caught Tonks staring at him before she looked away quickly with a slight blush to her cheeks. He glanced away quickly turning to Dumbledore.

"We need to encourage people to go to the extremes in protecting themselves. We can't afford for anymore innocent blood to be shed. No children have been killed so far and that's the only positive I can gather from these senseless murders but I doubt they will be so," his mouth twisted bitterly, "merciful in the future."

"I know," Dumbledore sighed, "It grieves me so with what has happened to the Thomas'. I should've taken action the moment I learned of the muggles but that is not to say that the Griswald's would've been spared," he leaned his elbows on the table and peered closely at them all, "I have been informed that Voldemort wishes to take over the school."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and all eyes were riveted upon Dumbledore at the news.

"This can' be true," Hagrid gristled from his seat across the room, "You-know-who wouldn't dare come to Hogwart's. He's too afraid."

"Apparently not, Hagrid. Our daily activities are concerned with things that have nothing to do with the war but Voldemort is left alone to think of nothing but his hatred. He is working while we are asleep," Dumbledore said softly.

McGonagall waved her hand, "Whether or not Voldemort wants to come to Hogwart's he doesn't have the ability. No one can apparate on or off school grounds."

"I fear that he may have students who will assist him, either way it goes," Dumbledore looked at McGonagall whose eyes widened slightly behind her glasses.

"Students?" Tonks asked shaking her head, "I guess it isn't so hard to believe. Being young doesn't exempt you from being good or evil."

Lupin shifted in his chair disturbed at the thought of Voldemort rushing the school and killing all of those children,"Should we station ourselves at the school?"

"Not until we are absolutely sure of when he decides to strike. I do not want to alert him," he clasped his hands on the table, "We may have to eventually evacuate the school and quietly inform the parents, many of whom are already worried to death."

Lupin was quietly wondering who had informed Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans but he wouldn't dare ask because he knew Dumbledore wouldn't be able to divulge and he trusted him with his life. If he trusted his nameless source then so did he.

"Should we tell the children," Arthur asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione but no one else."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all began eating their dinner so as not to offend Mrs. Weasley even if none of them had an appetite.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner heading to the Gryffindor dorms finishing their rounds. The halls were quiet and vacant there had been no sign of Estrella but she knew that meant nothing. If Harry was plagued every night that meant that Estrella was out every night sleepwalking and she would catch her tonight for Harry's benefit.

"How are things between you and Malfoy?"

She broke out of her thoughts to look at Ginny.

"Okay, I guess."

Ginny smiled at her, "You are so tight lipped when it comes to things like this. No other girl would be able to keep her mouth closed if they were snogging Malfoy."

Hermione bent her head low and quickened her pace, "Do you have to say it like that?"

Ginny laughed, "Why not? It is what you do isn't it? It's not a big deal Hermione, well it is a big deal that it's Malfoy. Honestly, if he weren't such a git I'd envy you."

She thought to the last thing they'd said to the other. He'd asked her to be careful and she had every intention too but she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't the least bit nervous. Knowing what Estrella was now made her infinitely more dangerous than before. She had no idea of Estrella's powers and capabilities but if she could break past the magical barriers that Dumbledore had set up around the school then they were all in trouble.

"He's not how you think he is," she said quietly, "Well, he is and he isn't. He can be so rude and inconsiderate and at the same time sweet and thoughtful."

They reached the Fat Lady who was snoring softly in her portrait and Ginny stared at her her mouth slightly agape.

"You're falling in love with him aren't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "W-what? In love with Draco?" she shook her head quickly, "No. I'm not."

She hurriedly said the password and the Fat Lady grumbled opening up and she rushed inside not wanting to even think about what Ginny had said. She found Ron and Harry by the fire playing a game of chess everyone else must have already gone to bed. Ron looked up at her in relief and he gave her a look that said, 'Are you ready?'

Ginny lightly grabbed her arm and she turned to see her apologetic face, "I didn't mean to upset you but it's obvious to me. If you think there's something worthwhile about him then there must be," she whispered before heading to the girl dorms.

Hermione watched her go her mind wrestling over what she'd just said. _In love with Draco?_ She slowly shook her head again not really able to compute what had been said.

"Me and Harry were just going to finish this game then we were going to take a walk."

Harry looked at them both quizzically, "A walk? This late? Only if Filch doesn't catch us."

Hermione moved to stand beside him, "Actually me and Ron wanted to show you something."

Harry looked up at her from the chess board, "What? You and Ron have been acting a little strange these past couple of days. What is it?"

"I think it's better if you see it for yourself, mate," Ron said.

After they finished their game it was well after midnight. Hermione had peeked into the girl's dormitory and her heart rate sped up when she realized Estrella was missing from her bed. They'd been in the commons all this time and had never seen her leave so what Draco said had to be true, she was able to apparate wherever she wanted. She hoped they wouldn't have to look far for her.

She led Harry and Ron down the winding halls and several steps not finding any sight of Estrella and growing exasperated. Ron looked as if he was going to witness a ghost every time they turned a corner and Harry was looking at them both as if they'd lost their minds.

"Where exactly are you two taking me and why?" Harry said stopping to look at them both.

Ron turned to her as if he didn't know the answer either. She rolled her eyes and immediately realized she'd been looking for Estrella in the wrong places. She grabbed Ron and Harry's hands.

"Come on, but be quiet," she hurried them down halls and up stairs until they'd finally reached the side door she'd followed Draco out of that night.

Harry pulled out of her grasp, "We're going outside? _What_ is going on?" he was past the point of exasperation.

She glanced at Ron before deciding to tell Harry at least part of the reason for why they were leading him all over the place.

"There's something wrong with Estrella, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron for confirmation who nodded his head. His expression became irritated.

"Is this about her sleepwalking again? So what? People sleepwalk it's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, Harry! Wizards don't sleepwalk," she pushed open the door, "Please, I have to show you."

The cold air hit them all like a slap in the face and she wrapped her arms around herself. Harry trailed behind her slowly becoming more irritated by the second.

"I know you guys probably don't like Estrella. She's quiet and shy that's all. There's nothing wrong with her."

She said nothing more and quickened her pace on the cobbled sidewalk. They'd been walking for a little over a minute when she heard something that sounded a bit like humming. She cut across the grass heading straight toward the sound and she could see the Forbidden Forest looming in the distance casting shadows from it's trees.

"Do you hear that?" Ron whispered behind her.

She marched on hearing the voice grow stronger. A hand grabbed her arm spinning her around, it was Harry. She could see even in the dark with only the moonlight shining on his face he had gone ashen. His green eyes were wide and unblinking.

"That's the voice," he whispered.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on Harry."

They hurried through the dewy grass the voice becoming louder in pitch and they all stopped abruptly when they saw a silhouette in the forest, floating at the entrance. Harry let go of her hand and stepped forward.

"What the bloody hell..." Ron peered closely to try to make out the figure.

Within seconds Estrella moved into view from the shadows dressed in that ghostly white gown she'd seen her in before. Her eyes were open and vacant and her mouth was moving with strange words coming out.

"Meleepan hopa. Tangrisie aman akpa. Joy Joy Joy Joyo Joyo. Amanparo. Amanparo."

"What is she saying?" Ron whispered at her side.

She shook her head wordlessly never having heard any of the words before. She was repeating the words as if they were a mantra of some kind. It took her only a second to realize that she was heading towards them but to her surprise she stopped at least ten feet away. Her hands stretched out toward them and her blue eyes became so dark she thought they must have turned black.

"Meleepan. Akpa. Joyo Joyo. Amanparo, Harry, Amanparo."

The words were delivered in a soft velvety voice seducing them or as it were seducing Harry. She watched Harry take a step toward her and even though Estrella's eyes were wide and vacant she smiled and crooked her finger beckoning Harry to her.

"Amanparo, Harry, Amanparo."

Harry moved towards her and Ron grabbed him, "What are you doing? Can't you see she's crazy?"

Harry shoved Ron so forcefully that he fell towards the ground. Ron glanced at Hermione fearfully and she ran to him as well.

"Harry don't!" she grabbed a hold of his arm but he pushed her away easily.

Estrella was still beckoning him and floating backwards towards the forest with Harry following. She ran in front of Harry and waved her hand, he didn't blink. His eyes were looking straight through her and staring at Estrella not paying any attention to her at all. Ron was getting himself off of the ground and he pointed to Estrella.

"Is there any way to stop her?"

She ran towards Estrella and with all her might she pulled her hand back and slapped her so hard her hand stung painfully. Estrella's eyes blinked but they were still black. She didn't scream as she had the last time instead she raised a hand to Hermione and without saying a word she felt herself being thrown back with a force so powerful she lost her breath. She fell into Ron almost fifteen feet away and they both fell to the ground.

She gaped for air trying to find her breath and Ron held her tightly, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded still not being able to breath, "Yes...we...have..to..get...Harry away...from...her," she said gulping for air.

Ron pushed her and himself up. Harry was nearly to the forest now and they ran to him and each grabbed an arm pulling him backwards. He fought furiously against them and Hermione barely had the strength to hold on. His eyes were completely transfixed on Estrella and was determined to get to her.

Fear choked her throat as she said, "Harry, please, snap out of it!"

"Amanparo. Amanparo!" Estrella's voice became more forceful and deep she could almost hear a slithering lizard within it and a chill ran down her spine.

Harry struggled in both of their grips and growled in frustration.

"No, mate, we're not letting you go," Ron grit out holding Harry back.

Estrella's voice began to chant faster and faster and seemed to grow angrier and angrier.

"Amanparo. Amanparo. Amanparo. Amanparo."

The word was slowly driving her insane and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep Harry back. Ron glanced up at Estrella and looked to Hermione fearfully.

"Hermione watch out!"

Before she could see what he was warning her about another force hit her stronger than the first. Harry slid out of her grasp and she flew backwards and felt herself hit the ground so hard she was amazed she didn't hear any bones crack. Her entire body ached from the pain and she gasped heavily for air like a fish out of water.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron yell and she could see through her hazy vision Harry hitting him squarely in the jaw before striding towards Estrella purposefully.

Ron fell to the ground hands on his face and Hermione tried her best to call out but wasn't able too. She wondered vaguely if she'd die from lack of air because she just couldn't seem to get any air in her lungs.

"Expelliarmus!"

She heard a voice shout but couldn't make out who said it. She tried to focus on the scene in front of her and she saw Estrella's ghostly outline screeching at the top of her lungs. The entire forest went crazy making every sound imaginable and she'd thought she die from lack of oxygen and go deaf when the white floating figure finally fell to the ground and everything became silent.

She coughed willing air into her lungs and felt herself growing faint and losing consciousness. Her eyes were almost shut when she saw Harry fall to the ground as well. She tried to speak his name but couldn't and felt as if her lungs would burst. Hot tears spilled down her face and her eyes were sliding closed. She coughed again hoping for air once more when a strong arm reached down to pull her up. She could feel the thinnest veins of air seeping into her lungs and felt her panic recede, she wouldn't suffocate after all. The strong arms held her tightly to their side holding on to her as if she would slip away.

"I told you to be careful you stupid girl!"

She blinked sluggishly focusing her eyes on the person holding her.

"Dr-Draco?"

She took a deep inhale trying to get more air and gripped him tightly. She could see him glaring down at her his gray eyes clouded with fear.

"Can you breath?"

She nodded her head faintly. He brushed the tangled curls out of her eyes and examined her face.

"You scared the shit out of me, when I saw you flying back like that."

He pulled her close to him and held her for a moment as if he were unsure she was really there. She relaxed into his grip feeling safe after feeling moments before that she was going to die. She heard a soft moan and turned her head to see Ron stumbling from the ground. He looked up and she could see the blood on his face even in the dark. He glanced at Harry then at her. She could feel his anger grow even though he was almost twenty feet away and he stumbled towards them.

"Get your hands off of her, Malfoy!"

She saw him reach into his pocket and his wand fell out clumsily.

"Ron, no!"

She moved towards him and Draco held her up as she was still light headed. She broke out of his grasp when she reached Ron and helped him up. He held onto her his face smeared with blood and gripped his wand tightly in his hand as he aimed it at Draco. She grabbed his arm and he held her away from him his determination focused solely on Draco.

"Go ahead _Weasel,_" he taunted, "hit me with an unforgivable."

Ron kept his wand aimed at him his face contorted in anger.

"Lower your wand, Ron. He helped us. He's the one who shot the expelliarmus."

Ron shook his head, "I don't care. He's probably working with her. Hell, he's probably working with Voldemort! Why would he help us?"

Draco said nothing and stared Ron down.

"Ron! We need to help Harry!"

Ron blinked and glanced behind him at Harry's still form on the ground. He moved quickly and ran to him falling to his side and she followed.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up," Ron shoved him gently.

She stared down at Harry's peaceful form and quickly felt for a pulse before she let panic overcome her. His pulse was strong and steady but he was obviously unconscious.

"He's alright, he's just unconscious. We need to get him to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey will help him," she glanced up at Draco who stared at them both, "Can you help us?"

Ron looked quickly at the blond boy and scoffed, "No way, Hermione. He's lucky I didn't hex him a moment ago."

"You're lucky I didn't help Potter make you uglier than you already are," Draco bit out.

"Will you two please shut up! We need to get Harry up now!"

She glared at Draco for a moment before he reluctantly knelt beside her and helped her lift him up. He and Ron were both shooting daggers at the other and she would have rolled her eyes if she weren't so exhausted already. She glanced back to look at Estrella and gazed in amazement as the girl's ghostly form disappeared before her. She saw Ron watching too his eyes wide.

"Amazing."

Draco snorted, "If we don't get moving now you two are on your own carrying the Golden Boy."

They shuffled quickly towards the castle in silence and entered the side entrance with Harry limp between them. She prayed that he'd be alright and felt at ease when his face fell against hers and she could feel his warm breath going in and out. They walked quickly down the halls when they heard a familiar grunt.

She, Draco, and Ron all looked at the other and said in unison, "Filch."

They tried to quicken their pace but it was extremely hard and awkward to do with them all carrying Harry. She heard a purr behind her and glanced back to see Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. The cat made a meow and quickly turned to go backwards in the other direction no doubt trying to alert Filch to their presence.

They moved as quick as they could and all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the door to the Hospital Wing. She released Harry from her grip and hurriedly opened the door allowing Ron and Draco to drag him inside. Madame Pomfrey was looking over a small girl in a bed a few feet away and glanced up in alarm at them.

"What is this?"

Harry fumbled in their grip and she hurried over to assist him.

"Lay him down on the bed," she instructed.

Draco and Ron moved to a vacant bed and lay him down on it. Hermione moved to stand next to Draco and she could see Ron still glaring at him.

"What in the world happened?" Pomfrey asked surveying Harry.

She looked at Ron and shook her head quickly, "I think he has a concussion, I'm not sure."

Pomfrey nodded, "It sure looks like it, but I'll have to run a few tests to be sure," she looked up at them all after perusing Harry, "Well, get on! He's gonna need privacy and rest!"

They all scattered away leaving the room and she cast one more forlorn look at Harry before shutting the door behind her.

"He's gonna be alright, 'Mione," Ron said rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

She looked at Draco and saw that he looked as if he wanted to throttle Ron but clenched his jaw instead. She squeezed Ron's hand and gave him a small smile, "I know he is but I don't want to leave him here. I'll wait."

"If you wait here Filch is only gonna come around the corner and get you, you should go get some rest," Draco said gently not caring that Ron was there.

She looked into his eyes becoming lost momentarily in the smoky gray when she heard Ron's snide voice, "As if you care, _Malfoy_."

Draco didn't even look in Ron's direction and kept his eyes trained on her.

"You sure you're gonna stay here?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. Filch is the last thing I'm worried about."

He glanced behind him, "Remember what I said earlier."

"I will."

His gray eyes focused on hers again, "You didn't."

She sighed, "I know, hopefully it won't happen again."

Ron glanced between them both confused, "What are you talking about?"

Draco stared at her intensely and she couldn't look away if she wanted too. His eyes spoke to her more than words could. Suddenly he blinked and brushed past them disappearing down the hall. Ron watched him leave frowning before looking at her curiously.

"Do you want to explain?"

She looked at him tiredly, "No, I don't," she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "I guess it wasn't such a good idea to show him."

She didn't see Ron's expression but she heard his sigh, "If Harry's seriously hurt I'll never forgive myself."

Her eyes popped open and she looked at the now dried blood on his face.

"Ron, you need to see Pomfrey too."

His hands went to his face and he looked sheepish.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He opened the door and went back in and she followed behind. She wasn't planning on leaving either of their sides tonight whether or not Pomfrey asked her too. She sat in a chair next to Harry as Pomfrey now fretted over Ron and thought about Draco. He'd managed to save her life again and Ginny's words earlier reverberated in her mind. _You're falling in love with him_. She relaxed into the chair her entire body aching as if she'd been hit by a truck and exhaled when she realized the truth. She was already in love with Draco.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, it's been almost two weeks since I last updated and I am very sorry about that. It's been so much going on I haven't had the time and I was sort of stuck with this chapter not knowing exactly how I wanted to write it. Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well the others. :-)**


	17. Misplaced Hostility

Ch. 17 Misplaced Hostility

Hermione's eyes slowly opened as a chill overcame her. She wrapped her arms around herself and moaned when she realized her neck was sore. She blinked and looked around at the magically expansive hospital wing that she'd been in all night. Ron lay awkwardly across from her in a chair that was not built for someone so tall and he looked mere inches from sliding out of it. She smiled warily at the sight and groaned when she felt the stiff soreness of her body from last night's terrifying event. She lifted up and hissed through her teeth at the uncomfortable pain.

She stilled herself and took a breath glancing down at Harry who lay immobile between her and Ron. His skin was pale and he lay still as if in a peaceful sleep. She and Ron had watched him all night partly out of fear for whatever could be wrong with him and partly because they were not going to allow him to be summoned to some unfathomable doom.

She checked a nearby clock and eyes widened when she realized it was noon. They had already missed most of their classes and would all obviously be taking an absent for the day and she did not care she was just grateful that Harry was okay. She wondered if Draco had went to classes and smiled thinking about his seemingly unbreakable armor. He was probably sitting in class right now nonchalantly smirking at whatever Snape was saying.

Last night she'd admitted to herself that she was...in love with him. Despite the obvious disastrous indications she did not feel as if the world was going to end simply because of her admittance. As she lay in her chair last night thinking about her feelings she couldn't help but feel light headed and deliriously happy even with what had just happened. Knowing she was in love with him brought her an inner pure joy she had never experienced before and she wanted to savor and cherish every single moment whether the situation was morbid or not.

She heard a slight shuffle of feet and saw Madam Pomfrey move briskly from around a white corner at the end of the room as if out of thin air. She checked on the young girl she'd seen her tending to when they brought Harry in last night. When she realized she was being watched Pomfrey looked up at Hermione and although her eyes were warm and caring her mouth pinched sternly. She and Hermione had butt heads the night before when she'd refused to leave Harry's side and like the analytical mind that she was laid out her reasons why she should stay and practically left the strict nurse with no argument against her. She'd glared at her and Ron but brought out two chairs for them to sit in, nonetheless. Perhaps her small payback for Hermione defying her wishes was giving them two of the most uncomfortable chairs that had ever been crafted, she felt as if some giant had rolled her in a ball and bounced her around before unraveling her again and she knew it wasn't all because of her small battle with Estrella last night.

"I hope you realize you and your friend have missed class when it was completely unnecessary, Potter is fine here," Pomfrey fluffed the pillow of the sleeping girl who mumbled something and rolled over before quieting again.

She stretched in her seat wincing as she did so and gave Pomfrey an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry if I was forward last night but I was extremely worried about him. We both were," she said including Ron.

Pomfrey moved away from the girl and glanced at Ron before looking at her sternly.

"Potter is unconscious, this young man nearly has a broken nose and a full bloody lip, and you are pretending as if you have no injuries."

She stiffened in her chair and masked her face from any pain she was feeling, "I don't have any I'm just sore is all."

Pomfrey scoffed and moved towards her raising a wand. She said an indecipherable spell and Hermione felt a slight tingling in her body but realized with relief that the soreness in her limbs was fading into something that felt as if last night had happened two weeks ago, the soreness was more a phantom now than a real menace.

She gave her an appreciative smile, "Thank you."

Pomfrey moved around Ron to look at Harry, waving her off, "Don't thank me, it's my job."

She felt Harry's head and observed him for a moment before saying another spell under her breath. What looked to be a glowing thermometer floated above Harry's head and Pomfrey nodded in a silent nurse's hmmph of approval.

"Is his temperature normal?" she couldn't help asking.

Pomfrey gave her a look that said, 'of course it is' before saying, "Potter will live if that's what you mean."

She gave a sigh of relief and nearly jumped in her seat when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Pomfrey stared down at Harry patiently waiting for him to become cognizant with his surroundings. Ron shifted in his chair and made a loud snort before resuming his otherwise quiet slumber and at the same time awakening Harry further, who tried to sit up, before Pomfrey lay a soft hand on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid you're on bed rest for the mean time, Potter, you had quite the concussion, what I'd like to know is how," she glanced discerningly at Hermione who looked away almost guiltily.

She hadn't thought much of the explanation they would have to give as to the state they were in. Harry lifted a shaky hand up to his head and moaned slightly.

"My head is killing me," his voice was slightly hoarse as he massaged his head and Pomfrey once again waved her wand and spoke softly. Harry's hands slowed in his massaging and eventually fell to his side, his face a mask of passive contentment.

Pomfrey gave Hermione another inquiring look obviously expecting her to say just why they'd ended up in the hospital wing so late last night but she said nothing. The older woman said nothing else and lifted Harry magically then fixed his pillows in a sitting position before having him lowered back onto them. Harry sighed tiredly and fixed a weary gaze on Hermione which she returned. Ron made a loud snort again and Pomfrey glared shortly at him before trotting off, leaving them alone.

Hermione leaned close to Harry in her chair and gave him a wobbly relieved smile, feeling her eyes water slightly.

"You scared me. I thought you were going to be a sleeping beauty."

His green eyes were still a bit fuzzy and had a problem focusing on her.

"Wh...What happened last night?"

She searched his face for any clues that he had memory of last night's events and frowned in defeat when she found none. He couldn't possibly have forgotten the entire thing or was being under Estrella's trance like being asleep?

"You don't remember?"

He blinked and stared off into the distance for a moment as if watching a silent screen play out that only he could see. His face slowly twisted into a reluctant understanding and he looked quickly to her for confirmation.

"I remember Estrella," he swallowed, "She was..." his eyebrows screwed in consternation, "I don't know what I remember."

She leaned closer her elbows now lying on the soft bed and grabbed Harry's hand comfortingly.

"You do remember, don't you? Everything?" her tone was almost hopeful and she could tell that Harry was reliving seeing something that was at this very moment, slowly, breaking his heart. They both jumped when they heard a door slam. She looked quickly over her shoulder at the door to the wing but saw no one. She looked back at a bewildered Harry and saw that Ron had jolted up in his seat and was staring wide eyed at them both. His eyes widened even further at Harry and he scooted in close as well.

"You're awake!"

Harry managed to only give him a miserable look to which Ron's face fell. The wing became silent as it dawned on Ron why Harry was in a melancholy mood to begin with. He sat back in his chair and he and Hermione both watched Harry warily.

"How long have you both known?"

Ron cleared his throat, "Only a couple of days. We wanted to tell you right away but..."

Harry's gaze sharpened on Ron, "But what?"

Hermione decided to own up to the blame, "But I told him we should wait, I didn't know how you'd take it Harry, that's why we decided to show you instead."

Harry's head swiveled around to her and his usually calming eyes flashed angrily at her before jerking his hand out of her grip. She gave a soft gasp at the ferocity and hurt in his eyes.

"You thought showing me was better?" he gaped at her, "You thought me watching her...her..." his face crumbled, "Where is she?...What is she?"

Hermione was momentarily at a loss for words being on the receiving end of his hurt and anger she felt horrible and the lowest kind of dirt. Ron gripped the sides of his chair as if all at once feeling the tension in the room.

"She's not a regular witch, Harry. She's an...Imperial and she's being controlled by Voldemort."

Harry stared disbelievingly at Ron, "_What_ is an Imperial?"

Ron sighed, "It's a long story but you saw for yourself what happened last night. She's the one who's been calling you every night. She was trying to lure you away!"

Harry's eyes shifted downward and he seemed to be studying his hands in his lap nervously. He didn't look at either of them as he spoke quietly, "I love her."

She could see it on his face, the misery and the longing, even now he probably wanted badly for her to be by his side knowing who she was and what she was. Had this been months before she would have wanted to admonish him for still feeling for someone who's intentions were nothing but evil but how much better was she with Draco? She felt that she knew him better than most but with Draco better than most was most likely not at all. He was a self-confessed Death Eater and was probably helping plan all of their demises whenever he frequented the Forbidden Forest but with knowing all this she could not harbor any ill feelings toward him and at moments like this it made her feel weak. It made her question who she was.

What made matters worse was that it was a secret. No one knew of her feelings for Draco but Ginny and even her initial response was one of small fury. What would Harry and Ron think? Would they ever forgive her for feeling anything other than hatred for Draco?

She watched Harry's defeated stance and wanted to reach out to him again but knew he'd only glare at her in anger. It was times like these in which she wished she could transpose her loved one's pain as it was as much a burden to her as it was to them. She clasped her hands in her lap and hunched her shoulders feeling the hurt of Harry's wrath and his pain and hoping, hopelessly, that she could take it away.

"We know you love her but-" Ron began.

Harry cut him off angrily, "No, you don't know! You don't know what it's like! You don't have an entire world of people counting on you to fulfill some prophecy to save the world! No one expects anything great from you!" his voice was deep and accusing. Ron's face reddened in hurt and humiliation at his words. "You're not expected to kill the most evil and powerful wizard of our time! You don't have a lightning bolt on your forehead reminding you that you're parents were killed and you weren't! _No__ one knows!_"

Somewhere in his impassioned speech Harry's words had become choked and tears fell down his cheeks almost in betrayal of his stoic stance. Hermione was as shocked at his outburst as Ron and could not remain silent.

"How can you say that Harry? We've been by your side since the beginning! We may not be the boy-who-lived but every battle you've fought we've been there!" tears streaked her face now, "I know you're hurting right now but we weren't intentionally trying to hurt you, you have to believe that."

She wanted to add that most things that either her or Ron did seemed to be about him but decided to omit it as it didn't really matter. As far as she was concerned Harry was her flesh and blood and she'd gladly sacrifice to aid him in anything.

Harry turned a dull but ferocious eye on her, "Leave me alone," he turned to Ron, "Both of you. Just get out."

She looked at Ron who still stared at Harry, his face still stung with the words he'd shouted at them moments before. Ron gripped his chair tightly and rose just as she did. Ron glared down at Harry.

"You're upset we both understand that and we're both sorry."

Harry ignored Ron's words and stared forward obviously no longer acknowledging them. Hermione watched Harry a moment longer sadness burning at the pit of her stomach before turning and exiting the hospital wing with Ron right behind her. Once the door shut quietly behind them she and Ron turned to the other speechless. Neither of them had ever seen Harry so angry or so crude, especially not to them.

"Do you think Estrella's had some other kind of effect on him?" Ron asked quietly.

"Maybe he's just really furious at us for ruining his fantasy of her," the words could've been sarcastic but she delivered them just as quietly and as sullenly as Ron.

"We should've told him in the beginning," Ron stressed as he put his hands behind his head and stared miserably at the high ceiling.

"He would've been just as angry and probably even disbelieving. It wasn't the best choice but at least now he can't pretend that we're lying to him."

Ron slowly shook his head still staring upward, "That just didn't seem like Harry in there to me."

She glanced at the hospital wing door imagining Harry inside, still staring off in space, his noble features marred by anger, "His heart's breaking Ron. I don't think he understands _how_ to deal with the situation."

She could hear noise around the corner from busy students but their corridor was vacant and silent adding to the uneasiness they were feeling about their situation.

"What if Malfoy tries to get us in trouble by squealing?" Ron asked, the thought just occurring to him.

She saw a shadow behind him rounding the corner and knew they would not be alone in the hall for long, "That won't happen."

"How are you so sure?" his tone slightly accusing and more than a little suspicious.

She took her eyes away from the advancing shadow that would soon materialize into a person and locked eyes with him. She could tell he was irritated that she didn't seem as hateful of Draco lately but she wasn't in the mood to play the role either.

"Because it would get him into trouble too. If he really wanted to tell he would've done it last night."

He pondered her reasoning and decided that she was right, but he, in no way, shape, or form trusted the ferret and felt like he should probably keep a close eye on him.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the person hurrying down the hall towards them. Ron turned to see what she was looking at and she heard his sharp intake of breath and he moved backwards until he was shoulder to shoulder with her. Estrella made her way to them her face a mask of worry and slightly out of breath.

"Hermione," Estrella said as she reached them, "Ron, I've been looking for you both all over the school," her small voice was higher than usual and she appeared as if she had not slept well. 'Of course she hasn't slept well, she spent most of the night throwing us around as if we were dolls' Hermione thought wryly.

Ron looked to her as if to ask if it was safe to speak to Estrella and probably for the first time she had no answer. Pinnoppolly had told them about their controller using them to summon people at night but what about in the day? Was someone at this very moment controlling her or could they see through her eyes like a television? The thought was unnerving if it was possible but either way she would play it safe. Obviously Estrella or whoever was controlling her had had no idea or pretended to have no idea of what happened last night so the best thing for her and Ron to do was to pretend as well.

Hermione forced a concerned expression on her face and stepped forward towards the girl even as she felt repulsed at doing so, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Estrella's hands fell to her sides in a sheepish stance, "Not really, I just...haven't seen Harry today, none of you came to breakfast and...I was worried."

Hermione almost felt sorry for her...almost. Either Estrella was a great actress or she really was worried about Harry. Her eyes skittered to the Hospital Wing door and she immediately put a hand on Estrella's soldier and began to walk with her down the hall hoping to distract her from it. Ron followed behind reluctantly while at the same time giving her, 'Are you completely bonkers?' looks.

"There's no need to be worried, Harry's fine. Me and Ron just saw him outside. I think he may be running an errand for one of the Professors."

She felt Estrella relax under her arm at her lie.

"I just felt like something horrible might have happened," she looked down at her feet, "I know that sounds stupid."

Hermione stopped and forced herself to smile at Estrella, "Not at all."

Estrella returned the smile and gave a shy goodbye to her and Ron who was standing at least ten feet away rigidly. When she disappeared around a corner Ron let out a shuddering sigh.

"I thought she was going to start floating or speaking in that weird language again."

Hermione was still watching were she'd seen Estrella leave and turned to Ron, "It's time to see Dumbledore."

* * *

Draco was thankful his last class was over and done with especially since all of his thoughts were preoccupied with Hermione. He'd nearly had a heart attack the night before when he'd come across her being thrown in mid-air. She hadn't listened to a word he'd said. He didn't know if he should've strangled her or kissed her, both seemed like pretty appealing options. She hadn't shown up to class so he assumed she was still with Potter. He was itching to see her but he knew that the Weasel was probably there as well, and he hadn't tried to mask his emotions at all last night.

"Draco! Draco!"

He stopped and sighed. He was hoping he could get out of the line of sight of them today. Lately, they'd been trying to cling to him more than usual. Crabbe and Goyle rushed to his side with earnest and tense faces.

"We've been trying to talk to you," Crabbe wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

He gazed at their anxious pudgy faces, "What about?"

Goyle leaned in close and whispered, "About the mission."

He'd tried to forget about his burdensome task but knew it could be put off no longer.

"When it's time to talk about that, I'll come to _you_."

They both nodded loyally and trotted by his side down the hall.

"For one, never _ever_ approach me in public with that. If someone found out, you'd have more than your fathers to answer too."

He couldn't see their faces, as he strode briskly forward, but he knew they were hanging on to his every word. He hated having to constantly explain things to them as if they were five years old. Crabbe was the more intelligent one but even he was almost too stupid to function. He had no idea how Voldemort or his father expected him to utilize their 'talents' to get them an opening to the school. Even if he was looking forward to being a Death Eater this plan seemed ridiculous.

"What about Blaise?" Crabbe asked.

Draco shrugged, "What about him?"

"Will he be helping us?"

He stopped quickly and motioned for them both to accompany him to a dark small corridor, out of sight of prying eyes.

"You haven't said anything to him. Have you?"

He studied their faces in the darkness trying to discern if they would answer truthfully. Goyle's head was the first to move slowly, back and forth.

"No. Dad said not to say anything."

"I haven't said a word," Crabbe followed.

Their faces were devoid of deceit as far as Draco could tell.

"Blaise can't know anything about this. No one can."

They both nodded and Draco felt at ease. He knew that he could trust them. The only people who they would go against him for were their fathers and Voldemort, otherwise they were extremely loyal to him. That seemed to be the only plus he could gather from this situation.

Blaise, as far as he was concerned, was one lucky bastard. His parents somehow were able to remain respected within their circle without actually being _within _their circle. The Zambini's participated in the first war under Voldemort but somewhere along the way they'd removed their allegiance. There were only a few people, which he knew of, who actually disliked them, Bellatrix Lestrange was their biggest hater.

Most people found the Zambini's to be incredibly charming and hard to dislike. They'd attended every social gathering and were never missing from the invitation list of prestigious pure-bloods. He'd begun to think of it as an art form, how they could maneuver themselves among the dark and dangerous and still separate themselves from anything truly serious without feeling resentment at having done so.

Blaise operated much in the same way as his parents. He managed to remain popular among his Slytherin peers without having the same ideals, at least until recently he did. Blaise had the same slick charm as his parents and used it at every opportunity; even now he was worming his way back into the Slytherin's hearts.

"This weekend, I'll meet you both in the Slytherin dungeons. Don't approach me again."

His tone was no nonsense and filled with more than a warning. He didn't need to worry if they got the message. Stupid or not, they knew not to mess with Draco.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had searched the building high and low for Dumbledore but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. They were shocked when they finally found him in a deserted Great Hall. Hermione figured that the elves were preparing dinner, much to her dismay, but she was elated to have finally found their headmaster.

He sat alone in his chair, the solitary King of Hogwarts. One of his hands was propped on his chair lifting his head up partially. He appeared to be deep in thought or moments from falling asleep. Hermione almost felt bad for disturbing him but she knew that Harry's situation was way too big for just her and Ron.

She and Ron slowly walked towards him, hoping they were not disturbing some quiet ritual of his. His head lifted slightly and Dumbledore looked far older than he was. He looked like a man who held the weight of the world on his shoulders. She felt even worse for delivering more bad news. Despite his obvious weariness he managed to put on a tired smile at the sight of them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I wondered when I'd see you again, you said that you had something to tell me the other day."

They stopped in front of where he sat and looked up at him, before sharing a look amongst themselves.

"From the look on your faces, I gather, the news isn't light hearted?"

They said nothing and his eyes seemed to grow paler in front of them.

"This is about Harry?"

Ron cleared his throat and spoke up, "It's about Estrella too."

Dumbledore visibly straightened up at this.

"Estrella…I wondered….." his voice trailed off.

Hermione glanced behind her to make sure that there was no one else in the vicinity.

"There is only us, Ms. Granger. You need not worry. The children, what little of them there are left, won't be showing up until another two hours. Please, continue."

They proceeded to take turns in revealing everything that had happened so far, concerning Harry and Estrella. Throughout the story Dumbledore's face seemed to grow darker, or maybe she was imagining it. Ron rushed through the events of last night, hoping that they wouldn't be punished severely for doing something so stupid and dangerous. Once he'd finished they both waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Harry is in the hospital wing at this very moment?"

"Yes, and he's not very happy with us," Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore seemed to absorb this bit of information before saying, "This is very disturbing news. I wish you had come to me sooner."

Hermione glanced down briefly and felt her cheeks warm up.

"Either way, I'm glad you're here now. Better late than never, is what I think they say," he rose from his seat, "I have disturbing news, as well, but I don't think this is the time or the place to speak of it."

He moved to step down from the platform and came over to them, resting a hand on both of their shoulders. His voice was gravelly and had taken on a deeper tone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Harry, I'm sure he just needs time."

"But what about Estrella? What are we going to do about her?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to become hazy and he gazed off, "That is for me to worry about, Mr. Weasley. For the moment, set your minds at ease."

He gave a slight bow to them both and left the hall. Hermione gazed in his direction.

"You think he's going to see Harry?" Ron gently nudged her.

"He's either going to see Harry or Estrella. It's Estrella I'm worried about."

* * *

Shortly after the sun set, the Death Eaters began their latest quest. This would no doubt up the ante even more than the death of the Thomas'. They moved swiftly but silently down the long gravel road towards the quaint suburban house. They nearly disappeared into the darkness under their cloaks and if any neighbor had peered out their door that night, they would have nothing to report.

The leader of the lot reached out a well manicured hand and grasped the bronze doorknob. Not surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He did not smile nor was there any pleasure in this revelation. He opened the door and stepped quietly in, his followers behind him. To his right was a staircase and in front of him loomed a comfortably sized living room with a custom made sign hanging over the fireplace.

The sign read: "Welcome to the Grangers"

* * *

**Wow, if I was reading this story, I would not like me. I know this chapter seems sort of like a filler but my computer caught a Trojan and I thought I had lost everything. I got motivated a bit when I realized I still had half of this chapter saved by a miracle. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to point out mistakes grammar or potterverse wise. I'm still an aspiring writer and want to improve on what I do, so your input is well appreciated. Thanks in advance. :)**


End file.
